Margaritaville
by gem6519
Summary: The morning after a night of heavy drinking, Clark wakes up to find he's in bed with a very naked Lois – along with a tattoo on his arm. This story was originally posted on kryptonsite and is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **Someone in the Clark and Lois forum on had suggested the idea of Clark drunk and getting a tattoo. So I thought I'd give it a shot. I posted the first chapter on 6/18/09 and the epilogue on 2/20/10. The morning after a night of heavy drinking, Clark wakes up to find he's in bed with a very naked Lois – along with a tattoo on his arm.

_**Wastin away again in margaritaville, Searching for my lost shaker of salt, Some people claim that there's a woman to blame, But I know it's nobodys fault…  
**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Clark wakes up with a throbbing headache. _So this is what it's like to have a hangover, _he groans, holding his head in his hands. _I should have never agreed to go out drinking with Lois last night. She was certainly knocking them back too. I wonder if she's feeling just as bad as I do. _He groans again; the pounding in his head getting worse. _It even hurts when I think. _He's about to sit up when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turns his head and is stunned to see Lois sleeping right next to him. He abruptly sits up and stares down at her. _No – we couldn't have;_ bolting out of bed. Then he realizes that he's stark naked. Feeling impending dread, he slowly lifts the blanket up and takes a look; only to see Lois's naked body. He staggers back in shock; losing his balance and falling down on the floor with a thud.

The sudden noise wakes her up. "Oh my head," Lois murmurs as she sits up in bed. _What the h*** was that? _Then she looks over to see Clark still sitting on the floor where he landed. "Okay Smallville," covering herself with the blanket when she realizes she's naked. "What the h*** are you doing in my bedroom naked?"

He gets up and grabs a pillow; holding it in front of his crotch. "It's too late for modesty Clark," she retorts. "I've already had a look at 'Clark Jr.'" she remarks with a smirk on her face.

He frowns at her. "Well I've already had a really nice look at those twins of yours," referring to her breasts. She turns bright red at his remark.

"You didn't answer my question Smallville," trying to get off the subject. "What are you doing in my bedroom stark naked?" she repeats.

"Isn't it obvious Lois? We both had way too many Margaritas at that party you dragged me to last night. Why we're both naked – I haven't a clue." They're both silent for a minute. Then he says, "I hate to admit it – but you are right about something."

She looks at him curiously. _Since when does Smallville think I'm right about anything? _She says out loud, "Right about what?"

"It is too late for modesty," dropping the pillow and standing in front of her in all his naked glory. She takes a big gulp; her eyes lingering on his very muscular body.

_What are you doing Lois? It's Smallville for Pete's sake. _She starts to sweat; wiping her forehead. _Is it hot in here or is it just me? _She wonders.

He notices how she's looking at him. _Oh yeah, that really got her good. She's definitely checking me out. She's getting all flushed and she's sweating. I should make a move – just to freak her out. _He walks over to the bed and abruptly pulls the blanket off her; revealing her nakedness to him.

She dives after the blanket, but lands on her stomach. "Damn you Smallville!" she yells out at him. "That was a dirty trick," glaring at him.

The throbbing in his head is forgotten as he starts laughing at her. "I only did what you would do in the same situation," smirking at her. "But I have to say that you do have a gorgeous behind Lois," reaching over to smack it.

She grabs his hand as he's pulling it away; pulling it so hard that he falls right on top of her. She rolls him onto his back and straddles him; pinning his arms down. "Who has the upper hand now?" raising one eyebrow at him.

_Okay. What do I do now? But more importantly, what is she gonna do now?_

They continue to stare at each other; contemplating their next moves. Then Lois notices something on Clark's upper arm. She peers curiously at it; loosening her grip on his arms. He takes advantage of the opportunity and abruptly pushes her off him; rolling on top of her and pinning her arms down. "I think it's safe to say that I have the upper hand now," he retorts.

But he starts to worry when she gives him a mysterious smile and no smart-aleck retort. "What's with the smile Lois?" he asks her in a somewhat nervous voice.

"I just realized that I will have the upper hand for the rest of our lives Smallville," smirking back at him.

"What makes you think that Lois?" his head leaning forward until their noses are nearly touching.

"Oh…I don't know…," she says coyly. "Perhaps the "I Love Lois Forever" tattoo on your upper arm?"

"WHAT?" he exclaims; letting go of her and jumping off the bed to look in the mirror. "S***!" he swears; putting his hands on his hips.

She walks up behind him and puts her arms around his waist. He's startled by her hands caressing her stomach. But the most unsettling thing is that she's even making physical contact; considering the fact that they're both still naked.

She whispers, "I had no idea," purring in his ear. He gulps as her lips touch the back of his neck. "I think it's very sexy."

He turns around to look at her and sees something in her eyes that he's never noticed until now. He sees love. Love for him. _I don't believe it. Lois is in love with me. All this time and I never noticed. I was too obsessed with Lana to see what was right in front of me. _

He tentatively reaches up to stroke her cheek; her eyes closing as his fingers touch her face. Then slowly his head dips down until their lips touch. Her lips part just wide enough for his tongue to enter her mouth. Their arms come around each other as the kiss deepens.

"Umm," they both sigh as their tongues explore each other's mouths. Before they know it, they're lying back down on the bed with their arms and legs wrapped around each other. They lose all track of time as they continue to kiss. He finally pulls his lips away and looks down at her; a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong Clark?" she asks.

"I…uh…think we should ...uh…wait a little while longer before we do what we were just about to do."

She sits up – causing him to sit back on her knees. "Why?"

He hesitates for a moment. "Because I don't want our first time together to happen the morning after a night of drunkenness. I want it to be special – just like you are."

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "You really think I'm special?"

"I do," softly kissing her. "I'm sorry I never really realized it until now."

"If you were any other man, I would not be accepting your apology," smiling at him.

He smiles back at her. "I just think we should get to know each other a little better as a couple before we take that step. To be sure of our feelings – that is, if you want us to be a couple?"

She leans forward and kisses him. "Yes – to everything," stroking his cheek. "But there's just one thing that bothers me."

He looks at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Did we have sex last night?"

"I don't know. But let me ask you something. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. How about you?"

"The same. But that's not what I meant.

"I'm sorry. I don't quite get what you're trying to say."

"How does your…um…I don't know how to put this…uh…" stammering a lot.

"How does my…" her voice trailing off as she finally realizes what he's trying to say. "Oh, I get it!" She looks down at his crotch and takes a really close look. Then she looks up at him and smiles. "I don't think we had sex last night Clark."

"Are you sure Lois?"

"I'm pretty sure. I would definitely remember having sex with you – no matter how many drinks I had," winking at him.

He blushes a little. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was a compliment. You are truly 'blessed' Clark," kissing him again.

He blushes again, then gets up from the bed and looks down at her. "How about I make us a nice big breakfast and a pot of coffee? Then we could talk some more."

"I'd like that – but I don't exactly have any food around."

"No problem," he says. "We'll just go back to the farm."

"Okay," she says with a smile.

He gathers up his clothes and gets dressed. "I'll wait in the living room while you change." He walks over to the bedroom door and is about to exit.

"Clark?" calling out to him. He turns around at the sound of her voice.

"Yes Lois?"

"You don't have to leave – you've already seen me naked. There's nothing left to hide," a lilt in her voice.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Sure I am. You stay right there. It'll only take me a few minutes." She gets up from bed – and true to her word, she's ready within 5 minutes.

"Let's go," he says; extending his hand to her. She smiles at him; taking his hand as he leads her out the door. They leave the apartment and make their way downstairs; stepping outside into the cool morning air...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"It's a beautiful morning – isn't it?" Lois remarks as they walk over to Clark's truck. He opens the door for her and helps her in. He remains silent as he walks around the truck and sits down behind the wheel. She looks at him curiously. _Why is he so quiet all of a sudden? _ "Clark?"

"Yes Lois?" finally speaking up.

"Something wrong?"

He looks over at her. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just said what a beautiful morning it was and it was as if you didn't even hear me."

"I heard you Lois. It's just that the craziest thing went through my head when you said that."

"Really?" she remarks; a little curious. "What was it?"

"I'm kind of embarrassed to say," he remarks as he starts the engine.

"Come on, you can tell me," her fingers making their way to his knee and caressing it.

He looks at her a little wary. _If I tell her, she'll never let me hear the end of it. But if I don't tell her, she'll keep pestering me until I do. Either way, I'm screwed. _"Okay. You really want to know?"

"Sure I do. Come on, what is it?"

"I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone – okay?"

"Sure. It'll be our little secret – whatever it is." She leans forward eagerly.

_Okay. Here goes nothing, _he thinks to himself.

_**Oh, what a beautiful Mornin', Oh, what a beautiful day. I've got a beautiful feelin', everything's goin' my way**_. 

Lois just stares at him in shock. _Smallville can sing? I don't believe it! _

He slowly turns his head to look at her and sees the shocked expression on her face. "Well?" he

asks her. She continues to stare at him; still speechless. "Was it really that bad?" he asks her; frowning a little.

"What's with the frown Smallville?" she finally says. "Why do you have to assume that I would think it was bad?" swatting him on the arm. "I happen to think that you have a really nice voice."

"Really?" a hint of a smile forming on his face.

"Just don't let it go to your head – okay?"

"With you around Lois, that won't be a problem," ducking his head to avoid her hand from swatting him on the back of the head. "Slow reflexes there huh Lane?" a slight smirk on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with my reflexes Clark," rolling her eyes at him.

He chuckles a little as he finally pulls away from the curb and slowly maneuvers his way through the streets of Metropolis until they finally reach the outskirts. Then he could finally put on some speed. But it's not fast enough for Lois.

"Come on Smallville, can't you go a little faster?"

"What's the rush? It's a Saturday morning. We don't have to go back to work until Monday. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We'll be back at the farm in less than an hour," looking over at her and winking at her.

"Fine," she retorts; pouting a little. She turns on the radio. "Let's see if we can find something good," turning the dial…

_**If you like**__** Piña**__** Coladas, And getting caught in the rain, If you're not into yoga, If you have half a brain, If you'd like making love at midnight, In the dunes on the Cape, Then I'm the love that you've looked for, Write to me and escape…  
**_

"You know Clark?" a thoughtful look on her face. "I think we might have also had some__Piña Coladas last night too. But I don't remember much of anything else."

"You want to know what I wish I could remember?" Clark remarks.

"What's that Smallville?"

"Exactly where I got this tattoo - that's what. How am I going to explain it to everyone?"

"Well it's not visible now Clark."

"That's only because I have a long-sleeved shirt on right now. It's almost summertime and it'll be weird if I'm wearing long sleeves when everyone else is wearing short sleeves," he retorts; returning his attention to the road in front of him.

"What's so bad about having a tattoo Clark? Lot's of people have them." She stops for a moment; a sudden thought occurring to her. "Is it just having a tattoo that bothers you, or is it what it actually represents?"

He groans inwardly. _Oh boy, that's a loaded question. How do I answer it? Do I even know the answer to it? I honestly don't know. I just don't think I'm quite to the point where I can say 'I love you' yet. But I know I'm getting there. So how do I explain that to her without hurting her feelings? _He looks over at her. _What is she thinking?_

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that question, _Lois thinks to herself. _I really put him on the spot with that one. We already agreed to get to know each other for a while as a couple before going any further. How do I take it back? _She looks back at him. _What is he thinking?_

He pulls over to the side of the road and turns off the engine. _I'm just going to be honest with her. _

She looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face. _He has his serious face. _She's about to ask him why he pulled over when he starts to talk.

"Lois, I hope I'm not hurting your feelings when I say this but…" pausing for a moment. "I don't mind having a tattoo, but… I'm not quite ready yet to say 'I love you'. I care very much about you, and I know eventually I'll be able to say it and mean it. But I just don't think that time is now." He stops talking and takes a glance over at her. _She has that expression I could never figure out. I hope I didn't say the wrong thing._

_Wow. I can't believe he just said that. But he's right. I'm not ready to say it yet either. He was right about us waiting a while. There's no need to rush anything. We should just enjoy being together and not worry about this. _"Honestly Smallville? I'm not ready to say it yet either. I feel the same way about you. You were right when you said that we should get to know each other better as a couple before we go any further. We should just enjoy being together. When it's the right time, we'll know it."

He leans over and gives her a sweet – yet gentle kiss. "Thank you Lois," he says with a smile.

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for being so understanding."

She smiles back at him. "There's just one thing Clark."

"What's that?"

"How _ARE _you going to explain the tattoo?"

"Well… I could tell them the truth – that we got drunk and that's how I got it. Lots of people end up getting tattoos that way."

"That's true, why didn't we think of that before?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure we could get away with it. I doubt if anyone will think much of it." The words are barely out of his mouth when a sudden worrisome thought occurs to him. He stares at Lois wide-eyed.

"What is it Clark?" a little worried by the look he's giving her.

"There is one person who will make a big deal out of it."

She stares back at him as she realizes who he's talking about. "Chloe?"

"Yep. She already thinks we're in love with each other."

They both lean back in their seats. "Yeah," she mutters; turning their heads to look at each other...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

They finally pull into the driveway. "It's about time we got here. Why do you have to drive so slowly?" she remarks as they climb out of the truck.

"I was going sixty-five, Lois," the slightest hint of exasperation in his voice. "Excuse me for not going eighty plus miles an hour like you," slamming the door shut. He stands there waiting for one of her smart-aleck remarks. But when it doesn't come, he makes his way around the truck and finds her staring at something. He's about to say something when he realizes what it was she's staring at. "That's Chloe's car," turning to look at Lois – who looks right back at him.

"Uh huh," she mutters. "She's probably waiting inside as we're standing here."

"I wonder why she's here so early. I thought she would still be in bed," he remarks. After a moment, he says, "Okay, let's just go inside and play dumb. And whatever happens, we DON'T tell her about the tattoo or waking up together naked – agreed?"

"Agreed," holding out her hand. "Let's shake on it okay Smallville?"

"Sure. Why not," taking her hand and shaking it. But he takes his time letting go; liking the feel of her hand in his. She likes the feeling too, but is the one who pulls her hand away; albeit reluctantly on her part.

They both walk to the house and climb up the stairs. They open the door to the kitchen and find Chloe sitting at the kitchen table with a funny look on her face. Before either Clark or Lois could say anything, Chloe starts laying into them. "Do you have ANY idea how worried I was about you two last night?" snapping at them.

"What are you talking about?" says Clark; surprised by Chloe's outburst.

She flicks him on the forehead with her finger. "Think Kent Think."

Clark grimaces in pain at her flicking him. "I think my headache is coming back."

She continues to talk. "I've seen Lois drunk before. But I have NEVER seen you drunk before Clark. Alcohol doesn't usually affect you. And after seeing some of the things you did with Lois last night…"

"Hold on," says Lois. "What did we do last night?"

Chloe stares back at the two of them. "Don't you remember?"

Clark and Lois both stare at each other, then back at Chloe. "No," they say in unison.

They both expect Chloe to get mad again. But what they don't expect is for her to start laughing.

"What exactly is so funny?" Lois retorts.

"It's just…" continuing to laugh, "It's just that…" holding her stomach because she's still laughing so hard. "I'm sorry. I can't stop laughing. It's just the thought of the two of you doing…" sitting back down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Doing WHAT?" Clark exclaims; grabbing Chloe by the shoulders and pulling her up to her feet.

"Well let me go and I'll tell you," having finally stopped laughing. But she still has a smile on her face.

He lets go of her and she sits back down. "I think you two better sit down for this one."

"Alright," says Lois as they both sit down. "Go on, give us the bad news. What did we do?"

"Well," Chloe begins, "You started out as typical Lois – grabbing the microphone and jumping on one of the tables to sing "Fever". But what really surprised me is when Clark grabbed you by the waist and settled you down on his lap – where you then proceeded to give him a very r-rated lap dance."

Both Clark and Lois stare at Chloe in shock; their eyes almost bulging out of their heads. Chloe is amused by their reactions but continues on. "I never thought I'd see the day when I would see Clark Kent lift up Lois Lane shirt and start kissing her stomach. But then to see Lois writhing with pleasure as Clark sticks his tongue in her mouth – well …I'm just so happy that I was there to record it on my phone. Do you want to see it?" holding her phone out to them.

When they don't respond, Chloe gets up from her chair and hooks up her phone to Clark's laptop. She clicks on a few icons; finally finding the right one. Then she turns the screen in their direction.

_ON THE SCREEN:_

_Lois grabs the microphone from the d-jay and jumps up on one of the tables. She's swaying a little bit as she starts singing to the music; wrapping her arms around herself. Clark walks up to the table as she continues to sing… _

_**You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight, Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night…**_

_He reaches up and grabs her by the waist; pulling her into his arms. He's a little unsteady himself; stumbling backwards and falling onto one of the chairs. Lois straddles his lap as he sticks his tongue in her mouth; their hands all over each other. Then he lifts her shirt up and proceeds to make little sucking noises while he's kissing her stomach. She throws her head back as he continues to kiss his way down until he reaches the waistband of her skirt. She writhes in pleasure as he makes his way back up; sticking his tongue in her cleavage as she throws her head back again; moaning at his soft lips on her bare skin... _

Chloe stops the video and looks over at Clark and Lois. "Just so you know," she adds, "I'm not the only one who was taping this. You should have seen how many phones came out to tape that little performance. And Tess Mercer was not too happy about it either. She was really pissed off. She actually walked up to the two of you and told you to get a room already. That's when Lois says 'okay' and jumped off Clarks lap and pulled him towards the door. I saw the two of you get into a cab. That was the last I saw of you both."

Clark holds his head in his hands; his headache having returned in full-force. Lois gets up from her chair in a daze; slowly walking up the stairs to the bathroom and returning a minute later with some aspirin. She goes over to the sink and pours water into two glasses and places it on the table, then handing Clark some aspirin as she takes some herself. Then she sits back down and puts her head on the table.

Chloe continues to look at them. "How about I make you some breakfast? Maybe it'll make you feel better," she says to them.

"I'm not hungry all of a sudden," Lois remarks without lifting her head from the table. "Just leave us both here to die."

Chloe walks over to Lois and gives her a gentle kiss. "I think I'll leave the two of you alone for now. Maybe you just need to sleep it off." Then she walks over to Clark and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "You really should have something to eat. It'll make you feel better." She walks over to the kitchen door and looks back at them. "I'll come by later to see how you're doing – okay?" Then she says, "Clark?"

He slowly lifts up his head and looks over at her. "What?" he says in a soft voice.

"_We_ need to talk when you're feeling better – okay?"

"Okay, but please stop talking so loudly."

"Okay," she whispers. "See you later. Bye." Then she walks out and closes the door softly behind her.

They look up at each other and stare for a moment, then their heads plop right back onto the table...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Later that afternoon…**

Chloe parks her car in the driveway, then gets out and walks up to the house; climbing the stairs to the porch. She opens the kitchen door and stops in her tracks; not believing the scene before her. _I don't believe it, _she mutters as she walks into the kitchen and sees Clark and Lois exactly where she left them that morning. Their heads are still on the table – except this time they were both sleeping. She frowns; debating on what to do next. Then she has an idea.

_I think what they need is to move around to get the blood circulating again. _She walks over to the stereo in the living room and takes a look at the stack of CD's on the shelf. She picks up one in particular and checks out the track listing. _This one is perfect; _removing the CD from the case. She places it into the CD player and fast forwards to the track in question. She turns the volume all the way up, and then presses 'play'…

_**Lovely, is the feelin' now, Fever, temperatures risin' now, Power (oh power) is the force the vow, That makes it happen, It asks no questions why (ooh), So get closer, (closer now) to my body now, Just love me, 'til you don't know how (ooh)… **_

"Ugh," Clark groans as both he and Lois slowly open their eyes. "Who on earth put that music on so damn loud?" he mutters under his breath. Then he looks up and sees Chloe dancing around in the living room.

_**Keep on with the force don't stop, Don't stop 'til you get enough, Keep on with the force don't stop, Don't stop 'til you get enough, Keep on with the force don't stop, Don't stop 'til you get enough…**_

Clark finally gets up and walks over to the stereo. "I've had enough," he says. He's about to turn it off when Chloe intervenes. "Come on Clark. You have to get moving. You need to get that blood circulating," trying to get him to dance.

"I don't feel like it Chloe," getting annoyed at her. But Chloe won't take 'no' for an answer. When she sees Lois finally getting up from her chair, she walks over to her, grabs her hand, and pulls her into the living room.

"Look Chloe," she starts to say, "You know I'm usually the first one to get out on that dance floor – right?"

"Right," agreeing with her.

"Well, this isn't one of those times," walking over to the stereo and shutting it off.

"Okay_. Fine._ Have it your way. But if you won't move around, then will you at least eat something?"

Lois looks over at Clark. "I guess that would be okay. What about you Smallville?"

He looks back at her. "Yeah. Sure," walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asks him.

"Upstairs to change my clothes - and to get some more aspirin if you must know," he retorts; not even bothering to turn around. He disappears up the stairs as Lois sits down on the couch and leans her head against the back; her eyes closed. Chloe sits down next to her and hands her a glass of water. A minute later, Clark returns and hands her some aspirin and takes some for himself; sitting down next to her and leaning his head against the back of the couch as well.

They all sit there in silence for a few minutes. Then Clark finally says, "Chloe?"

She turns to look at him. "Yes Clark?"

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking this, but…" He hesitates for a moment. "Did anything else happen last night besides the lap dance that you haven't told us about?"

Chloe bites her lip to keep from laughing again. "Do you really want to know?"

"No. Not really. But we'll probably hear about it anyway. So just give it to us straight."

"Okay." She stands up and takes a few steps forward, then turns around and looks directly at Clark. "I had no idea what a terrific singer and dancer you are."

Both Clark and Lois have a look of surprise on their faces. "What exactly are you saying Chloe?" he says; standing up and staring at her.

"Well, about 10 minutes before the infamous lap dance, you grabbed the microphone and started singing and dancing to that Right Said Fred song."

"You can't be serious!" Lois quips; jumping to her feet and also staring at her.

Chloe sings a few verses for them. "And when you got to the part about being too sexy for your shirt?" she continues, "Lois comes up to you and rips it off," chuckling a little. "I'm really sorry I didn't get to record that particular performance, but I know at least several people did. I wouldn't be a bit surprised to see it on Youtube already."

Clark and Lois both collapse on the couch as if they've been shot. "You know what this means Clark?" says Lois; turning her head to look over at him. "We'll never be able to show ourselves at work ever again." He could only nod back at her.

Chloe gives them both a sympathetic look. Then she sits down next to Clark and touches his upper arm; absently moving it up and down a couple times. "It'll blow over Clark. After a few days, people will forget about it – okay?" He smiles weakly at her. As she removes her hand, the edge of his shirt sleeve moves up an inch. She happens to look down and notices something peeking out from underneath it. She looks curiously at Clark, then lifts the sleeve all the way up.

Her eyes widen as the words 'I Love Lois Forever' come into view. "HOLY S***!" she exclaims; grabbing his arm to get a closer look at it. "I KNEW IT!" she exclaims again. "I knew you had feelings for Lois. I just knew it!"

Clark pulls his arm away and gets up from the couch; opening the kitchen door and slamming it behind him. Both Chloe and Lois jump up from the couch and follow him outside; finding him standing on the porch with his hands on his hips. Clark turns to Lois. "Didn't I tell you she would make a big deal out of it?" he says to her. She nods in acknowledgement; putting her arm around his waist.

Chloe takes note of Lois's arm around Clark. "If there's nothing going on, then why do you have your arm around Clark's waist?" she asks pointly.

"Well…" Lois hesitating for a minute before answering Chloe's question. "We did have a conversation this morning and we've decided to start dating. We have feelings for each other and want to explore that before we get to the 'I Love You' stage – which we're not at yet."

Clark looks over at Chloe to see her reaction. Neither he nor Lois has any idea what Chloe might say next. But they're encouraged by the smile that begins to form on her face. "I think that's great," putting her arms around both of them in a big hug. "My two best friends are finally together. I'm sooo happy."

Lois smiles at Clark – who smiles back at her. "We're happy too," caressing Lois's cheek with his finger.

Then Lois says, "There's just one more thing."

"What's that?" Clark and Chloe both say at the same time.

"What about that breakfast? I think I just got my appetite back."

Both Clark and Chloe start chuckling; Lois joining in. "Come on," Chloe says, "Let's go out for breakfast. My treat," smiling at the two of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Since it's really too late for breakfast, I thought we should go out for dinner instead," Chloe says as they enter the restaurant.

"Good idea," Lois remarks. "I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat since last night," wincing at the thought.

"Did we even eat anything at all last night?" Clark asks her as they sit down at their table.

"I don't know Smallville," picking up the menu and perusing it. "I already see what I'm going to have." Then she stands up again and turns to Clark. "I'm going to the ladies room. If the waiter comes, this is what I want," pointing to one of the entrees listed on the menu.

"Sure. No problem." She picks up her purse and heads in the direction of the rest rooms.

"I'm glad she's gone," Chloe says; moving her chair closer to Clark. "I really want to talk to you about last night."

"What about last night?" putting down his menu and looking over at her.

"What do you mean 'what about last night?'" she says incredulously. "Maybe I want to talk to you about how YOU of all people got drunk in the first place," raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh that," he says matter of factly.

"Yes THAT!" she exclaims. "So…do you have any idea?"

"I'm not sure how it happened," picking up the menu again.

She takes it out of his hand. He looks at her in surprise. "Come on Clark. We need to figure this out before Lois comes back."

"Too late. There she is," he remarks; pointing her out.

"We're not done talking about this yet," she whispers to Clark as Lois makes her way back to the table and sits down.

"So did you order yet?" she asks.

"Not yet. He hasn't come over yet."

"What kind of service do they have here anyway?" she retorts; starting to get a little perturbed. "Hey!" calling out to a passing waiter. "We've been waiting for almost ten minutes to be waited on. What's the hold-up?"

He stops for a moment and says to her, "Sorry Miss. I'll be right with you," walking away.

"Oh I bet he'll be 'right with us.'" she remarks; mocking him.

"Would you rather go somewhere else Lois?" he asks her.

"No," she says, pursing her lips in a frown.

But true to his word, the waiter returns with a basket of tortilla chips and salsa; filling up their water glasses as well. "I'm sorry for the hold-up, but we've had a few people call in sick today so we're a little short-handed."

"That's okay. We understand – _don't we Lois_?" says Clark; giving her a sideways glance.

"So what can I get for you? Will you be ordering any appetizers today?" he asks.

"I would like to have some guacamole to go with these chips," Clark replies.

"Very good. How about something to drink?" he then asks.

Clark and Lois give each other their 'no way in hell' glances. "I think we'll just stick with the water. What about you Chloe?"

"I think I'll have a Margarita," winking at Clark and Lois.

"Very well Miss," smiling at her. "So have you decided what you'll be ordering yet?"

"I'm having the # 2 combo with extra salsa on the side," says Lois.

"I'll have the same," Chloe pipes up.

He turns to Clark. "And you sir?"

"I'll have the #8 combo with extra hot salsa on the side," handing him the menu.

"Very good sir," taking the menu. "I'll be right back with your guacamole and drink." Then he walks away.

"You just had to order one – _didn't you?"_ Clark remarks in an annoyed tone. "This whole thing really amuses you."

"To be honest, it absolutely tickles me," flashing them a big smile.

"Well I don't think it's so funny," Lois retorts. "You're not the one who has to face their co-workers on Monday – not to mention Tess Mercer."

"Speaking of Tess Mercer – after the two of you left, I saw her getting quite cozy with Oliver."

"_Really?_" Clark and Lois both remark at the same time.

"How cozy were they?" Lois asks; fascinated by this turn of events.

"Let's put it this way: Your performance may have been r-rated, but what I saw went beyond that. But they don't know that I saw them."

"Excuse me?" Clark says; an astonished look on his face. "How is that possible?"

"I saw them slip into one of the offices – kissing each other; hands moving all over the place, so…" Chloe's voice drifting off.

"You recorded them – _didn't you?"_ Lois accuses Chloe.

"Is there anyone you _didn't_ record last night?" Clark also accusing her.

"Nope. Just you & Lois and Oliver & Tess."

The conversation is interrupted when the waiter returns. He sets the dish of guacamole in front of Clark, then hands Chloe her drink. "Your food should be ready in a few minutes." Then he walks away again.

After a few more minutes of talking about Oliver and Tess, the waiter returns with their food. He hands Chloe and Lois their plates. "Here's your #2 combo's with extra salsa." Then he hands Clark his plate. "And here is your #8 combo with extra hot salsa. Enjoy your meals."

"Thank you. We will," Clark replies as the waiter leaves once again. "This looks good," biting into his taco.

Lois takes a forkful of her enchilada and slips it into her mouth. "Umm," she sighs; closing her eyes. "That tastes soo good," taking another forkful. "Ohh," she sighs again; slowly chewing her food.

Clark looks at her curiously as she's eating her food. _She sounded just like that last night. Only I can't place when she made it. Ugh! Now it's gonna drive me crazy until I do remember._

"You okay?" asks Chloe; noticing the far-away look in his eyes.

He gives himself a mental shake. "I'm fine. I thought I remembered something from last night, but I guess it was nothing." He takes another bite out of his taco. "Umm," he sighs deliberately; hoping Lois will get the message. But unfortunately for him, she doesn't get it. She's too busy enjoying her food to pay attention.

But Chloe notices. She discretely hits him on the arm. "What are you doing Clark?" she whispers.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?' Don't you hear her?" whispering back at her.

"Sure I do. But she's not doing it deliberately like you are," continuing to whisper.

He frowns at her remark. "How do YOU know she's not doing it deliberately?" whispering back.

Before she could come back with a retort, she catches a glimpse of a familiar face. "Huh?" peering closely at the woman.

Clark notices that Chloe was staring at someone. "Who is it Chloe?" turning his head to see who she was staring at. His eyes widen as he realizes who it is. "Is that who I think it is?" he asks her. She nods yes.

"Who on earth are you two looking at?" Lois also turning her head in the same direction as Chloe and Clark. She looks a little closer at the person. "She looks vaguely familiar. Who is she?"

"It's that magician who showed up at Chloe's birthday party," Clark replies. "Her name is Zatanna."

"Isn't she the one who granted Chloe's wish to know what it was like to be in my shoes?" Lois asks him.

"That's the one," he replies. Then a sudden thought occurs to him. He turns to Chloe and looks at her. Apparently she had the same thought because she has the same expression as him.

Lois looks curiously at the two of them. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

Chloe and Clark exchange glances, then Clark finally speaks up. "Nothing's going on Lois. We were just surprised to see her – that's all. She was supposed to have left town months ago."

"Are you sure that's it?" she asks; a little leery.

"Sure it is." He picks up his fork and continues eating his rice, but continues to stare at her. He puts his fork back down and gets up from his chair. "I'll be right back," he says; walking away from the table.

Lois turns to Chloe. "What's going on? First he says there's nothing going on, then he just gets up and leaves?"

"Well…" hesitating for a moment. "Clark and I both think that she may have had something to do with why he got drunk last night."

She looks at her in surprise. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Come on Lois," she retorts. "Have you EVER seen Clark Kent drunk?"

Lois is thoughtful for a moment. "Actually – no I haven't. We've gone out a number of times and he's always been able to hold his liquor. I of course end up with a hangover the next day."

"There you go. And since her specialty is granting wishes, I'm willing to bet that someone made a wish for Clark to get drunk."

Lois's jaw drops at Chloe's remark; a look of utter shock on her face. "Oh no," putting her head in her hands.

"Lois, what's wrong?" a note of concern in her voice.

"I think this may have been my fault," putting her hand over her mouth.

Chloe looks curiously at her. "What makes you think that…" her voice trailing off as it occurs to her what Lois is not saying. But before she could ask her, Clark returns back to the table and sits down.

"So…were you able to talk to her?"

"No. She disappeared before I could get to her," a frown on his face.

Chloe nudges Lois under the table. _Tell him. _

He happens to look over at Lois – who has a weird expression on her face. Then he notices that Chloe has the same expression. He starts to get a little suspicious. "Okay. What's going on here? Is there something I should know about?"

"Uh…Clark?" He looks over at her. "I think I might know why you got drunk last night."

"You do? Tell me. I really need to know."

"Well…" hesitating for a moment. "I might have made a teensy tiny little wish last night that you would get a tattoo and also know what it was like to get drunk."

He stares at her in shock. "Why on earth would you ever wish that on me – or anyone for that matter?"

"Because before we got to the party, we were having an argument and you just pissed me off."

"About WHAT?" he asks her.

"You were telling me that you hoped I wouldn't get drunk because you were tired of always being the one to take care of me when I'm hung over. I then said to you that I wished that you would not only get a tattoo but also get drunk for once and know what it felt like to be hung over. That's when you really pissed me off by saying it would never happen in a million years. That's when you walked over to the bar. She then comes over to me and tells me my wish was granted, then disappearing into the crowd. I totally forgot all about it until I just remembered it a few minutes ago." She stops talking for a moment. "I really am sorry Clark. I don't know what else to say."

He is quiet for a moment. "Well you certainly got your wish Lois," a frown on his face as he leans back in his chair.

She moves her chair over until she's sitting right next to him; taking his hand in hers. "Are you ever gonna forgive me Clark? I'll do anything to make it up to you," she tells him; looking into his eyes with her best puppy-dog expression.

"You'll do anything? I like the sound of that. Okay, I'll forgive you, but you have to make it up to me," a mischievous grin beginning to form on his face.

Now she's the one with the frown. "What exactly do you want me to do?" anxiously waiting for his answer. He whispers in her ear so that Chloe wouldn't hear him. She stares back at him; her eyes wide open. "You really want me to do that?"

"Absolutely. You did say you'd do anything."

"Alright. I'll do it. But only for you. I would never do it for anyone else."

"Good," he replies. "Because if you ever did, I would beat the crap out of them."

She looks at him with awe in her eyes. "That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard," leaning forward to plant a not so chase kiss on his lips. "Umm," he sighs as they continue to kiss.

They're oblivious to the fact that Chloe was still sitting there. "Um, guys?" clearing her throat and trying to get their attention. "Guys?" she says a little louder. But they still don't pay any attention to her. _Fine. I'll just leave. Maybe then they'll notice when they have to pick up the check – AND find a way home. _She gets up from her chair, picks up her purse, and walks over to the front door. She looks back and sees that they're still kissing.

_Get a room already!_ She thinks to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**At the restaurant…**

Clark and Lois are still kissing; lost in the moment. Then Clark pulls away when he feels someone tapping on his shoulder. He looks up and sees the waiter standing there. "I have your check," he says; holding it out to Clark.

"Thanks," Clark replies; taking the check. He looks over and sees Chloe's empty seat. "She must have gone to the ladies room. I'll give it to her when she gets back."

"You mean the blonde that was sitting with you?"

Clark and Lois stare at him. "What do you mean 'was'?" Lois asks.

"She left about ten minutes ago."

"SHE WHAT?" Clark and Lois both exclaim at the same time.

"That's right," he responds. "I heard her muttering to herself when she got to the front door."

"What did she say?" Lois asks.

"It sounded to me like she said 'get a room already'," giving Clark and Lois a curious look after noticing that they both blushed at his comment.

"I guess I'm stuck with the check," Clark retorts. He reaches into his jacket pocket for his wallet, but finds it's not there. He anxiously checks his other pockets, but still can't find it. "What's wrong Clark?" Lois asks him.

"I can't find my wallet. I usually keep it in this pocket," going so far as to look under the table.

"I think I might know where your wallet is Smallville," Lois remarks.

He looks up at her with anxious eyes. "Where?"

"When you changed your clothes earlier, you had on a different jacket. Your wallet must be in there."

He sits back in his chair and breathes a sigh of relief. "You're right. That has to be it. Thanks for remembering it," giving her a quick kiss.

"At least I remembered something," she retorts. "Most of last night is still a blur so…"

Clark gets up from his chair. "I'm gonna go home and get it," he says to the waiter. "I'll be right back Lois," walking away from the table.

"I can pay for it Clark," she calls out to him. But he's already left the restaurant. "Well…" looking up at the waiter, "I guess I'll just have to wait for him to come back."

"Well you can't wait at this table. We have people waiting to eat."

"Alright," getting up. "Where can I wait?"

"I'll show you," he responds; leading her away from the table. As they're walking away, the waiter says to Lois, "Your boyfriend must really love you." She puts her hand on his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell by the way he was looking at you. That was the face of a man in love." Then he adds, "And I can see it in your face too."

She can't believe what she's hearing. "How would you know?" she manages to ask in a slightly shaky voice.

"I have a sixth sense about these things." They walk into the lounge area. "You can wait here until your boyfriend comes back."

"Thank you," she says; taking a seat at one of the small tables.

"You're welcome," giving her a smile, then walking away.

While she's sitting there, she ponders what the waiter said. _Is Clark in love with me? And am I in love with him?_

**Back at the farm…**

Clark speeds upstairs and enters his bedroom. He pulls out the jacket he had on earlier and is relieved to find his wallet in the pocket. He opens it to make sure his credit cards are still there; also counting how much cash is in it. Then he reaches back into the pocket for his keys and finds a folded up piece of paper. _I wonder what this is. _He unfolds the paper and reads it; the blood draining from his face. He sits down and continues to stare at the paper. _I don't believe it. It can't be. _But it's there in black and white. _Lois is going to totally freak out when I show her this. _He finally gets up from the bed, walks out, and makes his way downstairs. _I better take the truck back; _pulling out his keys and walking out of the house. He climbs into the truck and inserts the key, but doesn't start it yet. _How am I going to tell her? _He wonders; leaning back against the seat and sighing. Then he pulls out his cell phone and calls her.

"Lois? I found my wallet. It was right where you thought it would be. I should be there in about 10 minutes." He listens for a moment. "Okay. Bye." He hangs up the phone and finally starts the engine. As he pulls out of the driveway, he wonders again how to tell her. _Maybe from across the room. That way, she can't hit me with whatever she'll find handy. _

He turns on the radio and hopes to find something that will take his mind off the impending disaster. But he's not having any luck because just about every station he turns to is a reminder of what he has to tell Lois. But then he finally comes across a song that always takes his mind off things. It reminds him of how much happier he's been since a certain someone with the initials L.L. has been out of his life.

…_**wasn't long till I called you mine, yeah yeah since you been gone, and all you'd ever hear me say is how I picture me with you, that's all you'd ever hear me say…  
**_

He starts singing along at the top of his lungs when the chorus kicks in…

…_**But since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time, I'm so moving on yeah yeah, thanks to you now I get what I want since you been gone…  
**_

Then he thinks about Lois. Lois. He never thought that they would end up together. He knew that he always cared about her, but never wanted to admit to having an attraction to her. He never acted on it - until last night that is. He doesn't realize he's smiling until he happens to take a glance in the rear view mirror. But he doesn't care. He's happier than he's been in a really long time. And he knows that a large part of it is because of Lois. He also realizes that he may have wanted Lana, but he needs Lois more. Then his phone rings. "Hello," he answers. "I'm on my way Lois. I'll be there in a few minutes," a trace of annoyance in his voice. "Bye," hanging up. _She can be so impatient sometimes. But I guess that's one of the reasons why I love…"_ At that thought, he pulls over to the side of the road and lets it sink in. _I must be closer to saying 'I love you' than I thought_. He pulls back onto the road and puts on some speed; smiling the rest of the way…

**Ten minutes later…**

Clark finally arrives back at the restaurant. He walks in and finds the waiter. "I can pay that check now," taking out his wallet. He hands Clark the check and points the way to the cashier. He walks over and pays the check. Then he spots Lois in the lounge sipping some water. He walks over and sits down next to her; giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it's about time you showed up Smallville," she retorts.

"Did you expect me to run home and back in only a few minutes?" inwardly laughing at his own joke. _If she only knew. But I'll tell her soon. Maybe she'll even laugh about it. Who knows?_

She looks curiously at him. "What's so funny?" she asks him.

"I'll tell you someday," he says. "But right now we have a big problem."

"What is it?" she asks; becoming concerned by the serious look on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it here," getting up and grabbing her hand; pulling her to her feet. "Let's go. My truck's right outside."

"Okay," following him out of the restaurant. He opens the door for her and she gets in; fastening her seatbelt. He does the same and starts the engine; pulling away from the curb. While he's driving, she glances at the speedometer and sees that he's going at least 75 mph. "Since when do you speed Smallville?"

But he doesn't answer her. He continues to keep his eyes on the road. _I'm really starting to worry. _

"Smallville, you're scaring me," she says out loud. He still doesn't answer her.

Then he says, "We're here," pulling into the driveway. He stops the truck and gets out of the truck; rapidly heading towards the house. He pulls out his keys and opens the door; leaving it open for Lois whose practically running after him. He walks into the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses. She stares at him in shock.

"Are you freaking kidding Smallville? We're still getting over our hangovers and you want to drink some wine on top of it?" she remarks incredulously.

"Trust me Lois," pouring the wine into the two glasses. "You're gonna need this after I tell you the news"; handing her one of the glasses. "I would sit down if I were you," pulling out one of the kitchen chairs for her.

She sits down and puts the glass down on the table. "Okay Smallville. You have my attention. What's the bad news? It can't be worse than a hangover or a lap dance or a tattoo for pete's sake."

"Apparently we did more than that."

"What did we do?"

"We got married."

She pushes the glass away and grabs the bottle instead…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

She tips the bottle over her glass, but only a few drops come out. She slams the bottle down and glares at Clark.

"Did you honestly think I would take out a full bottle?" he remarks with a smirk.

She gets so mad that she grabs the bottle again and throws it at him. He easily avoids it, then swiftly snatches it out of mid-air just before it was about to hit the wall. He sets it down on the counter and pulls a chair up to the table; sitting down next to her.

"As soon as you're finished throwing a tantrum, then maybe we could talk about this like rational adults," he retorts.

She sticks her tongue out at him; her arms crossing her chest and leaning back in her chair.

He shakes his head in exasperation. "Well I guess I have to be the rational one in this marriage."

She glares at him even more fiercely. Then she finally says, "You think this is soooo funny."

"Look Lois," he says, "I don't find it funny. But I will admit that for the most part I'm finding your reaction to the news very entertaining," smiling widely at her.

She frowns for a moment, then says, "Okay Clark. I promise to be more rational if you promise to wipe that smile off your face. Deal?" extending her hand.

He thinks for a moment. "No deal."

Her jaw drops in disbelief. "What do you mean 'no deal?"

"I'm sorry Lois, but I just can't guarantee that I can completely wipe this smile off my face for very long."

She frowns at him again. "Well then, I can't guarantee that I'll be rational," she retorts.

"I'm used to it so it's no big deal to me," a barely disguised smirk on his face.

Without saying another word, she grabs her glass and quickly gulps it down. Then she reaches for Clark's glass.

He had anticipated that she would try to grab it. So he moves it just out of her reach. She leans further and makes another attempt – only for him to move it away from her once again. Then she makes one more attempt; lunging at it. But he once again pushes it away from her. Now furious, she jumps out of her chair and starts to walk around Clark, but he gets up too and grabs her by the waist with one arm; pinning her arms to her sides. His other arm links under her knees and lifts her off the floor. She struggles to free herself from his grasp, but he's just too strong for her. She stares into his eyes; her eyes narrowing again. "Put me down Smallville."

He stares back at her just as intensely. "I don't think so," continuing to hold her. Then he bends his head forward. She tilts her head back in an attempt to avoid his lips. But she's surprised when his lips graze past hers and land softly on her neck.

"Umm," she sighs; closing her eyes as his lips begin to leave a trail of sensuous kisses down her neck. Then he suddenly removes his lips from her neck. She opens her eyes; wondering why he stopped. "Why did you stop?" she asks him.

He gazes at her for a few seconds – then says, "There are a couple things I need to tell you before we go any further." Then he adds, "I also have something to show you."

"Well, if it's 'Clark Jr.', I've already had a good look at him," batting her eyelashes at him in a very flirtatious way.

He smiles down at her. "Oh you will be up close and personal with 'Clark Jr.' – make no mistake about that," a smug expression on his face.

She blushes at the thought. "I love it when you blush Lois." Then he says, "And I love you too," lowering his lips towards hers.

She pulls her lips away before his could touch hers; staring at her in shock. "You love me?" she says incredulously. "I don't get it. Just this morning you said you weren't quite there yet. You also said that we should get to know each other as a couple first. What happened between then and now?" she asks him.

"Well," he begins, "I was on my way back to the restaurant when you called me again. I remember thinking afterwards how impatient you are and that it was one of the reasons why I love you. But I didn't actually finish the thought. That was the moment for me."

She bites her lip to keep her eyes from tearing up. "Oh Clark," she sighs.

He stares at her with a worried look on his face. "What do you mean 'Oh Clark'?"

She smiles up at him. "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really," she repeats.

He kisses her again; this time with more passion than before. He pulls away again and asks her, "So when did you know?"

"When I was waiting for you to return to the restaurant, the waiter said to me that you must really love me because of the way you were looking at me. Then he told me that I was looking at you the same way. That was the moment for me."

"Well so much for our good intentions, huh?" he quips; kissing her again.

They continue to kiss like that for a while, then she pulls away again and asks him, "So…you have something else to tell me?"

He nods yes. "But not here. We have to go somewhere else."

"Where?" she queries.

"You'll find out in a few minutes." Then he starts walking until he reaches the kitchen door, then stops.

"Why did you stop Clark?"

"My hands are full – can you get the door?" he asks with a smile.

"Okay," smiling back at him as her hand reaches out to turn the knob; pulling the door open.

He steps out onto the porch; still carrying her, then goes down the stairs and makes his way to the driveway. "We're going for a ride somewhere?" she asks.

"Actually…" hesitating for a moment, "We're going on a flight."

She looks up at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Flight? I'm sorry – I don't get it."

"You'll understand in a few seconds Lois." He gazes down at her – then asks, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she responds without hesitation.

"Then hold on to me real tight – okay?"

"Okay," she responds.

Without another word, he jumps into the air; taking off into the night sky…

**About five minutes later…**

While he's flying, Lois stares at him in awe. _I can't believe it. Smallville can fly. Wow! _She continues to stare at him. _If he could do this, then I wonder what else he's capable of; _she wonders. _Who is he really? I have absolutely no clue. All I know is that I love him; smiling to herself._

He's staring straight ahead and wonders what she's thinking. He takes a quick glance at her. _She doesn't seem to be freaked out or anything. That's a good sign. But I wish she would say something. _He turns his head and notices her staring at him. "What are you thinking Lois?" he asks her.

She smiles at him again. "I was just thinking how much I love you."

"Good answer," he replies; kissing her. He pulls away, then stares straight ahead again.

"So are we almost there yet?" she asks.

"Almost," he replies without turning his head. After a few minutes, he says, "Look down there Lois."

She looks down and sees something that takes her breath away. She's never seen anything like it. The structure itself sparkles because of the sun's rays bouncing off it. Her eyes widen as they come closer to it. He flies in through the entrance and lands in the middle of it; setting her down at last.

She starts to walk around; her hands touching one of the pillars. The lightly falling snow floats around her as she continues to walk around. She finally turns around to face Clark. "This is so beautiful. What is this place?" she asks.

"This is my Fortress of Solitude."

She stares back at him. "This place is yours?" her eyes widening again.

"It is," saying it very seriously. He walks over to her and takes her hands in his. He gulps nervously, then begins to talk. "This place is…well…a replica of where I was really born Lois."

She stares up at him. "Clark, are you trying to tell me that you weren't born on this planet?"

Now he's the one with the widening eyes. "How on earth did you figure that out?" he asks her; still in shock at her statement.

"It wasn't all that hard to figure out," she says. "You just flew me to the Arctic in five minutes. You bring me to a place that doesn't resemble anything on Earth. There's no possible way you could have been born here."

He looks at her curiously. "I guess I underestimated you." After a moment, he asks, "You don't seem freaked out about it?" he says hopefully.

"It's because I'm not. So many things make sense now. All the times you'd be there one minute and gone the next. All the lame excuses and the times where you would suddenly appear right when somebody needed help?" She stops for a minute, then continues. "You were obviously sent here for a reason Clark. To help people. And that's what you've always done for as long as I've known you. You've always been there for me Clark – even when I didn't deserve it. No, I'm not freaked out. You're still the man that gets a perverse pleasure out of driving me crazy and pushing my buttons. You're still the man I love."

His eyes start watering. He turns away from her to wipe his eyes. He turns back around and finds her standing right in front of him. "I guess you're pretty fast too," he says.

She cups his face with her hands and reaches up to kiss him. "So," she says after she pulls her lips away, "What else can you do?"

He smiles down at her; his arms around her waist. "Oh I can do a lot of things," arching one eyebrow at her. "I'll tell you later." Then he adds, "Let's have that honeymoon," picking her up in his arms. He sits down on one of the shorter pillars; setting her down on her knees between his opened legs. But before he does anything else, he asks her, "Are you cold at all?"

She nods her head no. "I don't feel cold at all."

He looks puzzled. "Really? Not at all?"

"No, I don't. But what is weird is that I felt the cold as we were flying. But once we came in here, I didn't feel it at all." She adds, "In fact I feel warm."

"That's weird," he remarks. "The few times that Chloe was here, she absolutely felt the cold. I wonder why you don't."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Chloe knows."

"She only knows because she witnessed me using my abilities. You're the first person I ever willingly told."

She puts her hand over her heart. "I'm touched Clark. You have no idea how much that means to me," continuing to gaze into his eyes.

He looks thoughtful for a few minutes. Then he has a thought. "You know Lois; I have a theory if you'd like to hear it?"

"I'm all ears."

"Actually it's two theories. When you were stabbed, you said you felt a healing power go through you. That was Chloe when she was still meteor infected. Maybe it did something to you."

"Chloe had a meteor ability?" she says incredulously. "I had no idea. She never told me. I guess she was afraid to tell people because they might look at her different. But why couldn't she tell me?"

"I don't know Lois. She was always reluctant to talk about it – even with me. I guess she just had her reasons."

"I guess," sighing a little. "So what's your second theory?"

"Well," hesitating again. "Remember when you and my mother were in that plane crash on Dark Thursday?"

"You know I don't remember the plane going down Clark," lightly punching him on the shoulder. "All I remember is that I was in a palace of ice and…" Her eyes widen as the realization hits her. "This is that place – isn't it?" she accuses him. "I knew it seemed familiar. I didn't die and go to Heaven now did I?"

"No. This is where my mother brought you Lois. She told me that you were dying and that you were healed here. That's my second theory."

"You know," she pauses, "I do remember feeling a warm light and knowing that everything would be okay."

"Well everything is okay – isn't it?" he asks her.

"It's more than okay Clark. In fact, it's absolutely wonderful." She kisses him – then says, "So what about that honeymoon Smallville?" Smiling at him.

"You don't have to ask me twice," kissing her again. His lips move to her neck and resumes where he left off at the farm, then his lips make their way back over to hers; covering them completely. Their eyes both close as his tongue parts her lips; entering her mouth and caressing the inside…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Umm," he moans as her lips make their way to his neck. "Lois?" he murmurs.

"Clark?" she murmurs back as her lips continue to make their way down to the base of his throat.

He gently pushes her head away from him and cups her face in his hands. "There's something I want to do first before we do this."

She looks at him curiously. "What do you have in mind Smallville?"

He smiles at her. "I love it when you call me that. But don't tell anyone – okay?"

"Okay," kissing him again.

He helps her back to her feet and stands up himself; gazing into her eyes. "I want this to be a night we'll never forget – unlike last night," wincing at the thought. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes – okay?" Then he kisses her once again and takes off.

She runs out to the entrance of the fortress and watches as he flies away. _I wonder what he's up to; _shrugging her shoulders and walking back inside. She sits down on the pillar that they were sitting on just a few minutes ago.

"Lois Lane?"

She's startled when she hears her name. _I know that nobody else is here. Who on earth is calling my name? It's certainly not Clark because he just flew out of here. _She gets up and cautiously begins to walk around; looking behind pillars and looking up towards the top of the structure. "Who's calling me?"

"My name is Jor-El. I am Kal-El's birth father."

_Kal-El? Jor-El? Who the hell are they? _Out loud she says, "Who is Kal-El?"

"Kal-El is the birth name of the man you know as Clark Kent."

She's so shocked when she hears that statement that she has to sit down. After a moment she finally says, "Now I'm confused. Clark told me that his birth parents died?"

"We did – many years ago. When our planet was on the verge of exploding, I built a spaceship for my son. His mother and I wanted him to have a chance to fulfill his destiny. My spirit is contained within these walls."

"I can't believe this," she mutters. "I had no idea. But then again Clark just told me about his real identity. I guess he still has more to tell me."

"You were right before when you said that Kal-El was sent here to help people. Obviously you know my son very well. You must really love him to accept who he really is. And for that I will be forever grateful." He continues on. "You have a destiny too Miss Lane. There will be times where Kal-El will feel discouraged. That maybe his faith in humanity will be tested. You are the one who will be there to encourage him. You are his link to his own humanity."

"Wow," she finally says. "That's a lot to live up to."

"You can do it Miss Lane. You appear to be a strong and intelligent woman. Kal-El needs someone like you in his life. So promise me that you won't give up on him - or let him give up on himself.

She stands back up; taking a tissue out of her pocket to wipe her eyes. "I promise."

"Promise what?"

She spins around and sees Clark standing there. She runs up to him and throws her arms around him; squeezing him tightly. His arms come around her as well. "Are you okay?" he asks; lifting her head from his shoulder to gaze into her eyes.

"I'm fine Clark," deciding not to tell him about the conversation – at least for the time being.

"So you didn't answer my question. What did you promise?"

"I…um…made a promise to myself."

"Really? Is it something you can tell me?"

"I will eventually. Just not right now." Then she says, "So, did you do what you had to do?" changing the subject.

"I did." He removes his arms and takes her hand. "Come with me," leading her to a different area of the fortress. Her eyes widen at the sight.

"Oh Clark." She exclaims. "I can't believe you did all this," walking over to the bed that was set up. She touches the silk sheets. She smells the fresh flowers that were placed on one of the shorter pillars. Then she notices a box with a big bow on the bed. She looks back at Clark. "This is so beautiful."

"Open it," he says; walking over to her and sitting down on the edge of the bed. She picks up the box and sits down next to him. She removes the cover and parts the tissue paper.

"Oh," she gasps; slipping out a beautiful red nightgown.

"I know that red is your color. I hope it fits."

She takes a look at the label. "It's just my size," turning her head towards him and laying a gentle kiss on his lips. Then she gets up and goes behind one of the larger pillars to put it on. In the meantime, he changes into something else too. A minute later, she comes out. "What do you think?" she asks; twirling around.

"Wow!" he gasps. "You look so beautiful Lois."

She notices that he had changed into something too. "You should wear that shade of blue more often Clark," admiring the pajamas he's wearing. He has the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the top unbuttoned; revealing his smooth and very muscular chest.

She walks up to him and rests her hands on his chest; staring up into his blue eyes – which seem to sparkle even more than usual. He takes her hand and leads her over to the bed. "Please sit down."

She sits down, then he takes the spot next to her. He pulls out a couple of wedding rings out of his pocket.

"Where did you get those Clark?"

"It occurred to me that since we got married, that there should have been rings. So I went home and checked the other pockets in my jacket and found them there. I don't know why we weren't wearing them, but there they were." He pauses for a moment, then slips off the bed and gets down on one knee. He holds up her ring and asks, "Lois Lane, will you be my wife – and stay my wife for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes," she replies; her eyes watering up as he slips the ring on her finger. She takes the other ring from him; holding it up in front of him. "Clark Kent, will you be my husband – and stay my husband for the rest of our lives?'

"Absolutely yes," He answers as she slips the ring on his finger. He leans forward and kisses her. Then he reaches under the bed and pulls out an mp3 player. He stands up and walks over to one of the shorter pillars and sets it up. He presses 'play' and the music begins to play…

_**The only thing I want to do is be with you, as close to you as I can be…  
**_

He walks back to her and extends his hand to her. "Dance with me?"

"I'd love to," taking his hand. He pulls her into his arms and they begin to dance; their heads on each other's shoulders…

_**Let's make love all night long, until all our strength is gone. Hold on tight, just let go. I want to feel you in my soul. Until the sun comes up, Lets make love…  
**_

They continue to dance like that until Lois whispers in his ear. "Clark?"

"Yes Lois?" whispering right back.

"Where exactly did we get married?" she asks him.

"Well…according to the marriage license I found in my pocket, we were married in a wedding chapel in Vegas.

"Vegas?" lifting her head off his shoulder and staring at him. He nods yes.

"Not exactly the most romantic place to get married," she remarks. She starts to say, "How did we…" but doesn't finish the sentence.

"How did we…what Lois?"

"I was going to ask you how we got there, but then I realized that you probably flew us there."

"Probably. My guess is that I got the tattoo first, then we flew there."

"Whose idea do you think it was to get married in the first place?"

"I have absolutely no idea Lois," pulling her even closer to him. "Umm," he sighs. "I just love holding you."

"I love holding you too Smallville. I feel so safe when I'm in your arms."

He smiles back at her. "So…how about we start that honeymoon?"

"Bring it on Smallville. Show me what you got," giving him a sexy smile.

"Oh I'll bring it on all right," smirking as he lifts her up by the waist; her legs wrapping around him as they fall down on the bed.

He moans softly as they continue to kiss. His hands find the edge of her nightgown and pulls it up over her head; flinging it away. She slips his top off him and flings it away too. Then he gets off her and stands next to the bed; looking down at her naked body and licking his lips. She looks up at him and sees the lust in his eyes.

"What exactly are you waiting for Clark?"

"I was just thinking about what part of your body I want to devour first," raising his eyebrows and flashing his sexy smile at her. Then he abruptly pushes his pajama bottoms down to reveal his very well-toned naked body to her.

Even though she's already seen him naked, this was totally something different. "Oh," she gasps; her eyes looking him up and down; lingering on a particular part of his anatomy. Of course Clark notices. Then he comes back to the bed and spreads her legs apart so that he could lie down between them. His hands grip her waist as his mouth finds one of her nipples; surrounding it with his tongue. She throws her head back as he begins to suckle at her breast. "Oh Clark," she moans as his hand finds her other breast and begins to caress it; tweaking her nipple until it stands erect. Then he switches; paying it the same attention. Then he finally lets her nipple pop out of his mouth; gazing into her eyes.

Her hands are caressing his back as he starts to kiss her skin; making his way down her stomach until he reaches the soft hairs surrounding her core entrance. "Oh," she gasps as his mouth begins to nibble on them; a tingle beginning to flow through her body.

"Umm," he murmurs. "You're so wet Lois. I love that," continuing to pleasure her.

It turns her on for him to talk like that. "Oh Clark," she moans again. "Give me more!" her fingers now running through his soft black wavy hair.

He stops for a moment and looks up at her. "Okay," diving back in and inserting his tongue inside her; swirling it around. He continues to lick and suck all over her core entrance – as well as her inner thighs. She continues to moan; arching her back off the bed and thrusting her pelvis forward.

He's so turned on by her moans; the expressions of ecstasy that cross her face, that he feels a tingle starting in his own body. The more she moans, the faster his tongue moves. Then he removes his tongue and inserts several fingers into her; hitting her g-spot with such intensity that her legs begin to stiffen up.

"I'm cuming!" she cries out as her body begins to shudder; the orgasm hitting her suddenly. "I'm cuming!" she cries out again as her body convulses violently. He continues to rapidly thrust his fingers into her; penetrating her deeper as her inner walls tighten around his fingers. "Oh," she moans as her body finally begins to calm down. She finally opens her eyes and stares lovingly into his eyes.

"So…" pausing for a moment. "Did I bring it?" he asks.

"You f****** did all right," she says; rolling him onto his back and lying on top of him. "Now it's my turn," a smirk on her face as she begins kissing him down his stomach until she reaches his crotch.

His back suddenly arches off the bed when her tongue makes contact with his wet tip. "Ahh," he moans as her tongue glides up and down his shaft. "Oh Lois," he cries out as her mouth starts to envelop his shaft. She twists her head slightly as she begins to move her mouth up and down on him. His hands are cupping her head as she brings more of him into her mouth. She lightly nibbles him as it swells in her mouth with each passing moment. "Ahh," he cries out again as he reaches his climax; releasing himself as she deep throats him.

It turns her on to see the absolute pleasure on his face that she could feel the wetness between her own legs increase. But once his body calms down, he rolls her onto her back again and lies on top of her. Her legs wrap around his waist as he pushes forward and slides completely into her. "Oh," she cries out as he begins moving in and out of her; penetrating her as deeply as possible. They begin to move together in harmony; their arms wrapped around each other.

"Oh Lois," he cries out. "You feel so damn good," continuing to hit her throbbing and by now soaked inner walls.

"Oh Clark," she moans. "I want more. I need more," calling out to him. Her words spur him on to thrust even harder and more intensely. That's when she goes over the edge; the orgasm hitting her with such force that her eyes roll back in her head; her legs gripping his body tightly. Her body convulses under him as he starts to have an orgasm of his own.

The look on her face as he was making love to her was indescribable. It was so amazing to him that he could bring her to such a mind-blowing orgasm that it made his just as mind-blowing; finally releasing inside her as he cries out her name. After both their bodies finally settle down, Clark says to Lois, "You definitely brought it Lois," smiling down at her.

She smiles back at him; caressing his face with her fingers. "Oh Clark," she says softly. "I love you."

He stares into her lovely brown eyes while running his fingers through her hair. "I love you too Lois," gently kissing her. They lay there wrapped in each other's arms and kiss for a while. Then Clark says, "How about another go-around?"

She pretends to think for a moment. "Okay – if you think you can keep up with me," a smirk on her face.

"I think you have it backwards Lois. Let's see if YOU can keep up with me," returning her smirk with one of his own…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Daily Planet - 10:00 Monday morning**

Tess Mercer storms out of the elevator and begins to walk towards Clark and Lois's desks. But she's pissed off to see nobody there. _Where the h*** are they? _Frowning, she pulls out her cell phone and calls the farm. She's tapping her foot repeatedly as she's waiting for him to answer. But he doesn't. The phone keeps ringing and ringing until finally the voice mail comes on. She waits for it to finish, then leaves a message. "Kent, where the _h***_ are you and Ms. Lane? You were supposed to be in my office this morning at 9:00 sharp for a story meeting. The two of you better have a very good excuse for not showing up." Then she adds, "And hangovers _DON'T_ count," snapping her phone shut and storming out of there; re-entering the elevator. As the doors close, a horrible thought comes to mind. _Don't tell me they got a room after all? _She rolls her eyes at the thought.

She enters her office and sits down at her desk; still fuming at Clark and Lois. She can't help but think about how the two of them acted at the party on Saturday night. _I can't believe that Clark was actually drunk. And Lois? Well, that doesn't surprise me one bit; _pulling a file folder out of her drawer and beginning to read it. But she can't seem to concentrate on it. She throws it down; staring at the clock again. 10:10. Where_ the h*** are they? _Then she has a thought: _I know exactly who to ask that question. _Smiling to herself, she grabs her coat and exits her office.

**ISIS Foundation**

Chloe picks up the phone again and dials Clark's number; once again getting the voice mail. _Where the h*** is he? _she wonders; putting down the phone. She's been trying to reach him since the night before. She even tried his cell phone. But no luck. Then she decided to try to reach Lois – but no luck there either. _Obviously they must be together. But where? Unless he's mad at me for sticking them with the check. After all I did say that dinner was on me. _She shrugs off that thought. _Clark would never get mad at me for a little thing like that. _She frowns; leaning back in her chair. Before she could think about it further, she hears a knocking at the door. "Come in," she says; getting up from her chair.

Tess opens the door and steps into the office. "Hello Ms. Sullivan," she says.

Chloe is surprised to see her. "Hello Ms. Mercer," she says; keeping her distance. "Can I help you?"

"I'm hoping you can. I need to ask you something."

"Alright," Chloe replies; a little warily. "What exactly do you want to ask me?"

"It's about Clark Kent and Lois Lane."

_Of course it is. Who else would it be about? _Out loud she says, "What about them?"

"I'll just come right out with it. I was supposed to have a story meeting with them at 9:00 but neither one of them have even bothered to show up for work. I was wondering if you might have an idea of where they might be."

"Hum," Chloe says thoughtfully; walking over to the window and looking out for a moment. Then she turns around; looking back at Tess. "I honestly don't know Ms. Mercer. The last time I saw them was last night. The three of us went out for dinner. I left early so I have no idea where they went after that."

"Really?" says Tess; not believing a word of it. _She knows and won't tell me._

Chloe's eyes narrow at Tess's reaction. _She doesn't believe me. She thinks that I know and won't tell her. Well, I don't give a damn what she thinks. My friendship with Clark and Lois is far more important. _"Look Ms. Mercer," she says, "I really don't know where they are," walking over to the front door and holding it open.

Tess takes that as an obvious hint that her presence is no longer welcome. She walks over to the door and starts to leave, then turns back around. "If you do hear from them…"

"I'll tell them that you're looking for them," closing the door on Tess. Then Chloe leans back against the door. _I hope they're okay. _Then she has an idea. _Maybe I'll pay a little visit to the farm; _walking over to the closet and retrieving her coat and purse. Then she exits the office; locking the door behind her.

**Meanwhile back at the Fortress…**

"Well you sure can keep up with me that's for sure," Clark quips; rolling back on top of Lois.

"I told you Smallville, but you didn't believe me," rolling him onto his back again and pinning his arms down. "I told you to stay down, but you keep popping up."

"I'll make you a deal," he says.

She looks curiously at him. _This should be interesting. _"What's the deal?"

"I'll stay down if you go down," raising his eyebrows at her.

"You're pretty bold there aren't you Smallville?" she quips. _I love this side of Clark. I never knew he was even capable of that kind of talk. _

"What can I say? I guess you just bring it out of me," breaking loose of her grasp. He pulls her head closer until her lips are almost touching his. "Kiss me," he whispers.

"Hum," her finger on her lips. "I might have to think about this some more," teasing him. Then instead of laying her lips on his, she lays a trail of soft kisses down his chest; not stopping until she reaches his stomach.

"Umm," he sighs at her soft touch. "You have the softest lips Lois," his hands running through her hair. Then he has a thought. "Lois?"

She lifts her head and looks over at him. "What is it Clark?"

"Well…" he starts to say, "I was just thinking of calling in sick on Monday."

"Really?" she remarks; becoming more than a little interested in this topic of conversation. "Are you sick?" moving back up his body to kiss his forehead. "Yep, you do feel a little hot. I think you should definitely stay in bed," her lips making their way over to his. "As a matter of fact, I'm feeling a little hot myself. Maybe I should stay in bed too," continuing to kiss him.

"Umm," he murmurs; his hands gliding down her back until they reach her ass; gently squeezing it.

She gives a start as his hands take hold. He opens his eyes and looks into hers. "You like that don't you?" his eyebrow raised at her.

Without saying a word, she moves her hand down and squeezes his member; eliciting a groan from him. "Do you like that?" she quips; a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah," he sighs. "Do it again." So she does it again; another groan coming out of him. She's about to do it again when something he said a couple minutes ago finally registers with her.

"Clark?"

"Yes Lois?"

"Isn't today Monday?"

He sits up; causing her to sit up as well. He looks at her with a surprised look on his face. "I thought it was still Sunday?" he asks her.

"I think it's already Monday Clark. The party was Saturday night. We woke up Sunday morning with hangovers, then we went out to dinner Sunday night with Chloe. And we've been here pretty much since then. So it has to be Monday."

But then he also realizes something. "Weren't we supposed to have a story meeting with Tess Mercer at 9:00?"

Her eyes widen in horror at what he just said. "You're right Clark. She must be pretty pissed off by now. What should we do?"

He sighs; shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know." They both sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"I've got it!" she exclaims; startling him.

"Got what?" he asks her.

"What if we come up with a story idea that will absolutely blow her mind? That way she'll have no reason to be mad at us – in fact, she'll actually thank us," smiling at him.

He looks skeptically at her. "It would have to be a damn good story Lois. Do you have any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact I do Smallville," she retorts.

_This should be good, _he thinks. "Okay. Let me have it. What's your great idea?"

"What if we told Tess that we had a last minute interview with no other than the Red/Blue Blur himself?"

His eyes widen in disbelief. "You can't be serious?" he exclaims.

"Why not?" she asks him. "It's absolutely perfect."

"I don't know if I like that idea," frowning at her.

"Why not? There's already a lot of stories about him. Now if we …" her voice trailing off as she has another realization. "WAIT A MINUTE!" she exclaims again; "You're the Red/Blue Blur – aren't you?" She slaps her forehead. "I don't know why I didn't realize it before."

"I don't know why Lois," he says rather sheepishly.

"Well this is even more perfect!" she says; becoming more and more excited by the second. "I think we have to come up with a different name though. Red/Blue Blur is a mouthful. Maybe something with the word 'man' in it."

"Lois," he says; trying to interrupt her, but she's not paying attention.

"Let's see," furrowing her brows in concentration. "Iron man? Nah. "Power man? Nah," muttering out loud. She continues on; trying out various names. "Oh! I think I got it. What about 'Superman'?" staring at him with delight.

"Superman? Why Superman?"

"Because you're a super man, that's why. And not just because of your powers either," her hand reaching out to touch his face.

"I don't know Lois. I think…"

She interrupts him; laying her finger over his mouth. "From this moment on, you are no longer the 'Red/Blue Blur'. You are now officially 'Superman' – and that's final," she says emphatically.

"Well…" he says, "I guess there's no changing your mind now is there?" pulling her closer to him and laying a passionate kiss on her.

"Nope," pulling her lips away to gaze into his eyes. Then she says, "I love you Superman."

"And I love you – Mrs. Superman," smiling at her as he gently pushes her back down on the bed…

**Back at the Kent farm…**

Chloe pulls up in the driveway and sees both Clark and Lois's vehicles still parked in the driveway. _They have to be here; _walking over to the kitchen door and knocking on it. But there's no answer. She opens the door and walks into the kitchen; looking around for any signs of life. "Clark? Lois?" she calls out. She takes a quick look around, then goes into Clark's bedroom and takes a look inside. But then something catches her eye. She sees a folded up piece of paper lying on the bed. Her curiosity gets the best of her; walking over to the bed and picking it up. She unfolds it and begins to read it; her eyes widening with surprise. _I don't believe it. What didn't they do that night?_

She chuckles at first – but then as the realization of it hits her, she collapses on the bed in a fit of laughter. _Mr. & Mrs. Clark Kent; _continuing to laugh her ass off. _I am so going to have fun with them; _smiling to herself…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Fortress of Solitude**

"Clark?"

"Yes Lois?" looking up at her.

"Do you still want me to do that 'thing'?"

"What thing?" he asks her; his fingers running through her hair.

"Remember I said I would do anything to make it up to you for wishing the tattoo and a hangover on you?"

"Oh that thing," looking thoughtful. "No. I don't think so."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. Because I wasn't exactly looking forward to getting a tattoo that says 'Clark rocks my world' on my upper arm."

"Well I wouldn't breathe a sigh of relief if I were you Lois. I may have changed my mind about the tattoo, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Because you're not. I will come up with something a whole lot more...interesting," a smug expression on his face.

Her eyes widen at the implication of that statement. "I suppose you have some ideas already," she says in a slightly shaky voice.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a few in mind," a smirk on his face as he rolls back on top of her. Then he changes the topic of conversation.

"I hate to bring this up," he begins to say, " but maybe we should think about getting back to the real world," he says to Lois; beginning to kiss her all around her neck.

"I really don't want to, but I guess we should," reluctantly agreeing with him; her hands roaming his back. "Besides, we have to write that story on 'Superman' for Tess Mercer."

"I still don't know about that," his lips moving down to her chest. " People will want to know what he looks like. What are we going to tell them?"

She thinks about it while he's kissing her breast. "I have a few ideas if you're interested."

He stops what he's doing and looks up at her. _This should be interesting. _"Okay," he replies. "You tell me your ideas, and I'll continue what I was doing before you interrupted me - alright?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out," smiling up at him.

He smiles back at her, then picks up where he left off.

"Okay. I was thinking that you're going to need a costume of some type. And since they know you as the 'Red/Blue Blur', you should just stick to those colors. Maybe something skin-tight perhaps. That way it doesn't slow you down when you fly." She's about to continue when he interrupts her.

"You have got to be kidding," he says incredulously. "You expect me to wear tights?'

"Why not?" she asks him.

"If I wear something skin-tight, that will leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. I don't think I'd feel comfortable wearing something like that."

"You won't know until you try it. You should at least consider it?" rolling him onto his back and looking down at him. "I also think that you should have a symbol of some kind on your chest." She looks thoughtful for a moment, then says, "I got it!" she exclaims. "Since we're now calling you 'Superman', why not a big 'S'?" tracing one on his chest with her finger. "Oh, and don't forget a cape," she adds. "That would look awesome."

He looks up at her as if she's lost her mind. "Let me see if I got this straight: You want me to wear a red and blue skin-tight costume, a big "S" on my chest, and a red cape? That sounds utterly ridiculous."

"Did I also mention that your hair should be slicked back? Maybe even a little curl on your forehead?" a big smile on her face.

He rolls his eyes at the thought. "Now I know you've lost your mind," frowning at her. He sits up; forcing her to sit up as well. "Let's just say that I actually go along with this. What are we going to make this costume out of anyway?"

She frowns for a moment. "I have no idea. But it should be something durable so that you won't have to keep replacing it." Then suddenly she gets up and finds the discarded nightgown on the floor; putting it on and walking away.

_Where the h*** is she going? _getting out of bed and putting on the pajamas, then following her until they reach the area near the entrance.

"Jor-El?" she calls out. "Are you there?"

He stares at her in shock. "How on earth do you know that name? I haven't even gotten to that part of my secret yet?"

She turns around and faces him. "I...um...um..." stammering a little.

Then his eyes pop open as a realization hits him. "He made you promise something - didn't he? Alright - what exactly did he make you promise?"

"I'm really not sure if I'm supposed to tell you," she says to him.

"Well I think you better. We don't exactly have a typical father/son relationship you know. You have no idea of all the crap I've gone through all these years because of him. It's only until recently that we've been getting along."

She gazes into his eyes for a moment. "Well...okay," taking a deep breath. "He made me promise that I would never give up on you, or let you give up on yourself."

His mouth drops open at her revelation. "He said THAT?"

"Uh huh," she replies; walking over to him and laying her hands on his chest.

"Wow," he replies. Then he's quiet for a few minutes. "I never thought in a million years he would ever say something like that," he finally remarks. "All he ever talked about was my destiny." Then he adds, "It just doesn't sound like him."

"Well trust me Clark - or as he called you - 'Kal-El'. That's what he said."

"Were you going to ask him about the costume?"

"That's what I was thinking of," she responds. "You don't think it's a good idea - do you?"

"I don't know Lois. But if I do go along with this crazy idea of yours, I'll also have to find a way of quickly changing into it at a moment's notice without losing the clothes I'm wearing at the time. How do you suppose I do that?" he asks her.

"We could ask Jor-El about that too."

"You have an answer for everything - don't you?" pulling her closer to him.

She smiles up at him. "Now aren't you glad you married me? What would you do without me?"

"Honestly Lois, I don't know what I would do without you. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you," lightly kissing her on the lips. Then he slowly pulls away and adds, "And I don't even want to try."

"Good answer," kissing him back.

"Fine," he finally says. "I'll talk to him about it. But not right now. There's something else I need to do."

She looks curiously at him. "What exactly do you need to do?"

"I need to do you of course," sweeping her up in his arms.

She gasps as he starts walking. "But what about getting back to the real world?" staring up at him.

"The real world can wait until tomorrow," he quips.

"Where are you taking me?" looking up at him.

"To the bed," he replies; continuing to look straight ahead as he walks.

She throws her head back. "Okay. Take me. Take me to the bed."

**Daily Planet - 1:00**

Tess storms out of her office and makes her way back to Clark and Lois's desks. _They're still not here? Unbelievable! They have one h*** of a nerve in not showing up. They could have at least had the courtesy of calling. They better have a damn good excuse. _She's about to walk away when her assistant comes up to her.

"I knew I'd find you here Ms. Mercer."

She turns around and looks over at her. "What is it?" a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"I just heard a rumor that I think you might find very interesting."

"I'll only be interested if it has something to do with Clark Kent and Lois Lane."

Her assistant smiles at her. "That's who the rumor is about."

Now Tess's interest is peaked. "Let's go back to my office and talk about this - shall we?" a smile beginning to form on her face...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

He carries her back to where the bed is. But then he decides against it. _I have a better idea_; walking right past it. "I thought you were taking me to bed?" she says to him.

"I changed my mind," is all he'll say as he makes his way over to one of the shorter pillars. He sits down with her sitting across his lap; his arm around her waist and her arms around his. They sit there for a few minutes just kissing each other and getting lost in each other's eyes. Then he removes her hands from his waist and turns her so that she's facing away from him.

She turns her head to look back at him. His lips meet hers in a deep and passionate kiss. "Umm," she moans as his hands grab hold of hers and link them behind his neck. Then his fingers lightly graze her skin; starting at the underside of her jaw and making their way down to her stomach; his eyes closing and just enjoying the sensation of touching her.

Her body was already tingling at his touch. But the softness of his fingers on her bare skin made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Then his hands slowly glide back up until they reach her nipples; rolling them in between his fingers. "Ohh," she moans a little louder as his fingers continue to play with her nipples; her eyes closing.

His eyes pop open at the sound of her last moan; remembering something that had occurred to him while they were at the restaurant...

_**She sounded just like that last night. Only I can't place when she made it. Ugh! Now it's gonna drive me crazy until I do remember.**_

He realizes with a start where he heard her make those sounds. _Oh my goodness!_. _I think we did have sex that night! _he thinks to himself. _I won't tell her right now though. I'll tell her later; _putting it out of his head for the time being.

He gets back to what he was doing; namely pleasuring her. He uses his super breath to blow her hair to the side so that he could softly kiss her on the back of her neck; making his way to the tops of her shoulders. "Umm," he moans; leaving a trail of sensuous kisses across them.

His hands finally leave her breasts to grip her waist. He lifts her up and positions her over his member. Ohh," she moans again as her core lightly grazes his wet tip. She could also feel how wet she is inside; wanting to feel the sensation of him moving up against her achingly sensitive inner walls. "Oh Clark," moaning even louder as he continues to lower her until he's half way inside her.

He's loving how her body is responding to what he's doing to her. The constant moans escaping from her luscious lips turns him on so much that he cannot restrain himself anymore; dropping her down on him.

"Ahh," she cries out as he completely fills her up; her eyes closing. The feeling of him pulsing inside her is mind-blowing. He begins to thrust up into her; slowly at first, but then quickening the pace.

He groans with pleasure when she tightens her inner walls around him as he continues to thrust inside her; penetrating her deeper with every thrust. With every moan that comes from her, the harder he hits her inner walls.

Her hands move from behind his neck to cover his hands as she rocks back and forth on him; his thrusts continuing to hit her in all the right places. "Oh," she cries out again as she begins to have an orgasm; her body tensing up as he moves even faster inside her. Then she finally climaxes; her body shuddering almost violently as it floods her every vein. He climaxes a few seconds later; crying out her name as he finally releases himself into her.

"Umm," she moans softly; her head falling back against his chest. Then she turns her head to gaze into his eyes. "Why didn't we do this years ago?" she whispers.

"Because it wasn't time for us yet," he tells her. "But now it is," staring at her with so much love in his eyes.

She lightly presses her lips against his. He looks curiously at her. "What was that for?" he asks her.

"That's for always knowing the right thing to say," smiling at him.

He has a thoughtful look on his face. Then he whispers in her ear, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Another one?" she remarks. "Okay, what is it?"

"This was the first time I ever made love like we just did," he whispers again to her.

She has a surprised look on her face. "Really?"

"Really," he says. "And I loved every moment of it. In fact, I plan on doing it again," a sexy smirk on his face.

"And just what makes you think I'll let you?" arching one eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I think you'll let me - considering all the moans that came out of that hot and sexy mouth of yours," winking at her.

"You are soo bad Clark Kent," leaning in for another kiss. After their lips pull away, he says, "When I'm being bad, call me 'Kal' - okay?" arching his eyebrow at her.

"What about me?" she asks.

He looks at her curiously. "What about you?"

"I'm just as bad as you are. I think I deserve a 'bad' nickname too."

"Oh you are - you definitely are bad," he says emphatically. "What exactly did you have in mind?" his lips moving to her ear and beginning to nibble on the earlobe.

"Umm," she sighs. "I can't think straight when you do things like that to me."

"Well then I'll just have to do things like that more often," lifting her off his lap and turning her around so that she's facing him; her legs straddling his upper thighs. Her hands move back to link up around his neck as he returns to where he left off; sucking on her earlobe, then gradually making his way to the base of her throat. She throws her head back as he continues on his way down to her breast; taking one of them in his mouth.

"Ahh," she sighs again; his tongue swirling around her nipple and lightly grazing it with his teeth. She could feel his hands slide down her body; making their way down to her ass. She gasps as his hands take hold; squeezing them with his fingers.

She decides to be a little bad herself. She removes one of her hands from behind his neck and glides it down his back; not stopping until she reaches the small of his back. Then she moves it around to his stomach; continuing on her journey down to his crotch. Her fingers weave in and out of the soft and thick hairs surrounding him. "Umm," he moans; releasing her breast from his mouth. He closes his eyes; groaning with pleasure as her hand moves down to the base of his shaft and wraps around it. "Ohh, " he moans even louder as her hand squeezes him gently; continuing to do so as it moves up and down on him. His arms wrap tightly around her waist as she continues to pleasure him.

Then she removes her hand; slipping off his lap and onto her knees in front of him. He opens his eyes to watch as she lowers her lips to the base of his shaft and begin to lay a trail of soft kisses up to his tip; blowing gently on it. He groans again as her warm breath hits his wet tip. He throws his arms behind him; his hands resting on the pillar for support as he arches his back and thrusts himself into her waiting mouth. She takes him all in; swirling her tongue and squeezing him with her mouth. Her teeth lightly graze him as she continues to suck him. He throws his head back; closing his eyes again as she continues to please him.

She looks up occasionally to see the look of pure ecstasy on his face. It turns her on so much to see how much he's enjoying what she's doing to him that she's aching for him to be inside her again. But she wants to see him cum first. He groans again as her fingers cup his balls; squeezing his swelling member with her mouth even harder.

"Ahh," as he finally feels the sweetness of release; his body convulsing almost violently. She lets go of him and he falls back onto the pillar. "Ohh," he moans softly as his orgasm continues to flow through him.

She gets off her knees and lays down on top of him; her hands gently caressing his face. She stares into his closed eyes; waiting for them to open. When they finally do, he gazes back at her; a smile on his face. "Oh Lois," he sighs; his arms coming around her waist and pulling her closer to him so that he could kiss her. "Umm," he sighs again as they continue to kiss. Then he sits up; causing her to sit up too. "I think I just came up with a 'bad' nickname for you," a sexy little smirk on his face.

"You did?" arching one eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

He whispers in her ear. She pulls her head back to look at him. "I like it," kissing him again.

Then he gets a wistful look on his face. She looks curiously at him. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"I was just thinking that as much as I hate it, we really should go back home."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. As much as I would love to stay here with you, we really should go back. There are a lot of things we have to deal with."

He nods in agreement. Then she says, "What about the costume idea? Are you going to talk to Jor-El about it? Because you did say you would after you 'did me' as you put it?"

"Let's hold off on the costume for the time being. We'll just concentrate on the interview part and my new name - okay?"

"Okay," she replies.

He looks at her strangely. "Since when do you automatically agree with me?"

"I wouldn't get used to it if I were you," she quips.

"Now that's the Lois I know and love," he says; kissing her once more. Then he says, "There's just one more thing though," pausing for a moment.

"What is it Clark?"

"I don't think we should tell anyone we're married until we tell my mother. I want her to hear it from us and not from anyone else."

"I agree with you Clark. She should be the first to know about our marriage."

"She's probably going to be a little disappointed though," not picking up on the fact that she agreed with him again. "She would have wanted to be there to see her only son get married."

"Well if you think about it, we don't even remember getting married. It's still a little hazy for me. What about you?"

"The same for me too. But I'm sure that in time those memories will come back. I just hope that we didn't do anything else. I think we did enough - don't you think?" Then he suddenly stops talking.

She looks at him puzzled. "That is all we did - _isn't it_?"

"Well..." he answers sheepishly. "I did remember one more thing that we did - at least I think we did."

"Okay - now you're starting to worry me. What else could we have possibly done?"

"Remember when we woke up that morning and I asked you if you remembered us having sex?"

"I said that I didn't think we had because I would have remembered it," her hand gently stroking him again. But she stops talking and stares back at him in shock; it finally occurring to her what he was trying to tell her. "Are you saying that we had sex?"

"I think we did - but I'm not 100% sure about it. All I remember is the sounds of moaning coming out of your mouth - and that's it."

"Well maybe I was moaning about something else?" she says hopefully.

"I don't know Lois. But I hope you're right." He lifts her off his lap and sets her back down on the floor; standing up himself. "Let's get dressed and go home - okay?" smiling at her.

"Okay," she replies; smiling back at him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Daily Planet - Tess's office**

"MARRIED? You're telling me that Clark Kent and Lois Lane got married?" Tess exclaims; staring at her assistant.

"They 'supposedly' got married Ms. Mercer. I told you it's only a rumor."

Tess looks thoughtful for a moment. "Who did you hear this rumor from?" she asks her.

"I'd rather not say who I heard it from. Just some guy who was at the party."

"Uh huh," Tess mutters to herself. "What exactly did he see - or hear - anyway?"

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "According to him - right after you told Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane to 'get a room', they ran outside to get a cab. Well he had just gone outside to get one too and had just climbed in when they got into the cab too. And they were all over each other. Then Ms. Lane says to Mr. Kent that she thought it would be fun if he got a tattoo..."

Tess interrupts her for a moment. "A tattoo?" her curiosity getting the better of her. "Clark Kent got a tattoo?"

"Again Ms. Mercer, that's a rumor. Anyway, Mr. Kent instructs the driver to drop them off at the nearest tattoo parlor. Just as they're getting out, he hears Ms. Lane tell Mr. Kent that it would be even more fun if they got married. And Mr. Kent says 'okay'. Let me get the tattoo first, then we'll fly to Vegas. And that's the last he saw of them."

Tess sits back down in her chair; stunned - absolutely stunned. "This is unbelievable," she finally remarks. "It would certainly explain why they didn't show up for work today. They probably got that 'room' in Vegas,"

She gets back up. "I want to know for sure," staring at her assistant with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes Ms. Mercer, I'll start looking into it," turning around and walking out the door; shutting it behind her. After she leaves, Tess walks over to the window and stares out for a moment.

_I don't mind Clark Kent so much, but Lois Lane? Ugh! I can't stand her. If she didn't have the makings of a great reporter, I'd get rid of her. _

She walks back to her desk; pulling out a bottle of brandy and a glass. She pours herself a small glass and begins sipping it as she walks around her office; finally settling down on the couch.

_If this rumor is true, then I'm going to have to be a little more careful - especially around Clark. _She frowns at the thought. _He'll just defend her if I try anything with his wife. Wife. I just can't believe it. Lois Lane-Kent; _shaking her head at the thought.

She gets up from the couch and walks back to her desk. She picks up the phone and begins to make a call. She listens for a moment, then slams the phone back down in its receiver. _Still no answer; _leaning back in her chair. _Married or not, I'm going to let them have it when they finally show up; _a fierce look on her face.

**At the same time...**

Clark and Lois finally arrive back at the farm. Lois unlocks the kitchen door and is about to open it when Clark moves in front of her; blocking her way.

"What's going on Smallville?" she asks him.

"You don't want to jinx it - do you?"

She looks puzzled. "Jinx what?"

He lifts her up into his arms and carries her over the threshold; not stopping until they're in the living room. He stares intensely into her hazel eyes and smiles; saying, "The husband always carries his new wife over the threshold and into their first home as a married couple."

She looks up at him with the same intensity. "You are such a romantic Clark Kent. I wish I had realized that a long time ago."

"Well, you have the rest of our lives to make it up to me," winking at her; then lowering his lips to hers.

"Umm," she sighs; smiling up at him after their lips pull apart. "Can you do one thing for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you put me down now?"

"Do I have to?" acting a little disappointed.

"I won't be able to do my job if you're always carrying me around?" she quips.

"Alright," reluctantly setting her down. "I should probably check the voice mail. Who knows how many messages there might be," walking over to the telephone and picking up the receiver. He dials a few numbers, then keys in his pin number. "Wow," he exclaims.

She looks over at him curiously. "Wow, what?" she asks him.

"There are over 20 messages here. And at least half of them are from Tess Mercer. She sounds pretty angry. You should hear this one," putting the speaker on…

"_**Kent, where the h*ll are you and Ms. Lane? You were supposed to be in my office this morning at 9:00 sharp for a story meeting. The two of you better have a very good excuse for not showing up. And hangovers DON'T count."**_

Her eyes widen as she listens to the message. "You weren't kidding when you said 'Wow!' Clark."

Then another message comes on…

"_**Clark, its Chloe. Tess Mercer came by my office saying the two of you never showed up for work. She thought I knew where you were. I just assumed you were home so I came by the house and you weren't here. I just want to make sure you and Lois were feeling better and that you're okay. Call me when you get this message."**_

"I'll call her as soon as we finish listening to the rest of them," he remarks. Then another message starts playing…

"_**Hey Clark, its Oliver. I was just checking up on you to see how you were doing. You were really knocking back those margaritas Saturday night. I thought you couldn't get drunk? What the hell happened at the party anyway? Speaking of the party, that was SOME show you and Lois put on. You have a pretty good voice – but couldn't you have at least picked a better song? I cringe just thinking about it. Next time out, we're doing a duet and I'LL pick out the song. Anyway, I stopped by the Planet earlier and EVERYBODY was talking about it. And I have to say that it's about time you and Lois got it on. And if that lap dance was any indication…Wow! Anyway, call me when you get a chance."**_

"I bet they can't wait for us to show up tomorrow," Lois remarks with a sigh as she sits down on the couch and leans back on it.

"Yeah," he replies. "We're never gonna hear the end of it – especially from Oliver," sitting down next to her. Then the last message that plays causes them to both sit up and take notice…

"_**Clark, its Mom. I need to talk to you in person. I heard a rumor and want to hear the truth directly from you. Come see me as soon as you get this message. And one more thing...bring Lois with you."**_

They stare at each other in shock. "You don't think that…" unable to finish the question.

"I think she knows," Clark says to her. "But the question is: how does she know?" They both lean back against the couch; holding each other's hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Martha Kent's office - 30 minutes earlier...**

Martha is sitting behind her desk having a cup of coffee when her assistant comes in. "Senator Kent?"

"Yes Megan?" putting her cup down.

"I just received the strangest phone call."

Martha stares curiously at her. "Who was it from?"

"That's just it. I have no idea. But she wanted me to wish you congratulations."

Martha gazes curiously at her. "Congratulations for what?" she asks her.

"Congratulations on your new daughter-in-law," she replies.

"My new WHAT?" standing up and staring back at her; her hands on her hips.

"Your new daughter-in-law," she repeats.

Martha can't believe what she's hearing. "I don't know who this person is, but I can assure you that my son wouldn't get married without telling me. And the last time I spoke with him, he wasn't dating anyone." She pauses for a moment. "What else did this person say?"

"Well...she said that she was faxing something over that would prove it."

"Has it come yet?"

"Not yet Senator. I'll go check the fax machine again," leaving Martha alone with her thoughts. _Married? No way. Clark would never do such a thing without telling me first. And if he did, then who could he have married? Certainly not Lana. He told me that he doesn't love her anymore._

But before she could think about it any further, Megan comes back in with a fax in her hand. "Here it is Senator," handing Martha the piece of paper. Martha puts on her glasses and studies the paper. "This is a marriage license issued to Clark Kent and..." the blood draining from her face as she reads the name of the bride. "Lois Lane." Her jaw drops and she sits back down at her desk; continuing to stare at the paper.

"Are you okay Senator?" beginning to get a little concerned.

"I...uh..." stammering a little at first, but finding her voice. "I'll be okay. I have to make a phone call. I don't want to be disturbed."

"Very well Senator," she replies; walking over to the door. She turns back around. "Senator?"

Martha looks back up. "Yes Megan?"

"If there's anything I could do..."

"I'll let you know. Thank you," managing a small smile. Then Megan steps through the doorway; closing the door behind her. As soon as she's gone, Martha picks up her phone and makes a call.

She waits for the voice message to finish, then begins to speak...

"_Clark, its Mom. I need to talk to you in person. I heard a rumor and want to hear the truth directly from you. Come see me as soon as you get this message. And one more thing...bring Lois with you."_

She hangs up the phone and leans back in her chair; lost in thought. _He better have a damn good excuse for not telling me._

**Back in Metropolis...**

Tess leaves the office supply store. _Let's see how the new Mr. & Mrs. Clark Kent talk their way out of this one; _feeling very pleased with herself_. _She's about to start walking down the street when a few drops fall on her hand. She frowns for a moment as it begins to rain. _Damn it. I forgot it was supposed to rain today. Where's my umbrella when I need it? _But then she decides she's not going to let a little rain spoil her good mood. In fact, she can't help humming to herself as she continues walking down the street...

_**I'm singing in the rain, Just singing in the rain, What a glorious feelin' I'm happy again...  
**_

**Back at the farm...**

Clark and Lois listen to the message again. Then Clark stands up and looks down at Lois. "She sounds like she's pretty upset Lois," a worried look on his face.

"I know," looking up at him; a pensive look on her face.

He walks over to the window and stares out of it. "I just don't understand how on earth she found out about it?"

She gets up from the couch and walks up behind him; wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder.

He turns around to face her; still in her arms. His eyes widen in horror as a sudden thought occurs to him. "You don't suppose everyone at the Planet knows about this?"

She stares at him in shock. "I didn't even think of that!"

"Uh huh," slipping out of her arms and plopping back on the couch. She sits down next to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, then rests her head on his shoulder; his arm coming around her. He's about to say something when they hear a knocking at the door. They both look up to see who it is. Then Lois gets up and walks over to the door; opening it to let Chloe in.

"Hi Chloe," Lois says. "We just got your message and were going to call you."

"You know I was worried about you too," walking into the living room and sitting down next to Clark. "Where have you guys been anyway?" she asks.

Clark and Lois both blush a little at Chloe's question. She looks curiously at them. _Uh huh, _she thinks to herself. _That answers my question. _Then Clark finally speaks up.

"Chloe?" taking her hands in his. "Lois and I have something to tell you that will most likely shock you."

"O-kay," she replies; knowing exactly what Clark is about to tell her. _I know I was going to have fun with them, but now I don't think I should. Clark is pretty sensitive about this kind of thing._

"Lois and I got married."

Chloe looks at Clark, then at Lois; not saying a single word.

"Married," she says.

"In Vegas," Lois

"That's it?"

Clark and Lois are utterly flabbergasted at her reaction. "What do you mean 'that's it'?" Why aren't you shocked?"

Well..." hesitating for a moment, "I wasn't going to tell you this - but when I came by the house looking for you, I went upstairs to your bedroom thinking that maybe you were lying down. That's when I saw a piece of paper on your bed. Well I couldn't help myself and..."

"You already knew we got married - didn't you?" he accuses her.

"I'm sorry Clark. Maybe I shouldn't have..."

"What?" interrupting her. "Invade my privacy Chloe?"

Chloe is surprised by the tone in his voice. "I'm sorry Clark. I shouldn't have..."

"No you shouldn't have," interrupting her again; snapping at her. "Frankly, it was none of your business. Or anybody's for that matter." He stops talking for a moment. "Did you tell my mother about this?"

"WHAT?" she exclaims. "I can't believe you asked me that question. I haven't told anybody about it. I figured it was your news to reveal. I admit that I'm nosey at times - and stick my nose in where it doesn't belong, but I would NEVER ever do anything like that," turning her back to him. But then she turns back as something he just said finally registered. "What did you just say about your mother?"

Without a word, Clark walks over to the phone and replays his mothers message. "How on earth did she find out?" her eyes widening in surprise.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out Chloe. Someone told her. And since it wasn't you, it had to be someone who..." his voice trailing off as something occurs to him. He gets up from the couch and looks down at Lois and Chloe. "What if it was Tess?"

"Well that wouldn't surprise me in the least," Lois remarks. "I wouldn't put it past her. She's pretty devious."

"Well she did come by my office looking for you," Chloe says. "I'm sure she didn't believe me when I said I didn't know where you were."

"Actually Chloe," Lois turns to her. "We were at the fortress."

Chloe's jaw drops at Lois' statement. "You told her your secret?" turning to stare at Clark.

"Of course I did. She's my wife. She should know my secret." He looks over at Lois with one of the sweetest smiles on his face. "I like saying that. My wife," saying it again. He sits back down next to her and puts his arms around her; pulling her in for a tender yet passionate kiss.

"I like hearing it," she quips after their lips pull apart. "My husband," she whispers in his ear.

_Oh brother, _Chloe thinks. _Get a room already. Wait a minute. Scratch that. They probably already did._

Clark and Lois look up and see the annoyed look on Chloe's face. They can't help but be amused by her expression. "Think what you want Chloe. We're not hiding it. We love each other - and we don't care who knows it," he says emphatically; turning again to Lois and kissing her again.

"Umm," Lois murmurs as Clarks hands wander up and down her back.

"I think I'm gonna leave now. If I stay any longer, I think I'll throw up," getting up from the couch and walking over to the door.

Clark pulls away from Lois and follows her over to the door. "Chloe, I'm sorry I snapped at you before."

She bites her lip. "I'm sorry I violated your privacy. I promise I'll try not to do it again."

He smiles back at her; giving her a hug. "I appreciate that."

She starts to walk out the door. "By the way," turning back around. "What are you going to say to your mother?"

"I don't know Chloe," he says truthfully. "But we'll think of something."

"Well good luck with that," smiling one more time before she walks out the door.

He closes the door with a sigh; coming back to join Lois on the couch. "We have to go see Mom right now." He pauses for a moment. "Are you ready for another flight?" he asks her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replies. He gets up and lifts Lois into his arms and goes outside; taking off into the clear blue sky...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Martha's office building**

Clark and Lois arrive at her office building. After they go through security, they are escorted to her outer office. After they introduce themselves to Martha's assistant, they sit down and anxiously wait for Martha to arrive.

Clark keeps clasping his hands over and over. Lois keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs. And both of them are fidgeting in their seats. "How long have we been waiting any way?" Lois asks him.

"I would say about ten minutes," he says. She stops talking and leans back in her chair. There's silence between them for five more minutes.

"I'm really nervous," he says suddenly.

Lois turns her head to look at him. "You too?"

He nods yes. "I think we should have changed clothes before we came here," looking ruefully at his jeans and tee-shirt.

"Yeah. That probably would have been a good idea," looking down at her own jeans and shirt.

"Maybe we could sneak out and make a quick trip home, then come back."

"I don't think even you are that fast. She should be here any second," she replies.

He sighs as he leans back in his chair. "I'm sure she's not happy about the fact that I got married a second time in Vegas without telling her."

Her eyes widen in shock. "You were married before?"

He looks at her curiously. "I told you about that - didn't I?"

"No you didn't," she retorts; abruptly getting up from her seat and glaring at him. "I think I would have remembered something like that," her hands on hips. "Who exactly did you marry anyway?"

"You remember Alicia - don't you?"

She thinks about it for a moment. "Oh yeah, the one who tried to kill Lana at least two different times," calming down as she sits back in her seat. "What did she do to get you to marry her anyway?" she asks him.

"She wanted me to wear a necklace she made for me. I had no idea that it was made from red kryptonite."

"Red kryptonite?" looking puzzled. "I don't think you told me about that?"

"Well there are at least two types of kryptonite. The green one weakens me. If I'm around it long enough, it could kill me. The red one lowers my inhibitions. I do whatever I want or desire without thinking of the consequences."

"So you _wanted_ to marry her? Why?"

"I guess I was so desperate to not be alone that I latched onto her. She knew what it was like to be different. And at that time, I just wanted to feel normal."

She's about to ask a question when he continues. "In answer to what you were just about to ask me, the marriage wasn't considered valid because we weren't of legal age yet."

She looks astonished at him. "How did you know that I was going to ask that question?"

"Because I would have asked the same question," he replies. He leans over and takes her hands in his. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I really thought I had told you."

"I guess I could forgive you this time," leaning forward to kiss him on his cheek. "Are there any other ex-wives I should know about?"

"No," smiling back at her . "She was the only one. But I can't technically call her an ex-wife because it didn't count. As far as I'm concerned, _You're _my first wife."

"And only wife. Don't you forget that," she says emphatically; punching him on the shoulder. Then she asks, "Is there anything else you haven't told me yet?"

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you about yet. The past few days have just been..."

"I know what you mean," holding on to his hands tighter.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you. I'm just glad you know my biggest secret. Everything else falls under that."

She's about to respond when the office door opens and Martha steps out. "Clark. Lois. Come on in," walking back into the office.

Clark and Lois stare at each other. "This is not good," he whispers to her. She nods back at him; taking his hand again as they walk into Martha's office.

**Twenty minutes earlier...**

After Martha's assistant informs her of Clark and Lois's arrival, Martha sits back down in her chair. "Tell them that I'll be a few minutes. In the meantime, why don't you take off early today?"

"Really?" she says; her eyebrows raised. "Are you sure? Don't those budget reports have to be ready by Friday?"

"I worked on it most of last night. So it's not a problem," Martha replies with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time."

"Thank you Senator," smiling at her as she walks out of the office; closing the door behind her.

Martha leans back in her chair and thinks about what she wants to say to Clark and Lois. _I'll just let them sit there a while before I let them in; _the first hint of a smile on her face since she found out about their marriage.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Clark and Lois walk into Martha's office and close the door behind them; sitting down on the chairs directly in front of Martha's desk. Martha sits down in her chair and stares intently at the two of them.

_This is bad; _thinking to himself. _This is sooo bad. She didn't even hug or kiss us hello. She must really be upset. No. Scratch that. She's mad. _

They all continue to stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. _Why isn't she saying anything? Is she waiting for me to say something? Okay. Here goes. _"Mom," he starts to say.

"No Clark," getting up from her chair and making her way around the desk; sitting on the edge of it in front of them. "I don't want either one of you to say anything until I have my say. Is that understood?" They both nod yes. "Okay. I'm not going to beat around the bush. I am very disappointed in you Clark. I thought that when you really got married, that I would be there to celebrate with you. Instead, I get an anonymous call from some mysterious woman congratulating me on my new daughter-in-law," shooting a look at Lois.

She continues on. "But I thought that my son wouldn't do that to me again. It couldn't be true. Not after what happened with Alicia," pausing for a moment. "But imagine my surprise when a fax of a marriage certificate comes to me with the names Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Needless to say, it totally shocked me. I had no idea that the two of you were even dating?" an incredulous look on her face. "At the very least, you could have had the decency to tell me yourselves before anybody else. I deserved a h*** of a lot more than a fax," her eyes watering a little.

Clark stares at his mother at her use of a curse word. _She NEVER swears._

"But at the same time," continuing on, "I guess I always knew that the two of you would finally give in to your feelings to each other. I just didn't expect it to happen like this."

Lois looks over at Clark with tears in her eyes. He pulls out a tissue from his pocket and hands it to her; taking one for himself. "Is it okay for me to say something now?" he asks her.

"Go ahead," sliding off the desk and returning to her chair; sitting down and leaning back against it.

"Mom," he begins, "I know you're disappointed. Believe me when I say that I never expected to get married this way. But the thing is," hesitating for a moment, "Lois and I were drunk when we got married."

Martha's eyes widen in disbelief. "DRUNK?" she replies. "Do you really expect me to believe that you of all people got drunk?"

"It's true Mrs. K," Lois replies; speaking up. "We were at a _Daily Planet_ party and I made a stupid wish that Clark would get drunk and know what it was like to wake up with a hangover."

"Wait a minute," getting up from her desk and walking back to the front of her desk; staring down at Lois. "You're saying that Clark was affected by magic?"

"Yes Mrs. Kent," Lois says. "And I'm so sorry that all this happened. It was totally my fault. It's just that we were arguing and I was so pissed off that...well...you know I had to open my big mouth," leaning back in her chair with a sigh.

"Well..." sitting back down on the desk. "Does this mean that you're not going to stay married?"

"Actually," reaching over to take Lois's hand in his. "We've decided to stay married. We've finally admitted to each other that we love each other."

She looks curiously at him. "But if you hadn't gotten married, would you still have admitted that you had feelings for each other?" She asks him.

"Honesty Mom? I don't know. Maybe not. But what I do know is that if we hadn't ended up drunk and married, we might have never admitted to each other how we really felt. I have the feeling that something drastic had to happen for us to finally confess our love for each other." He stops for a moment, then says, "We weren't going to tell anyone we got married until we told you first, but apparently someone beat us to the punch. And that's the honest truth. You know I wouldn't lie about something as important as this," giving her his best puppy-dog look.

"That puppy-dog look may have worked when you were a kid Clark, but now?"

"Oh believe me Mrs. Kent," Lois interjects, "It still works," giving Clark a sly wink. "You can't fight it."

Martha chuckles at that comment. "You're right Lois. You're absolutely right about that." She looks thoughtful for a moment. "I could never resist a Kent boy. Clark definitely got that from Jonathan. He used to give me that look when I was mad at him. I could never resist it," looking over at Clark.

Clark gets up from his chair and puts his arms around Martha; giving her a hug. "Save some room for me," Lois getting up from her chair and inserting herself in between them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Washington, D.C.**

"Thank you for lunch Mrs. K," Lois says; laying down her fork and looking fondly at her.

"You're welcome Lois," she replies; smiling back at her.

"I hate to break this up, but we probably should get back to Smallville," Clark interjects. "Lois and I need to write that article."

"He's right," Lois replies with a smile.

"Wow," he remarks. "You just agreed with me again. I really should start keeping track of these things," he says with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"Don't get used to it Smallville," lightly punching him on the arm.

Martha observes the two of them and just shakes her head. _It's funny. The way they banter back and forth - you'd think they've been married for years. _She gets up from her chair and picks up the bill. "I'll be right back, then we can leave," walking away from the table.

Lois leans back in her chair and looks over at Clark. "I have to say that I was really nervous about coming here. But I'm happy that we did."

He nods his head in agreement; sliding his chair over until he's next to her. "I know," he replies; resting his hand on her shoulder. "I just wish we had the opportunity to tell her ourselves instead of her finding out by a fax," frowning a little.

"Do you think it was Tess Mercer?" Lois asks him.

"I certainly wouldn't put it past her. She's pretty devious. And Mom did say that it was a woman's voice who called. Who else could it be?"

"The only thing I can't figure out is how she found out in the first place?" a puzzled expression on her face.

"I have no idea," also leaning back in his seat. "But I think we have to prepare for the possibility that everybody at the _Planet_ knows about our marriage."

"Yep," a small frown on her face.

Martha returns to the table. "Are you ready to go?" she asks them.

"I think so," smiling at Lois. He stands up and extends his hand to her. "Are you ready for another flight Mrs. Kent?"

"I like the sound of that," Martha replies before Lois could say anything.

"I like it too," getting up from her chair and taking his hand. The three of them walk outside into the early evening air. Clark walks over to the limousine and opens the door for Martha. "I'll call you soon Mom," giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"_We'll_ call you soon," Lois retorts; raising her eyebrows at Clark. Then she walks over to Martha and gives her a hug. "I'm glad you're my mom now too," she whispers in her ear.

"Lois?"

"Yes?" lifting her head off Martha's shoulder and looking at her.

"I've always thought of you as a daughter," smiling back at her. She gives Lois a peck on the cheek, then steps into the limousine; closing the door.

Clark and Lois watch as the limousine pulls away from the curb and disappears down the street. Clark puts his arms around Lois's waist. "Let's go home - shall we?" smiling down at her.

"You bet," putting her arms around him.

He lifts her up into his arms and takes a quick look around; then goes behind the building and takes off into the evening sky.

**Later that evening...**

"I hate to admit it, but this turned out pretty good," Clark remarks; proofreading the article.

"Are you kidding? It came out GREAT!" Lois says with a big smile on her face. "Tess Mercer's jaw will drop when she finds out."

"I hope you're right," a small frown on his face. "She's still going to be pretty pissed off at us for not even calling in to say we weren't coming in. She doesn't forget a thing like that."

She takes the print-out of the article out of his hand and lays it down on the table. "Well you're just going to have to turn the volume on that 'Kent charm' all the way up," she quips; winking at him.

He looks at her with his trademark 'puppy dog' expression. "What is this 'Kent charm' that you keep referring to?" he asks.

She sits there and gazes at him for a moment; pondering the question. "It's not something I can describe Smallville. It just...is," smiling at him as she gets up from her chair and makes her way over to him. She straddles his lap and links her hands around his neck. "Umm," she moans; nuzzling his neck. "You taste pretty good too there Smallville," her lips finding his earlobe.

"Ooh," he sighs; getting a tingle just from her lips on his skin. He pulls her closer to him; his hands gliding up and down her back. "I love having you on my lap," he whispers into her ear; his eyes closing.

"You do huh?" whispering back as her lips make their way down his neck to the base of his throat. His head tilts backwards as her fingers slowly unbuttons his shirt; kissing her way down his chest as she continues to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

He groans with pleasure as her lips find his nipple and gently nips it; taking it in her mouth. He squirms in his seat when her hand glides down to his crotch and begins to glide it up and down; his hands gripping her waist tightly. Then her fingers find the zipper and pulls it down.

"Oh yeah," he moans louder as her fingers wrap around him and squeezes him; gently at first. Then her hand starts moving up and down; slowly increasing the pressure. His hands leave her waist and grabs onto the back of the chair.

"You love that, don't you?" she coos; adding even more pressure.

"Uh huh," he murmurs as he continues to writhe in his seat from the pleasure she's giving him. She could feel how aroused he is by how hard he feels in her hand. Then she removes her hand and slips off his lap and onto her knees.

"Ahh!" he moans even louder as she begins taking him into her mouth; little by little until she has all of him inside. Her hands caress his balls as she continues to move up and down on him; squeezing him with her lips. Then he finally cries out, "I'm cuming," his body arching off the back of the chair as he reaches his climax; releasing himself into her. She removes her mouth and gazes up at him; watching the expressions on his face as his climax crosses his face.

She gets off her knees and straddles him again; kissing her way back up his chest and not stopping until she reaches his lips. "Umm," she sighs; "You really do taste good," she murmurs.

He finally opens his eyes and gazes back at her. "It's my turn," he says; raising one eyebrow at her.

She stares right back at him. "I was hoping you'd say that," winking at him.

He picks her up and sets her down on the table. He takes off his shirt, then proceeds to remove his pants; pulling them off. He slowly unbuttons her shirt and slips it off her shoulders. Then he unzips her jeans and pulls them off; leaving her clad only in her lacy pink bra and panties. He stands there for a moment just admiring how beautiful and sexy she looks.

She stares up at him. "Do you like pink Clark?"

"Oh yeah. I love pink very much Lois," his voice sounding even deeper than usual. "But do you want to know what I love even more?" he asks her.

She looks curiously at him. "What do you love even more?"

His answer is to promptly remove her bra and panties; revealing her nakedness. "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh I think it does," she says as he pulls her up to the edge of the table, then gently pushes her down onto it. He kneels down on the floor in front of her; his hands cupping her ass. "OH," she gasps as he inserts his head between her legs; her knees wrapped around his upper body as he begins to lick and nibble her all over her entrance.

Her pelvis slightly arches off the table as he continues to eat her out; her eyes closing. More moans come out of her mouth as his tongue darts in and out of her. She moans even louder when his fingers replace his tongue and hits her g-spot over and over again. Her body begins to shudder; her legs stiffening up around him as her orgasm hits her. "AHH!" she cries out; her body convulsing like crazy.

He removes his head from between her legs and stands back up. He leans over her and gently kisses her on the lips as her body finally settles down. She opens her eyes and fixes them on his. "Oh wow," she murmurs.

He smiles down at her. "I'm not finished yet," a slight smirk on his face. He lifts her up off the table and into his arms.

"Where are we going?" finally finding her voice.

"I'm taking you to bed Mrs. Kent - where I'm going to make love to you all night long," carrying her up the stairs...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**Tuesday morning - the next day**

"Lois?" whispering in her ear. "It's time to get up. We have to go back to work this morning." But she doesn't wake up. "Lois?" he says; a little louder this time. But she still doesn't answer.

He decides to try something a little radical. He pulls off the sheet and carefully rolls her onto her back. Then he crawls on top of her and lowers his mouth to her breast.

Her eyes pop wide open at the sight of Clark sucking on her breast. "What do you think you're doing Smallville?" pushing him off her and sitting up. "You're taking advantage of me without my permission?" her eyes narrowing.

"I tried to wake you up, but you just wouldn't have any of it," shrugging his shoulders. "Besides," pushing her back down and straddling her thighs, "I didn't hear any complaints last night?" raising one eyebrow at her.

"Well let me tell YOU something Smallville," poking him in the chest, "Don't assume that just because I'm now your wife that it means you could just sweep me off my feet and carry me up the stairs like Rhett Butler and have your way with me any time you want," she retorts.

"So Rhett is my new nickname, huh?" winking at her. "Because it goes perfectly with yours - _Mizz_ Scarlett,"

"Ugh," she groans. "You really do a bad southern accent there, Smallville."

He just shrugs his shoulders; lowering his lips to her neck.

"Umm," she sighs. "How did you come up with that name anyway?" she asks him.

He stops kissing her and looks down at her. "Because you're a lot like her. She's a spitfire, beautiful, smart...need I go on?"

"You could, but we'd be late for work," she replies; smiling up at him.

"You're right," rolling off her and climbing off the bed. "Do you have a change of clothes here - or do you want me to bring you back to your apartment?"

"You better bring me to my apartment. All I have here is the clothes I wore at the party on Saturday. If I show up in those, they'll have a field day. Not that they haven't already, but I don't want to add any more fuel to the fire than absolutely necessary."

"Okay," he says. "Let me take a quick shower first, then I'll bring you back there - okay?"

"Okay hubby," she replies; climbing out of bed and walking towards the bedroom door.

She's about to put her hand on the doorknob when Clark suddenly appears in front of her; pulling her into his arms and giving her a very passionate kiss.

"Wow!" she gasps after their lips pull away. "What was that for?"

"For calling me 'hubby'," smiling at her.

"Well remind me to call you that more often," winking at him.

"You bet I will," kissing her again. Then he takes off; leaving a breeze that caresses her skin.

"Umm," she sighs again. _I love it when that happens; _smiling to herself.

**Daily Planet - 8:55 a.m.**

Clark and Lois are standing on the sidewalk right in front of the main door. "Well," he says, "This is it." He turns to look at Lois. "Are you ready for this?"

"Not really," she replies. "How about you?"

"Nope," agreeing with her. "But we have no choice but to go in there."

"I know," sighing a little. "We'll be getting a lot of teasing about what happened at the party."

"Yep. We sure will," sighing himself.

After a couple more minutes of just standing there, he finally says, "We can't stand here all day. Let's just go in and get this over with," taking her hand in his and grasping it firmly.

"Okay," a trace of nervousness in her voice. "Let's go," she says as they make their way to the door and enter the building.

They walk over to the elevator and press the button for 'up'. The doors open a few moments later and they enter the elevator; pressing the button for their floor.

As soon as the doors close, Clark turns to Lois; pulling her closer to him. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" whispering in her ear.

"Not that I recall," whispering back. Then she says, "Why are we whispering?" her hands linking behind his neck. "We're the only ones in here," looking up at him.

"You're right," lowering his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss; his hands gliding down her back.

"Umm," she sighs; wrapping her right leg tightly around his thigh. He reaches behind him and presses the 'stop' button; causing the elevator to halt to a complete stop.

The sudden movement throws them off balance; causing them to fall to the floor. "What the hell happened?" she says; looking up at him.

"I'm afraid it's my fault," looking a little sheepish. "I pressed the 'stop' button and well..." shrugging his shoulders.

"That was YOU?" staring wide-eyed at him for a moment. "Well, well, Rhett," she says with a smile. "If you wanted a little action, you should have just said so," her eyes twinkling.

"Alright Scarlett ," he replies, "I want a little action. So how about it?" his eyebrows raised.

She responds by unzipping his pants. "I have to ask," she says; her hand gently stroking him. "Have you always gone commando - or is it a more recent thing?"

"Ahh," he groans as her hand continues to pleasure him. "It's a more recent thing," turning them around so that she's laying on top of him.

"Oh Lois," he sighs as she uses her other hand to unbutton his shirt; kissing his chest as she unbuttons the shirt.

They are so caught up in the moment that they're both unaware that the elevator has begun to move again. They only become aware of it when they suddenly hear the familiar 'ding.'

They both slowly turn their heads towards the doors - which open as if in slow motion. Their eyes widen in shock when they see who's standing there waiting for them; her hands on hips and a fierce look on her face.

"Good morning Ms. Mercer," they both say in unison.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**Five minutes earlier...**

Tess is sitting at her desk and going through some files when her assistant comes in. "Ms. Mercer?"

She looks up. "Yes?"

"You wanted to know when Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane arrived? Well, they were just spotted entering the elevator."

Tess gets up and looks over at her. "Thank you," she says. "That'll be all."

"Yes Ms. Mercer," walking out the door and closing it behind her.

_It's about time they showed up. I have a few choice words for them. When I'm finished, they're going to regret having shown up at all; _a scowl on her face. She exits her office and walks over to the elevator. A minute later she arrives on Clark and Lois's floor. She starts to walk over to their desks when she has an idea. _I want the first person they see to be me. _She walks back to the elevator and stands there...waiting for the doors to open. She's tapping her foot on the floor with impatience; her hands on her hips.

Then the doors finally open. But she's shocked by what she sees. _Are they f**king kidding me? _She has a fierce glare on her face as her eyes take in the two people lying on the floor; Clark's unbuttoned shirt and Lois's skirt just barely covering her ass.

Clark and Lois stare up at Tess in shock. _Son of a bitch! _they both think to themselves. But the only thing that comes out of their mouths is...

"Good morning Ms. Mercer."

"Good morning? I wouldn't count on it Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane - or should I say 'Mr. & Mrs. Kent?" snapping back at them. "I want to see you both in my office - NOW!"

Meanwhile, some of the other workers have stopped what they're doing and are observing the unfolding scene.

"Yes, Ms. Mercer," Lois replies; starting to get up, but Clark pulls her down. "Clark, what the hell are you doing?" hissing at him under her breath.

"Don't move yet - okay?" whispering to her.

"Why not?" whispering back at him. Then she notices him tilting his head towards the floor. She looks down. "Ohh," she murmurs. She looks back up at Tess. "Um...Ms. Mercer, can we have about ten minutes to...uh...freshen up?"

"_You_ want ten minutes?" she says incredulously. "You are unbelievable," continuing to glare at them. "I'll give you _five_ minutes. But that's it. If you're even five seconds late..."

"We won't be," Lois replies.

Tess turns around to face the bullpen. "What's everybody staring at? BACK TO WORK," turning back around and storming off in a huff; leaving Clark and Lois still lying on the floor.

Clark stares up at Lois. "Well, that went over well," saying it sarcastically. But then Lois starts to chuckle to herself. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I'm sorry Clark, but when we both said 'Good morning Ms. Mercer', I had such an urge to add 'care to join us?' - just to see her reaction."

Clark pushes her off him and stands back up. He's about to snap back at her, but changes his mind. Then he gets a devilish smile on his face. "What if she had said 'sure - why not?'" raising his eyebrows at her as he zips up his pants and buttons his shirt. "Would you do it?"

She stares back at him as she stands up herself; her jaw dropping. "Of course I wouldn't do it," She replies. But then she gets a worried look on her face. "You don't think she would have?"

"I wouldn't put it past her Lois. She's flirted with me a number of times since I started working here."

She looks curiously at him. "Would you do it?" she asks him.

"Would I do what?" adjusting his tie.

"Have a threesome?" she says; walking up to him and laying her hands on his chest. "_Would you do it?"_ she asks again.

His eyes widen in disbelief. "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"Well you asked me. It's only fair that I asked you?"

_Damn! She's right about that. _"Of course I wouldn't. I only want to be with one woman - and that's you. I won't share you with ANYBODY," wrapping his arms around her and laying a deep kiss on her.

She smiles up at him as their lips pull apart. "Good answer," kissing him one more time. She glances down at her watch. "Well...I guess we better go in there and face the music."

"Let's go," taking her hand as they re-enter the elevator to go to Tess's office.

**Outside Tess's office...**

Clark and Lois arrive at her office a couple minutes later. "Have a seat," her assistant says. "I'll tell her you're here," getting up from her desk to enter the office.

"I feel even more nervous now than when we were waiting for my mother," he remarks; gripping Lois's hand tightly.

"Smallville, you're hurting my hand," she says.

He lets go of it. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asks; picking up her hand and gently rubbing it.

"Just a little. It'll pass," giving him a peck on the cheek.

Tess's assistant comes out and sits back down. "Ms. Mercer is going to be a few minutes. You'll just have to wait."

Clark and Lois glance at each other; the same thought occurring to both of them. _She's making us wait on purpose. _They both lean back in their chairs and wait...and wait...and wait...

One hour later they're still waiting. By this time Clark is beginning to sweat; wiping his forehead with a handkerchief he keeps in his jacket pocket. _I thought that Lois was the only one to make me sweat. Looks like Tess has that ability too. But for different reasons. _His stomach is also churning. _Must be nerves. She must be loving this._

Lois is feeling a little nervous herself. She looks over at Clark. _He's sweating. I thought I was the only one to make him sweat? _Her stomach is all tied up in knots too. She crosses, then uncrosses her legs over and over again; her hands gripping the chair armrest.

Tess's assistant gets up from her chair and goes into Tess's office; sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. "So how's it going out there with the newlyweds?" Tess asks her.

"Well, Mr. Kent is sweating like crazy, and Ms. Lane is definitely a nervous wreck. She keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs."

Tess leans back in her chair; a big grin on her face. "Good," is all she says. "I think I'll let them sweat it out a little while longer. That'll be all."

"Yes Ms. Mercer," getting up from the chair and leaving the office.

Tess puts her feet up on the desk and picks up her coffee mug. _It's days like this where I just LOVE being the boss_; a big smile on her face.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Tess's outer office**

"She's making us wait on purpose," Clark whispers to Lois. "I'm really starting to get a little pissed off," a frown on his face.

"I'm not," she replies.

Clark is surprised by her statement. "You're not?" he says incredulously; raising his eyebrows.

"I'm starting to get extremely pissed off," she states.

A big smile appears on his face. "Now THAT'S my girl," leaning over to kiss her on the lips. "Umm," he sighs as they continue to kiss.

"Kent! Lane! Get in here - NOW!"

Their lips pull away from each others; startled by Tess' outburst. "Yes Ms. Mercer," they say in unison; getting up from their chairs and following her into the office.

"Have a seat," indicating the chairs in front of her desk. They sit down as Tess makes her way behind her desk; sitting down as well.

The three of them stare at each other for what seems like a long time - but in fact is only a minute. Then Clark finally says, "Ms. Mercer, we want to explain why..."

Tess cuts him off. "Save it Mr. Kent. There is nothing you can say to make up for both yours and Ms. Lane's behavior during AND after the party."

Lois interrupts her. "I beg to differ Ms. Mercer."

Clark leans over and whispers in Lois' ear. "What are you doing?"

"Did you forget about the article?" she whispers back.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." He straightens up in his chair; moving his head away from Lois.

"You beg to differ? HAH!" Tess retorts. _This should be good._

"That's right. If you hadn't cut Clark off before, you would have heard the reason why we didn't show up for work yesterday."

"Well it better be a DAMN good reason Ms. Lane – or should I say _Mrs. Kent?_" she retorts; rolling her eyes.

Without a word, Lois pulls out several pieces of paper from her shoulder bag and stands up; extending them to Tess. She snatches it out of Lois' hand; both of them sitting back down. Tess reads the headline; her eyes widening in disbelief. She lays down the article and looks up at Clark and Lois.

"You got an exclusive interview with the Red/Blue Blur?"

"That's right Ms. Mercer," Clark replies. "He contacted us over the week-end and agreed to an exclusive interview. So we agreed to meet with him yesterday."

"He agreed to talk about his general background and about why he does what he does, but wouldn't discuss his private life," Lois interjects. "He also didn't want to take the risk of anybody finding out that we agreed to a meeting - so we agreed to do the interview first."

"We're sorry we couldn't tell you about it Ms. Mercer, but that's how he wanted it," Clark adds.

Tess leans back in her chair. Then she picks up the article again and reads the entire thing. She lays it back down and stares over at Clark and Lois. "I have one question for you," she finally says.

"What is it Ms. Mercer?" Clark asks her.

"Who came up with the name 'Superman'?"

Clark and Lois exchange knowing glances. "That would be Lois. She thought that he deserved a better moniker than the Red and Blue Blur."

For the first time since they entered the office, a smile finally appears on Tess' face. "I love it. I absolutely love it," she exclaims. "This is going to be tomorrows headline," taping the article with her finger. Then she becomes serious. "I still haven't forgotten how the two of you acted at the party on Saturday," staring at Clark in particular.

"I can't explain my behavior Ms. Mercer," he says. "Alcohol doesn't usually affect me – but for some strange reason, it did that night," deciding not to reveal the fact that it was a wish that caused him to get drunk.

She has a thoughtful look on her face. "Is it true that you got a tattoo?" she says suddenly.

Both his and Lois' eyes widen in shock. "How did you know about that?" the words slipping out before he could stop himself.

"After I told you to 'get a room', the two of you ran out and got a cab. But there was already someone in the cab who was at the party. Apparently you couldn't wait to 'get that room' because the two of you were all over each other."

Clark turns a bright shade of red. _Is it hot in here? _he thinks; adjusting his tie. "But that doesn't say anything about getting a tattoo?" he says in a shaky voice.

"I'm not finished yet Mr. Kent," a smirk on her face. "That's when Ms. Lane said that it would be fun if you got one."

Clark turns to Lois and stares at her. "That was YOUR idea?"

She looks surprised at his remark. "As if I remember saying that," she scoffs.

"Of course my favorite part is when he heard Ms. Lane tell you that it would be even more fun if you got married," continuing on with her narrative. "And then you said that you'll get the tattoo first, then fly to Vegas. And that's the last time that anybody has seen either one of you until today," leaning back in her chair with the smirk still on her face.

At that statement, Clark stands up and looks down at Lois. "We got married because YOU thought it would be fun?" glaring at her.

She stands up and glares right back at him. "No one put a gun in your hand Clark," hissing back at him. "Or all the margaritas," she says snidely.

"Well nobody put them in your hands either," his eyes narrowing at her.

"Okay. Sit down both of you," Tess interrupting.

They both frown at each other, but sit back down in their chairs. "I hate to admit this, but this is a really good article. But I still want the two of you to polish it up. So get back to your desks and do that." She sits back down at her desk and picks up her phone. "That'll be all," dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

Clark and Lois stare at each other in puzzlement, then walk out of the office. As soon as the elevator doors close on them, Lois starts to snap at Clark. "What the..." but then he pulls her into his arms and lays a passionate kiss on her.

After their lips pull apart, Clark says, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I wanted to throw Tess off," smiling down at her.

"So you didn't mean..."

"Nope. If you hadn't suggested we get married, I think it would have been a really long time before we admitted to our feelings for each other. So thank you - _Mrs. Kent_," kissing her again.

"So why did you want to throw her off the track?" she asks him afterwards.

"Didn't you think it was a little strange that she just let us walk out like that - and not even a slap on the wrist? We really should be careful around her."

"Hum," she murmurs; a thoughtful look on her face. "You're right. She must be up to something." She looks up at him; a look of awe on her face. "I'm really impressed Smallville. You're smarter than I thought," smiling up at him.

"I am Superman after all," a smug smile on his face.

"If I were you, I would wipe that smug smile off your face," she replies.

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Like this," laying her lips on his...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**Daily Planet Elevator**

Clark and Lois pull their lips apart just before the elevator doors open. "Are you ready for this?" he asks her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replies. She takes his hand and clutches it as they step onto their floor. They start walking towards their joint desks. But they notice something strange. The place is completely empty. There's not a single soul around. They both sit down at their respective desks and take another look around.

"Clark?" she says.

"Yes Lois?"

"Why isn't there anybody here? This place should be..."

"I know what you mean," interrupting her.

"I don't know about you Clark, but I expected everybody to start making cracks about what happened at the party."

"You're right," a small frown on his face. "That doesn't make sense," leaning back in his chair. "Unless..." his voice trailing off.

"Unless...what?" she asks him.

"Unless Tess Mercer told them not to?"

She raises her eyebrows. "That's certainly a possibility," she replies; looking thoughtful. "But that doesn't explain where everybody is," turning to the stack of mail in her inbox and beginning to sort through it. She pulls out one envelope in particular and eyes it curiously. She opens it and finds a flash drive in it. "Clark? look at this," holding it up for him to see.

He looks up to see what she has in her hand. "Where did you get that?" he asks.

"It was in my mail," staring at it.

"Well let's find out what's on it," getting up from his chair and making his way around to her side. He stands behind her; his hands on her shoulders as she plugs it in. She finds only one file on it; double clicking on it. Then a video begins to play...

_ON THE SCREEN:_

_"I dare you to get up there and sing Smallville," Lois tells him while drinking yet another Margarita._

_He quickly finishes the one in his hand. "Sure, why not?" slamming the glass down on the bar a little too hard. "But in return, you have to sing too," slurring his words a little._

_"You got a deal," finishing the one in her hand and grabbing another one from the bar. He's a little unsteady on his feet as he goes up to the d-jay and whispers something in his ear. Lois follows him and stands a few feet in front of him. He takes the microphone and begins to sing when the music starts to play..._

_**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love, Love's going to leave me, I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts...**_

_Lois comes up to Clark and immediately rips the shirt off him; exposing his bare chest. But instead of being embarrassed, he pulls her to him and starts rubbing up against her..._

Clark reaches over her shoulder and clicks it off; walking back to his desk and plopping down on his chair; a horrified expression on his face. He slowly looks at Lois to see her expression. But what he sees surprises him. "Why are you smiling Lois?"

"Chloe was right. You are a really good dancer," she says teasingly. "I can't wait to get you back on that dance floor," winking at him.

He frowns as he picks up his stack of mail; also finding an envelope just like the one Lois had. He opens it and finds another flash drive. "I have one too," plugging it in. She comes around to his side and looks over his shoulder; her warm breath tickling his neck. He double clicks on the only document on it; a video beginning to play...

_ON THE SCREEN:_

_Clark tosses the microphone back to the d-jay and continues to dirty dance with Lois; kissing her on her neck. Then she pulls away from him; grabbing the microphone from the d-jay and jumping up on one of the tables. She's swaying a little bit as she starts singing to the music; wrapping her arms around herself. Clark walks up to the table as she continues to sing… _

_**You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight, Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night…**_

_He reaches up and grabs her by the waist; pulling her into his arms. He's a little unsteady himself; stumbling backwards and falling onto one of the chairs. Lois straddles his lap as he sticks his tongue in her mouth; their hands all over each other. Then he lifts her shirt up and proceeds to make little sucking noises while he's kissing her stomach. She throws her head back as he continues to kiss his way down until he reaches the waistband of her skirt. She writhes in pleasure as he makes his way back up; sticking his tongue in her cleavage as she throws her head back again; moaning at his soft lips on her bare skin. _

_Then Tess Mercer walks up to them and says, "Get a room already," snapping at them. _

_"Okay," Lois replies; jumping off Clarks lap and pulling him towards the door; leaving a stunned and very pissed off Tess Mercer standing by herself._

Clark clicks it off and looks up at Lois; a smile on his face.

She frowns at him; sitting down in front of him on the edge of his desk. "Why are YOU smiling?" she asks him pointedly.

He leans back in his chair. "Because I just realized that you have given me TWO lap dances," he replies; a smug expression on his face.

Her eyes narrow at him. "I warned you what would happen if you ever told anyone about that first one."

"I think the ship has sailed on that one," the smug expression still on his face. "Technically, all you did was sit on my lap. You didn't DO anything."

She frowns at him once again. "Well I'm not the one who lifted up my shirt and kissed my stomach," she retorts.

"From the looks of it, you didn't exactly complain about it. I'm beginning to remember a lot of moaning coming out of those luscious lips of yours," raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well I seem to remember that long tongue of yours thrusting into my mouth first," she counters.

For a moment, he says nothing. _Ha! _she thinks to herself. _I finally won that one. _But her enjoyment of her so-called victory is short-lived when he suddenly pulls her onto his lap; putting his arms around her waist and laying his lips on her neck.

"What are you doing?" her eyes widening as he continues to kiss her down her neck; her hands finding their way under his shirt.

"How about another lap dance?" he murmurs as his lips make their way down to her cleavage.

"Here? You can't be serious!" she says incredulously. "What if somebody comes in?"

He stops kissing her for a moment. "And you call ME a boy scout?" he scoffs. "You're acting just like a girl scout."

"How dare you call me that!" her fingers playing with his nipples. "Oh I'll show you who's not a girl scout," one of her hands promptly moving down to his crotch.

"Umm," he groans as her fingers unzips his pants and find their way inside.

"How does that feel baby?" she coos in his ear as her fingers wrap around him.

"Oh Lois," he moans as she squeezes him. "That feels sooo good."

"Call me Scarlett," she whispers as she licks his earlobe; gently sucking on it.

"Call me Rhett," he whispers back as his fingers unhook her bra under her shirt and cups her breasts.

"Umm," she moans; throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"GOTTCHA"

They stop what they're doing. "Who said that?" staring at each other for a moment. Then they slowly turn their heads around to see a crowd of people standing near the elevator; clapping and whistling at them.

Both Clark and Lois are horrified; turning bright red.

"Hey! Let's give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Kent!" someone says; the clapping continuing.

Lois quickly slips off Clark's lap as he zips up his pants and returns to her desk; slumping down in her chair.

"Come on Lois," another person says, "How about you sing 'Fever' for us again? That was hot!"

She scowls at the person in question. "That was a one-time thing," she snaps. "Now if you don't mind, I have a story to polish up," turning to her computer.

"WE have a story to polish up," Clark replies.

_This is all your fault; _glaring at him.

He notices the look she's giving him.

_She's going to get me good. I can just feel it._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**Three weeks later...**

"So is Lois still mad at you?" Chloe asks Clark while they're having lunch at a nearby cafe.

"Yep," he replies; biting into his sandwich. Once he finishes chewing he adds, "She sure knows how to hold a grudge. She'll only talk to me if she absolutely has to - which means it about work."

"Oh believe me I know," she responds; taking a sip of her iced tea. "I've known her a lot longer than you Clark."

"And you want to know what the sick thing is?" he says.

"What?"

"I actually miss her pushing my buttons," he says wistfully.

"So I take it she hasn't moved in yet," she asks him.

"Nope. Every time I try to bring it up, she comes up with some lame excuse," leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "Has she talked to you at all?"

"No Clark," she replies. After a moment she asks, "Are they still teasing you at work?"

He looks up at her. "Not a day goes by without somebody either referring to me as 'I'm too sexy' or leaving voice messages of that stupid song," a frown forming on his face.

"Well what about Lois?"

"Oh they keep teasing her too."

"Really? What do they say?"

"Well," hesitating for a minute, "They walk by our desks and pretend to wipe their foreheads. Then they go on to say how hot it is and that maybe they have a 'fever'. That really ticks her off. Then they just walk away laughing and leaving her fuming. That's when I walk away and get another cup of coffee."

She shakes her head; an amused look on her face. "I can't say I blame you for doing that."

"Actually that makes her even madder," he replies; eating a forkful of coleslaw.

She furrows her eyebrows in puzzlement. "How does that make her madder?"

"Because I don't bring HER a cup of coffee - even though she has a nearly full cup already. I just can't win with her," throwing down his fork in frustration.

Then he leans his head forward. "Can I tell you something in confidence?"

"Sure. You know you can tell me anything Clark?" leaning in towards him. "What is it?"

He looks around for a second, then whispers, "We haven't had sex in almost three weeks."

She leans back in her chair; shocked by his admission. "Huh," she mutters. "Maybe that was too much information."

He leans back in his chair. "I miss her Chloe. I just want to be with her. But when we're in bed at night, she barely says 'good night' before turning her back to me and falling asleep."

"I'm sorry Clark. I wish I knew what to say, but I don't," she says.

"I know Chloe," taking her hand. "I just needed somebody to talk to. I didn't expect you to have an answer," managing a small smile.

She's about to respond when his cell phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he answers. "Yes this is Clark Kent. Who is this?" He listens for a few minutes; a frown forming on his face. "Are you sure about that?" he asks; listening again. "Alright. Thank you. Goodbye." He hangs up and slips his phone back into his pocket.

"What's wrong Clark?" a concerned look on her face.

He looks up at her. "I can't tell you yet. I have to tell Lois first," he replies; getting up from his chair. "I'll see you later - okay?" leaning over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright," she says; giving him a return peck. She watches him until he disappears from her view. _I hope everything's okay, _she says to herself; continuing to eat her lunch.

**Later that evening...**

Clark is in the living room pacing back and forth; waiting for Lois to come over. _How am I going to tell her? _he wonders. _What if she decides to...No. Not gonna think about that. _

He walks over to the front window and looks out again. _Where the hell is she?_ looking at his watch. Frowning, he walks into the kitchen; pulling out a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and placing it on the table. Then he takes out a couple of wine glasses from the cabinet. _I think we'll need these tonight; _placing them next to the wine.

He hears the sound of a car and looks out the window again. _It's about time; _opening the door and stepping onto the porch. He watches as she gets out of her car and walks towards him.

"Alright Clark," she says; a frosty tone to her voice. "You wanted to talk? So go ahead? Talk."

"Let's go inside and talk," holding the door open for her.

"FINE," walking right by him and into the kitchen. She sees the bottle of wine and two glasses on the table. "If you think you're going to get me drunk again, you have another thing coming."

He stares at her; his eyes widen in disbelief. "I NEVER got you drunk Lois. It was your stupid wish that got me drunk and you know it!" he retorts.

She glares back at him. "It was you who pulled me onto your lap - AT WORK mind you, and try to have sex with me," she snaps back.

"Well it takes two to tango Ms. Lane," snapping back at her.

She's startled by his calling her 'Ms. Lane.' "You're calling me 'Ms. Lane'?" a puzzled expression on her face. "What happened to 'Mrs. Kent?'" she asks him.

"You haven't exactly been acting like a wife for the past three weeks, so why should I call you one?" he counters.

"I see," sitting down at the kitchen table without another word.

He sits down next to her; laying his hand over hers. He expects her to pull her hand away. But to his surprise - and secret relief - she doesn't. "Look Lois," he begins to say, "I'm really sorry for embarrassing you like that. It wasn't the appropriate place for it. It's just that I wanted to be with you so much that I didn't care where we were."

She looks up at him and sees a seriousness to his face. She sighs; leaning back in her chair but still keeping her hand under his. "I know," she says. "It's not all your fault Smallville."

He smiles at her saying 'Smallville.' "I've missed you saying that Lois," laying his other hand on hers.

She finally smiles back at him. "I missed saying it to you," laying her other hand on his. They both lean forward; their lips meeting for the first time in a few weeks.

"I've missed being with you Lois," his hand reaching up to touch her face.

"I've missed being with you too," she replies. After a moment she says, "You said you had something important to tell me?"

He lets go of her hand and picks up the bottle of wine; pouring some into the two glasses. "I think we're both going to need this," handing one to her.

"I don't like the sound of that. The last time you gave me some wine, you told me we had gotten married. What is it this time?"

He takes a deep breath, then exhales. "Okay," he begins. "I got a call from the wedding chapel this afternoon."

She looks curiously at him. "The one where we got married? What did they want? Did we not pay our bill or something?"

"That's not it," shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" she asks him; a worried look beginning to cross her face.

"Well apparently the minister who performed the ceremony wasn't a minister after all. He didn't actually become legal until a week after he married us."

Her eyes widen in shock. "Are you saying that...that..." unable to spit out the words.

"We're not legally married after all," finishing her sentence.

She stares at him for what seems like a long time. Then tears begin to roll down her face.

"Lois?" getting up from his chair and walking over to her; stooping down in front of her and taking her hand; using a tissue to wipe the tears off her cheek. "What is it honey?" he asks her in a soft voice.

She looks down at him; taking the tissue from him and blowing her nose.

"I think I'm pregnant."

He stands up and stares down at her. Then he grabs the bottle of wine and takes a slug...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Lois stares at Clark in shock. "Give me that," snatching the bottle out of his hand. "You know damn well that alcohol doesn't affect you."

He sits back down; stunned by her announcement. "I honestly don't know what to say," he finally replies. He gazes at her. "Are you sure?"

She shakes her head. "I said 'I think I'm pregnant' - I didn't say I _was _pregnant."

He looks thoughtful for a moment. Then he says, "I know a fool-proof way of finding out for sure. Are you interested?"

She looks over at him; wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Okay," she says.

He stands up and extends his hand towards her. "Come with me," taking her hand and leading her over to the couch. "Lie down," he tells her.

She looks at him curiously, then lays down; her head on the pillow. He kneels down next to her and partly unbuttons the bottom buttons so that her stomach was exposed. Then he lays his head on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"Shhhh," he whispers; closing his eyes and listening intently. He frowns for a moment, then says, "Let me do just one more thing," now staring at her stomach. Then he lifts up his head and buttons up her shirt.

She sits up; placing her feet on the floor and looking at him. "Well?"

"You're not pregnant Lois," he replies. He gets up from the floor and sits down next to her; laying his head against the couch.

She stares at him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

He turns his head to look over at her. "I'm positive."

"But that doesn't make sense?" getting up from the couch and looking down at him. "I'm about ten days late Clark. And I'm never late," a puzzled expression on her face.

"You are huh?" he murmurs; a thoughtful look on his face. Then his eyebrows go up. "I think I might know why," he says suddenly. He reaches up and pulls her back down to the couch.

"Now what?" she says with a hint of annoyance as he kneels down again in front of her and starts staring intently at a different part of her stomach. "Are you x-raying me?" she asks.

"I am," continuing to concentrate. "I thought so," finally looking up at her. "It's your gallbladder Lois."

"My what?" a shocked expression on her face. "Are you sure?"

He nods yes. "I'm positive. You really should have that taken care of," sitting back down on the couch next to her.

She continues to stare at him. "How on earth did you know to look at my gallbladder Clark?"

"Reruns of M*A*S*H - that's how," smiling back at her.

"Huh?" looking a little confused. "Since when do you watch reruns of M*A*S*H?"

"I've always loved that show. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep, I'd watch it late at night. There was this one episode where the head nurse thought she was pregnant. But it turned out that she had some gallbladder trouble instead. So when I determined that you weren't pregnant, I thought of that episode."

"How is it that I had no idea of this little secret of yours?"

"It's not a secret Lois. I don't mind you knowing about it. In fact, I don't mind anybody knowing about it." He adds, "I'm sure there are things about you that I don't know about that you wouldn't consider a secret," raising one eyebrow at her.

"I guess you're right about that," laying her head back on the couch.

He puts his arm around her and looks into her eyes. "In all seriousness though, there is a part of me that's disappointed in the fact that you aren't pregnant," a hint of sadness in his eyes.

She gazes back at him; her eyes welling up a little. "I feel the same way," she replies. "But I guess it's a good thing I'm not. We're not married after all," putting her head on his shoulder.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes. Then Clark says, "You know something?"

She looks up at him. "What?"

"I'm glad it turned out we're not married."

She stands up and stares down at him. "YOU'RE WHAT?"

He jumps up and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, Lois."

"Don't tell me to calm down Clark," pushing his arms off her and walking away from him.

He catches up with her at the kitchen door and grabs her from behind; spinning her around to face him. "If you would just calm down Lois and let me finish what I was about to say, you'll understand why I said what I said. Okay?"

She frowns for a moment. "This had better be good, Smallville," sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Believe me it is," he replies; pulling out another chair and sitting down next to her. He takes her hands in his and looks intently into her eyes.

"Lois, I love being married to you. But let's face it - we don't even remember getting married. And that's not the way I thought that we would get married. He stops for a moment, then continues.

"But now we can do it our way. I get to go out and pick out a ring especially for you. I get to propose to you the way I want. And I get to watch you walk down the aisle in a beautiful dress - surrounded by our close family and friends. I want that for us. And I think we deserve to have all that. Don't you?" looking up lovingly at her.

She takes out a tissue and dabs her eyes. "Damn you, Smallville. How do you do that? How is it that you're the one person who can make me cry - and yet it's a good thing," lightly punching him on the shoulder.

He smiles up at her. "I love you too, Lois," leaning forward to kiss her...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: CLARK'S VIEWPOINT**

**The Daily Planet - two weeks later...**

Clark is in the middle of typing his story when an instant message pops up on his screen. He looks at it curiously, then smiles when he sees who it's from. He clicks on 'open' and begins to read it.

_**From LL to CK: I'm tired of being stuck here by myself. And Shelby won't leave me alone. I've been sneezing all morning. Damn gallbladder. **_

_That's my Lois, _smiling to himself as he types out a response.

_**From CK to LL: Shelby loves you. And you'll only be out of work a few more days.**_

Another message pops up less than 30 seconds later.

_**From LL to CK: I'm bored out of my mind. PLEASE do something. **_

_She's bored huh? Let's see what I can do about that. _He starts typing, then presses 'send.'

_**From CK to LL: You're bored huh? Now what would you like me to do for you - or to you?**_

_Let's see what she says about that. _Then another message pops up.

_**From LL to CK: You have a very dirty mind there Smallville.**_

He could just picture the expression on her face as he sends another message.

_**From CK to LL: Thinking of you is working up my appetite, looking forward to a little afternoon delight.**_

He can't help but chuckle to himself at her response to his last message.

_**From LL to CK: I can't believe you actually know that song.**_

He continues to laugh as he presses 'send.'

_**From CK to LL: Rubbing sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite and the thought of rubbing you is getting so exciting.**_

Her response doesn't come for another minute. Then it pops up on the screen.

_**From LL to CK: Exactly what part of my body do you want to rub?**_

He sits back in his chair; a thoughtful look on his face. Then he leans forward again; keying in his response.

_**From CK to LL: I would start with your sexy toes and work my way up.**_

_Can't wait to see what she says next._

_**From LL to CK: What else do you want to do to me?**_

_Looks like I'm not the only one who has a dirty mind._

_**From CK to LL**_: _**I always thought a fish could not be caught who wouldn't bite, but you've got some bait a waiting and I think I might try nibbling a little afternoon delight.  
**_

_I can't believe I just wrote that._

_**From LL to CK: What would you nibble first?**_

_Damn! _he thinks to himself. _She's turning me on and she's not even in the room._

_**From CK to LL**_: _**How about if I started with your breasts and worked my way down?**_

_She loves it when I do that._

_**From LL to CK: I love it when you put your sexy mouth on my nipples and suckle like there's no tomorrow.**_

_I knew it! Do I know her or what? _feeling very pleased with himself. But then his eyes pop wide open at her next message.

_**From LL to CK: When I think about you I touch myself - which I'm doing right now. **_

He blinks twice; staring at the words on the screen. He adjusts his tie and wipes his forehead. _She's the only one who can make me sweat. _Then with shaky fingers, he finally manages to type out his response.

_**From CK to LL: I want you to love me, when I feel down I want you ABOVE me.**_

_Alright Lois, let's see your response to that one, _clicking on 'send.'

_**From LL to CK: I close my eyes and see you before me, think I would die If you were to ignore me, a fool could see just how much I adore you, I get DOWN on my KNEES, I do anything for you.**_

_Damn tie! _taking it off and throwing it on the desk; unbuttoning a couple buttons of his shirt and taking off his jacket. His fingers fly across the keyboard; pressing 'send.'

_**From CK to LL: I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself.**_

He quickly sends another message before she could respond.

_**From CK to LL: But I'd rather it be you touching me.**_

Her response comes quickly. _She must have super speed, _he thinks to himself as he reads it.

_**From LL to CK: Do you want to know where I want to touch you?**_

_Of course I do._

_**From CK to LL: Of course I do.**_

He waits once again for her response. Then it comes.

_**From LL to CK: I would start kissing you on your inner thighs and work my way up to 'Clark Jr.'**_

Images of a naked Lois on her knees in front of him are flashing through his mind as he types his response.

_**From CK to LL: What would you do to 'Clark Jr.'?**_

_Let's see what Ms. Lane says about that one._

_**From LL to CK: Oh you know EXACTLY what I would do to 'Clark Jr.'**_

_She's good. She's damn good; _furiously typing.

_**From CK to LL: Stop teasing me. Tell me right now.**_

_I'm in trouble. 'Clark Jr.' is throbbing right now._

_**From LL to CK: I bet that 'Clark Jr.' is hard even as we speak. Are you touching yourself right now? **_

By now his face is very flushed. He grabs his water bottle and sprays himself with it. He puts it down and types out another message.

_**From CK to LL: You have no way of knowing that for sure now do you?**_

He's finding it very difficult to ignore the building pressure inside him. Then he reads her response.

_**From LL to CK: Oh I know you want me to wrap my fingers around 'Clark Jr.' and give him a squeeze.**_

He moans softly; closing his eyes for a moment, then types again.

_**From CK to LL: I want more than just your fingers squeezing me.**_

_I don't know if I can last until lunchtime._

_**From LL to CK: Well what are you waiting for?**_

He takes a quick glance at his watch. It says 11:30. _Screw it; _logging off his computer and super speeding out of there...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23: LOIS' VIEWPOINT**

**The Kent farm - two weeks later...**

Lois is trying to take a nap on the couch, but Shelby keeps on nudging her to play with him. She sneezes again; taking out another tissue and blowing her nose. _I can't sleep; _throwing off the blanket and sitting up. She looks at the mantle clock. It's close to 11:30. _Almost lunchtime. I wonder how long it would take to get Clark over here. _She smiles to herself; picking up her laptop from the coffee table. _I'll just tell him that I'm bored; logging into the instant messaging software._

_**From LL to CK: I'm tired of being stuck here by myself. And Shelby won't leave me alone. I've been sneezing all morning. Damn gallbladder. **_

_I can't wait to read his reply._

_**From CK to LL: Shelby loves you. And you'll only be out of work a few more days.**_

She frowns at his response. _Easy for him to say; typing out her response._

_**From LL to CK: I'm bored out of my mind. PLEASE do something. **_

_Let's see what he says to that; clicking on 'send.'_

_**From CK to LL: You're bored huh? Now what would you like me to do for you - or to you?**_

_Now it's getting interesting._

_**From LL to CK: You have a very dirty mind there Smallville.**_

She waits for his response - but what he says surprises her.

_**From CK to LL: Thinking of you is working up my appetite, looking forward to a little afternoon delight.**_

She groans after reading it. _I can't believe he actually knows that song. I'm so embarrassed for him._

_**From LL to CK: I can't believe you actually know that song.**_

_I bet he's gonna quote some more of it; _once again clicking on 'send.'

_**From CK to LL: Rubbing sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite and the thought of rubbing you is getting so exciting.**_

_I KNEW IT! _quickly typing her reply.

_**From LL to CK: Exactly what part of my body do you want to rub?**_

She smiles to herself. _This oughta be good._

_**From CK to LL: I would start with your sexy toes and work my way up.**_

_Umm, _she sighs; a shiver going up her spine at just the thought of his fingers caressing her toes.

_**From LL to CK: What else do you want to do to me?**_

She can't wait to find out what he says next.

_**From CK to LL**_: _**I always thought a fish could not be caught who wouldn't bite, but you've got some bait a waiting and I think I might try nibbling a little afternoon delight.  
**_

She squirms a little; closing her eyes and imagining Clarks lips on her... She gives herself a mental shake and types furiously.

_**From LL to CK: What would you nibble first?**_

_I hope he says it's my breasts._

_**From CK to LL**_: _**How about if I started with your breasts and worked my way down?**_

_It's getting hot in here; _putting down her laptop for a second to slip off her nightgown; sitting back down.

_**From LL to CK: I love it when you put your sexy mouth on my nipples and suckle like there's no tomorrow.**_

_That'll get him. _Then she quickly sends him another one. _If he can quote lyrics, so can I. _

_**From LL to CK: When I think about you I touch myself - which I'm doing right now. **_

_I bet he's sweating right now. _

_**From CK to LL: I want you to love me, when I feel down I want you ABOVE me.**_

She reads his response. _Touché Smallville_; smiling to herself.

_**From LL to CK: I close my eyes and see you before me, think I would die If you were to ignore me, a fool could see just how much I adore you, I get DOWN on my KNEES, I do anything for you.**_

_He's probably taking off his jacket and tie as I'm writing this._

_**From CK to LL: I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself.**_

_Damn he's good. Didn't expect that one._

_**From CK to LL: But I'd rather it be you touching me.**_

_Oh I know what to say to that one; typing quickly._

_**From LL to CK: Do you want to know where I want to touch you?**_

_He knows damn well where he wants me to touch him._

_**From CK to LL: Of course I do.**_

_Do I know him or what? _feeling pleased with herself as she types.

_**From LL to CK: I would start kissing you on your inner thighs and work my way up to 'Clark Jr.'**_

_I'll make him wait because it'll drive him crazy. _Then she finally sends him her response.

_**From CK to LL: What would you do to 'Clark Jr.'?**_

_I know exactly what I'd do and he knows it._

_**From LL to CK: Oh you know EXACTLY what I would do to 'Clark Jr.'**_

_Can I read his mind or what?_

_**From CK to LL: Stop teasing me. Tell me right now.**_

_Whoa! _staring at the screen. _He's gotta be hard as a rock by now._

_**From LL to CK: I bet that 'Clark Jr.' is hard even as we speak. Are you touching yourself right now? **_

_Hah! He wouldn't touch himself while at the office. But I bet his face is flushed._

_**From CK to LL: You have no way of knowing that for sure now do you?**_

Now she's the one who's feeling flushed; wiping the perspiration off her forehead.

_**From LL to CK: Oh I know you want me to wrap my fingers around 'Clark Jr.' and give him a squeeze.**_

_He's probably moaning to himself right now._

_**From CK to LL: I want more than just your fingers squeezing me.**_

_I don't know if I can wait until lunchtime; _clicking on 'send.'

_**From LL to CK: Well what are you waiting for?**_

_He should be here any minute. _All of a sudden her hair blows around her; finding herself in his arms as he super speeds them upstairs...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24: AFTERNOON DELIGHT**

"So what took you so long?"

"Strong headwind," he replies with a smirk as he deposits her on the bed. Then he takes a few steps back; his eyes sparkling with mischief. Then he super speeds out of the room for a second; returning a second later with a CD in his hand.

She props herself up on her elbows and looks up at him curiously as he walks over to the CD player and inserts the disc. "What are you up to there Smallville?" she asks him.

"It's Rhett, and you'll find out in a second Scarlett," pausing briefly to remove his shoes and socks. Then he presses 'play' and the intro to the song begins to play...

_**I call you when I need you, my hearts on fire, you come to me, come to me wild and wired...**_

He takes a few steps toward the bed; stopping a few feet in front of her. Then he begins to slowly remove his jacket; slipping it off his shoulders and tossing it away...

_**Mmm, you come to me, give me everything I need... **_

Lois stares up at him; her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets as he continues his little strip tease. He swivels his hips as he unbuckles his belt and slips it out of the loops of his pants; dropping it onto the floor...

_**Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams; speak a language of love like you know what it means...**_

There's a smoldering expression in his eyes as he takes off the tie; tossing it onto the bed...

_**Mmm, it can't be wrong, take my heart and make it strong, baby... **_

His fingers graze his chest as he slowly unbuttons his shirt; working the shoulders while still shaking his hips. Then in one quick movement he pulls it off and tosses it away...

_**You're simply the best, better than all the rest, better than anyone, anyone I've ever met...**_

_I have GOT to get him back on that dance floor. Maybe this weekend; _watching his hand as it moves to his zipper; slowly pulling it down...

_**I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say, tear us apart no, no, baby, I would rather be dead... **_

Her eyes linger on his pants as they fall to the floor. He kicks them off his feet and stands there in front of her; giving her a moment to admire the view...

_**In your heart I see the star of every night and every day, in your eyes I get lost, I get washed away just as long as I'm here in your arms I could be in no better place... **_

He sits down on the edge of the bed and picks up her foot; gently rubbing it with his fingers before he lifts it up to his lips; slowly beginning to suck on her toes.

_**You're simply the best...**_"Umm," she sighs; laying back on the bed and closing her eyes as he continues to suck on her toes. He lightly blows on them; giving her a nice little tingle. Then he switches to her other foot and does the same thing; taking his sweet time. Then he climbs onto the bed and kneels down between her knees; lowering his head to lay his lips on her legs and beginning to leave a trail of soft kisses. He continues upward until he reaches her inner thighs.

"How about some of that afternoon delight?" he whispers as his tongue licks her up and down. Her body writhes with pleasure as he continues to pleasure her; her fingers gripping the back of his head.

"Oh Rhett," she moans; his hands gripping her ass while he nibbles her all over her entrance. Then one of his hands move from her ass; slowly inserting several of his fingers inside her and starts thrusting them over and over. Her inner muscles tighten around them as they pick up speed. She gets that familiar feeling as his fingers continue penetrating her.

"I'm cuming!" she cries out; spurring him on even more as her orgasm hits her; her body convulsing. He removes his fingers and looks up at her; a big smile on his face as he kisses his way up her stomach; not stopping until he reaches her face. He lightly kisses her on the lips; his arms coming around her as her eyes finally open.

"Wow," gazing into his eyes; her fingers moving to gently caress his cheek. Then she pushes him off and crawls on top of him. "You are simply the best," lowering her lips to his chest and making her way down; not stopping until she reaches 'Clark Jr.' Her fingers glide up and down a few times before they wrap around him and begin to squeeze.

"Oh Scarlett," he murmurs as she continues to please him. "That feels so good," closing his eyes when her lips replace her fingers. His back arches off the bed as she takes the rest of him in; squeezing him with her mouth. He continues to moan as she continues pleasing him.

"You're so hard," she murmurs between sucks; her fingers lightly grazing his stomach. When he feels like he's almost ready to come, his hands reach down and lifts her head off him. She looks up at him with a puzzled expression on her face. But before she could open her mouth, he sits up; causing her to sit up as well.

"Oh," she gasps as his hands move to her waist and lifts her up to position her over him; slowly lowering her until he's fully inside her. He lies back down on the bed; his hands gripping her waist as she lays her hands over them.

"Told you I wanted you above me," he says with a smirk as he suddenly starts thrusting up into her; hitting her g-spot over and over again. He continues to penetrate her deeply; moving faster and faster as he lifts her up and down.

She helps him along by squeezing her pelvic muscles around him; creating an even more intense throbbing within him. His fingers wrap around hers; lifting them up and laying them over her breasts.

"Ohh," she moans loudly as he places his hands over hers and begins to gently squeeze. She throws her head back as he continues massaging them. "OH YES!" she cries out loudly as she experiences another orgasm; her body shaking as he continues plundering into her.

Then his back arches off the bed as he has his own release; calling out her name as he gives her one final thrust. She collapses onto his chest with him still inside her; his arms embracing her as her hands rest on his shoulders. As their bodies begin to relax, she raises her head and looks down at him. "If this is your idea of afternoon delight, then I want to have it every day," winking at him.

He smiles up at her; his hand moving to touch her face. "I still can't believe you actually know that song though," shaking her head at him. "You sure know the lyrics to the weirdest songs."

"You can blame _VH-1_ for that," he replies. "They were airing the top 100 one-shot wonders program the other night and that happened to be on the list," a sheepish look on his face. Then he says, "So what's your excuse?" he asks her pointedly.

She looks down at him; a puzzled expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I touch myself?" tilting his head slightly with a curiously look in his eyes.

She just shrugs her shoulders. "I can't explain it. It just popped into my head."

"Uh huh," frowning a little.

She lightly punches him on the shoulder. "You don't believe me?" she accuses him.

"Nope," he replies. "And that's not the only thing I don't believe."

"What's the other thing?"

"I know you pretty well by now Lois Joanne Lane. I knew what you were doing when you messaged me that you were bored. I'm not stupid you know," raising his eyebrows at her.

Her mouth drops open in astonishment. "Well well," she finally replies. "That's very impressive Rhett. You know me better than I thought."

He smiles back at her. "You want to know why that is?"

"Why?" she asks him.

"Because frankly my dear, I do give a damn," flipping her onto her back. "Now if I recall, you said you loved it when I put my sexy mouth on your nipples," the hint of a smirk on his face as he lowers his mouth to her breast and begins to suckle…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**One hour later...**

Lois watches Clark as he finishes getting dressed. "Do you really have to go?" giving him her best sad puppy dog look.

He smiles at her; sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You know I would rather be with you but I do have that article to finish," his finger lightly stroking her cheek. He leans forward; whispering in her ear, "You could always IM me?" softly kissing her behind her ear.

"I think we've done enough IM'ing for one day," she whispers back.

He pulls back and looks into her eyes, then gives her the smile that makes her toes tingle. "How do you do that?" staring right back at him.

He looks curiously at her. "How do I do what?"

"Make my toes tingle just by smiling at me?"

He smiles again. "It's a secret," winking at her. Then he leans forward and lightly kisses her on the lips. "I'll see you later," getting up from the bed and walking over to the bedroom door. He stops in the doorway and winks at her one more time, then super speeds away; leaving a breeze that tickles her bare skin.

"I love it when he does that," laying her head back on the pillow. She closes her eyes and begins to drift off to sleep when she suddenly feels hot breath on her neck. "Changed your mind Smallville?" opening her eyes only to find Shelby curled up next to her.

"Shelby!" she exclaims; jumping out of bed. Then she promptly starts sneezing again. _That's just great. _She grabs a tissue and blows her nose. "You weren't the Kent boy I had in mind," she says out loud; glaring at Shelby.

**Watchtower – End of day**

Chloe was in the middle of inputting some information when there's a sudden breeze that blows her hair in her eyes; scattering papers all over the room. "For Pete's sake Clark!" glaring at him as he pulls up a chair next to her.

"Sorry about that," shrugging his shoulders and giving her his puppy dog look.

"And I would wipe that sad puppy-dog expression off your face if I were you," still glaring at him.

"Told you I was sorry?" he replies. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well for starters you can clean up the mess you just made," pointing towards the floor.

"No problem," super speeding around the room. He hands her the papers and sits back down.

She sorts through them; looking up at him in surprise. "You actually put these in alphabetical order?"

"I couldn't help myself," a big grin on his face.

She shakes her head at him; an amused expression on her face. "I guess being around Lois has brought out your playful side," she remarks. "Either that, or you just had yourself some 'afternoon delight,'" winking at him.

His jaw drops; a shocked expression on his face. "WHAT did you just say?"

"You heard me," winking at him again.

He frowns for a moment, then his eyes widen as something occurs to him. "Did Lois tell you about…."

She interrupts him. "Yep," laughing out loud. "She told me all about the instant messaging you two did this morning. She also told me about your little strip tease. I would have paid good money to see that," she quips; leaning back in her chair.

"She shouldn't have told any of that," frowning again while folding his arms across his chest. "Did she tell you about some of the things she said?"

"Not really," she replies. "It was mainly what you said." She's quiet for a moment, then suddenly says, "So you want her above you – do you?" raising her eyebrows.

His eyes narrow at her for a moment, then a mischievous grin begins to form on his face. "Okay," he says. "Since she filled you in on what I said, I think it's only fair to tell you about some of the things SHE said." Then he adds, "If I were you, I would have some water handy."

She looks puzzled. "And why do I need water?"

He looks curiously at her. "It's been a while for you hasn't it Chloe?"

She has a stunned expression on her face. "Now that's NONE of your business Clark."

"Oh really now?" raising his voice a little bit. "I bet that it wasn't Lois' intention to spill the beans about our sex life. I guess you still have some of that investigative reporter still in you."

She frowns at him; raising her hand to slap him. But he catches her wrist before she could do it. "You forget that I'm pretty fast," a smirk on his face.

She scowls at him; getting up from her chair. "Maybe you should leave now before I say something I regret," walking over to the front door and holding it open.

He walks over to her; taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry Chloe. You're right. It's none of my business. I guess it just rubbed me the wrong way when you mentioned the 'afternoon delight.' I just didn't expect Lois to tell you about that."

She looks up at him. "You know, you make it impossible for me to stay mad at you for long," pulling one of her hands away and slapping him on the arm. "While we're on the subject of apologies, I have to apologize too."

"What do you have to apologize for?" he asks her.

"You were right. I did manage to pull it out of Lois. But in her defense, it took me over 20 minutes before she told me anything," shrugging her shoulders. "So don't be mad at her – okay?"

"Okay," giving her a hug.

"Okay," she repeats; returning the hug. Then she lets go. "So why did you want to see me anyway?" she asks as they return to the chairs they were occupying.

"I thought that maybe you could help me out with something."

"Sure," leaning back in her chair. "What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking that Lois and I never had what you would call an 'official first date.' So what I would like to do is give her one. What do you think?"

She smiles at him. "I think that's a great idea. Do you have something in mind?"

"That's where you come in." He proceeds to tell her what his idea is. When he's finished, he asks her, "So can you help me with it?"

"Absolutely," she replies. "I would love to," smiling again at him. "So when is this date supposed to take place?"

"I was thinking this Saturday," he replies. "I'm going to officially ask her tonight."

"Well that gives us a few days of preparation," she says; a thoughtful look on her face.

He glances down at his watch. "I better head on home," getting up from his chair. "I appreciate your help with all this."

"She's not going to know what hit her," she says as they walk back to the front door.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He starts to walk away, then turn around and says, "One more thing."

"Yes Clark?"

"Thanks. You're the best friend I could have ever hoped for," winking at her as he super speeds away.

"You better believe it buddy," she remarks in a low voice. Then her cell phone rings suddenly. "Hello?" she answers.

"I heard that," Clark's voice coming in loud and clear.

"Very funny Smallville," she retorts.

"Only Lois gets to call me that," he tells her. "Bye."

She hangs up her phone; shaking her head as she puts it away…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**Five minutes later...**

Lois was on the couch working on her computer when Clark came in. "Lucy, I'm home!" he calls out in an Spanish accent.

She looks up from her computer. "That has got to be THE worst Spanish accent I've ever heard," shaking her head at him.

He walks over to the couch; leaning over the back to kiss her. "I thought you had a sense of humor?" coming around the couch and sitting down next to her; putting his feet up.

She closes her lap top and places it on the coffee table. "I have a damn good sense of humor. I just don't get yours sometimes," shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't get your choice in music," he counters.

" Well we can't expect to have everything in common," she says.

"That's true," agreeing with her. "As long as we agree on the important things, then the other stuff will work itself out."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," leaning over to kiss him.

"I'm sure you could, but that's really nice of you to say," winking at her.

"So what are we having for dinner?" she asks him.

"Oops!" he exclaims. "I forgot to pick it up. I'll be right back," super speeding away.

She walks into the kitchen and suddenly feels a breeze on her legs. "What took you so long?" she says teasingly.

"Very funny," placing the bag on the table and beginning to take out the containers of Chinese food.

"Chopsticks or forks?" he asks her.

"Chopsticks," she says with a smile.

"Chopsticks it is," smiling back at her as he hands them to her. "Okay," he says; opening the containers. "Which one did you order?"

"The General Tao's chicken," she replies.

He hands it to her; taking the Kung Pao chicken for himself. He opens the container of rice and divides it between two bowls; handing one to Lois.

"Umm," she says; chewing on a piece of chicken.

"You must really be hungry," he remarks.

"I haven't had anything to eat since..." blushing a little.

"You mean since I came home for lunch?" winking at her.

"Well we never did get around to eating any actual food," avoiding eye contact because she was still blushing.

"You are so adorable when you blush," smiling at her.

She finally looks up at him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" putting down his chopsticks and looking curiously at her.

"You're the only man who can make me blush."

He smiles again at her.

"Will you PLEASE stop that?"

"You want me to stop smiling at you?" smiling even bigger. "Because it's impossible you know," winking again at her.

"You just can't turn off that 'Kent charm' for just a few minutes so I can eat?"

"What exactly is this 'Kent charm' you keep talking about?" he asks her.

She sits back in her chair; putting the chopsticks down. "It's not something that's easily explained. It just...is."

"If that's the case, then how am I supposed to turn it off for 'just a few minutes' as you put it?" he counters.

She frowns at his last comment. "Touché Smallville. That was a good one."

He starts to say something else but she stops him. "I would stop while I was ahead," she warns him.

"That's not gonna happen," he replies; still smiling at her.

"You really love to push my buttons don't you?" her eyes narrowing at him.

"You've been pushing my buttons since the night we met," he says.

"As if you remember much from that night," frowning at him.

"I remember more from that night than you might think," a sly smile on his face.

"You do huh?" looking curiously at him. "Okay Smallville, what do you remember?"

"Okay," he begins to say. "I had amnesia and woke up in a corn field stark naked. Then your car comes barreling into the field and came within a few feet of hitting me. How am I doing so far?"

"Good so far," she says. "What else?"

"I remember standing up with my back to you."

"I remember that too," blushing again.

He moves his chair a little closer to hers. "I remember turning around to face you," pausing for a moment. "I also distinctly remember you glancing down - _just_ for a moment - before looking back up."

"I did not," she retorts.

"Oh yes you did," moving his chair right next to her. "I heard you say under your breath 'look at his face' a couple times."

Her eyes widen in shock. You HEARD me say that?"

He nods his head yes. "I have super hearing - remember?"

"Well I didn't know that at the time," running her fingers through her hair.

"I know," taking her other hand in his and raising it to his lips; laying a soft kiss on her fingertips but still keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

She gulps nervously as his lips move from her fingers to the inside of her wrist. "Umm," she sigh.

"Lois?" he murmurs as he continues to kiss his way up her arm.

"Yes Clark?" she says softly.

"There's something I want to ask you."

_Is this the proposal? _she wonders.

"I was thinking that since we never had an official 'first date,' I thought it would be nice if we had one."

_I guess not. _"Uh...sure...okay."

"I haven't asked yet," he quips.

"Oh," not knowing what else to say.

"Lois Lane, would you go out with me on a date Saturday night?" stopping what he was doing and looking up at her.

"Well how can I say no?" winking at him.

"So is that a yes?" he asks her.

"Yes," she replies."

"Good. That's settled," letting go of her hand. "I will pick you up at 7:00 Saturday night." He starts to eat his food again.

"Just so I know, what should I wear?" she asks him.

"That's all taken care of," he says. "You're going shopping with Chloe Saturday morning. She knows exactly what you need to wear."

"Chloe?" a suspicious look on her face. "What exactly are you up to Clark Kent?"

"You'll find out," a twinkle in his eyes...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**4 more chapters to go *sigh***


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**The day before the big date...**

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until Monday to go back to work?" Clark asks Lois as she's putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"For the last time, YES I'm sure," becoming a little more annoyed as she finishes applying her lipstick. "I'm feeling fine," putting the cap on it and slipping it into her purse. "So," turning around to face him. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as usual," he replies without hesitation. "I'd kiss you but I don't want to smudge your lipstick," winking at her.

"Smudge away," gesturing to him with her index finger.

He walks up to her; pulling her into his arms and laying a passionate kiss on her. Then he pulls away and gazes back at her. "Wow, that's impressive," he remarks.

"What is?" looking at him curiously.

"It didn't smudge," lightly touching her lips with his finger. "It didn't even leave a mark on my finger," looking at his finger with an astonished expression on his face.

"Do you really think I would have let you kiss me otherwise?" raising her eyebrows at him.

"You really are a smart ass aren't you," he quips; still holding her firmly in his arms.

"That's right," she remarks; "And don't you forget it," poking his chest with her finger.

"If anybody's going to do any poking it's gonna be me," his hand moving from her waist to grab her finger.

She can't help but blush at his comment; quickly slipping out of his arms. "I better finish getting ready," walking back over to her vanity and sitting down in front of the mirror.

He walks up to stand behind her; his hands coming to rest on the top of her shoulders. "I love it when you blush," his lips moving dangerously close to her ear; his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. He lays a gentle kiss on her neck, then winks at her reflection. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs," smiling at her, then turning around and walking out of the room.

She lets go of the deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. _How does he do it? _leaning back in her chair and fanning herself...

**The Daily Planet - one hour later...**

Lois is furiously typing up her latest story while Clark is on the phone talking to one of his contacts in the Police Department. He finally hangs up and looks over at Lois; propping his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on his hands. He watches as she types; her eyes furrowing in concentration on the computer screen in front of her. Then she happens to look up and notices him staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" frowning a little.

He leans back in his chair. "I can't look at you?" he says teasingly.

She also leans back in her chair; staring right back at him. "I don't have a problem with you looking at me. But could you at least not give me THAT look when we're working?"

He looks curiously at her. "What LOOK?"

"You know what LOOK," she retorts.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he says in all innocence.

She gets up from her chair and walks over to his side of the desk; sitting down on the edge of it and crossing her legs in front of him. "That 'I want to take you right now' look."

He chuckles a little. "What makes you think I want to take you right now - and on this desk no less?" raising his eyebrows at her.

She presses her foot up against his crotch. "That's what I thought," her foot stroking him up and down a few times.

"Umm," he groans a little; closing his eyes as she continues to press her foot against him. Then he opens his eyes suddenly. "Lois," pushing his chair back a few feet; her foot falling away from him. "I don't think this is the right time or place for this," getting up from his chair and beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going Smallville?" she calls out after him.

"I need some fresh air all of a sudden," he replies; not turning around.

She watches him until he disappears from her view; feeling very pleased with herself. _Oh I know where he's really going; _smiling to herself as she goes back to her desk and sits down.

As soon as he's out of her sight, he makes a beeline for the men's room; rushing into one of the stalls and locking the door. _She just couldn't help herself; _undoing his zipper...

**Back at her desk...**

She sits back in her chair; waiting for him to come back. _He must really be having a good time. Maybe I'll just head on over to the bathroom and..._

Unfortunately her train of thought is disrupted when the phone rings. _Damn! _she mutters to herself; picking it up. "_Daily Planet_ - Lois Lane speaking," she answers. "Yes we'll be right there," hanging up the phone. She gets up and starts to head towards the bathroom when Clark makes his appearance; looking a little flushed. "Come on Smallville, chop chop" grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?" a little confused as she pulls him towards the elevator; pushing him in.

"Tess Mercer wants to see us right away," entering the elevator and pressing the button for the top floor.

"Do you know what about?" he asks her.

"Haven't a clue," she remarks as the doors close; the elevator beginning to rise.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with that?" he says suddenly; an intense look in his eyes as he starts walking towards her.

"Get away with what?" she asks; a little nervously.

He stops directly in front of her. His hand rests on her knee. "You know damn well what," he says with a smirk; his hand gliding from her knee and up her thigh; not stopping until it reaches the silk of her panties. "You disappoint me Ms. Lane," his fingers slipping beneath the fabric to caress the soft hairs surrounding her core.

"But Clark," she starts to say.

He then lays one finger of his other hand over her mouth."You talk too much," his head leaning forward; his lips crashing on her neck.

"Ahh," she moans; closing her eyes as several of his fingers find their way inside her.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" he whispers in her ear; his fingers moving up and down as the elevator continues to rise...

**A minute later...**

The doors finally open and Clark steps out. He looks back at Lois. "Are you coming?" he asks her; a smug expression on his face.

She smoothes her skirt down, then walks out of the elevator. As she brushes past him, his hand grabs her waist. "I'll make you cum again later," he whispers in her ear. He lets go of her and walks down the hallway.

She takes a tissue out of her skirt pocket and dabs her forehead with it She finally catches up with him as he arrives at Tess's office. She's about to say something when the door opens. "Come in," Tess says; holding the door open as they enter the office. Tess closes the door and walks over to her desk; sitting down on the edge of it. "Have a seat," indicating the chairs in front of the desk.

Clark and Lois look curiously at each other. _What's with her? _they both wonder as they sit down.

"You're probably wondering why I called the two of you in here," she says. But she doesn't give them a chance to answer. "I wanted to tell you personally that the two of you just won an award for the article you wrote on Superman," a coy smile on her face.

"Really?" they both say at the same time. "What award did we win?" Lois asks her out of curiosity.

"I think you've heard of a little something called a Pulitzer?" raising her eyebrows at them.

"WHAT?" Lois exclaims.

"WHAT?" Clark repeats; a shocked expression on his face.

"That's right," Tess replies. "Congratulations you two," extending her hand to Lois; shaking it. Then she reaches over to shake Clarks hand; still in shock at her announcement.

"I can't believe it," he mutters; sitting back down in his chair.

"Well believe it," Tess says; walking around her desk and picking up two envelopes. "These just arrived today," coming back around to the front of her desk and handing each of them one. "These are letters from the Pulitzer committee officially congratulating you on your win."

"This is amazing," Lois reading the letter. "Didn't I tell you that article was going to be great?" lightly punching him on the arm.

"You did," he says with a smile.

"That'll be all," Tess interjects; walking back to her desk and picking up the phone.

Clark and Lois exit the office; closing the door behind them. "I still can't believe it," he says; reading the letter for himself as they walk back to the hallway and wait for the elevator doors to open.

"Well I do," she replies as the doors open; stepping inside. "Are you coming Smallville?" winking at him.

He stands there for a moment, then steps in himself. "You already made me cum once today," leaning against the back wall; Lois' jaw dropping as the doors close...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**3 more chapters to go...*sigh***


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

**Lunchtime - a few hours later...**

"You know what?" speaking up suddenly.

Clark looks up from his computer. "What?" he asks her.

"We should celebrate our winning the Pulitzer," a smile on her face.

"Hum," pretending to think about it. "I think that's a good idea. What shall we do?"

"It is lunchtime after all," getting up from her chair and making her way around to his desk; once again sitting down on the edge of it. "And I was thinking that maybe we could pick up where we left off in the elevator earlier," her foot sliding along his leg and moving dangerously close to his crotch. "Maybe have some more of that 'afternoon delight'?" her finger gliding along the cleavage of her blouse.

His eyebrows go up at her not so subtle innuendos. "Actually," sliding his chair forward and laying his hand on her knee; caressing it with his fingers, "I would love to have some more of that," licking his lips as he gazes back at her. "So where would you like to go for this 'afternoon delight'?" he asks her; his fingers slipping under her skirt to caress her thigh.

"How about we go to ISIS?" her foot reaching his crotch.

"Umm," he sighs as her foot moves up and down. "But isn't Chloe working?" his hand finding her inner thigh.

"She told me that she wasn't going to be there today," her foot pressing a little harder.

"Uhh," he groans softly. "Let's go then," looking up at her with a glint in his eyes.

She hops off the desk and goes back to hers; logging off her computer as he logs off his. Then she grabs her purse. "I'll meet you at the elevator," smiling back at him before turning around and walking away. A minute later he meets her there. The doors open and they both step in. The doors have barely begun to close when they grab each other and begin to kiss...

**Five minutes later...**

"You do have the key don't you?" Lois asks Clark.

"Of course I do," pulling out his keys. "This is it," inserting it into the lock and turning it. They step inside and he locks the door behind them. "Chloe," he calls out.

She stares at him curiously. "Why did you..."

"You can't be too careful," he remarks; quickly scanning the entire place using his x-ray vision. "Nope, she's not here." He turns around and looks over at Lois. "So what are you doing all the way over there?"

"Come get me," she quips; leaning back against the wall in the reception area.

"Alright. You asked for it," walking over and standing right in front of her. He promptly removes her blouse and tosses it on the floor

"You're getting pretty fast at that," she remarks; unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it onto the floor.

"You're not so bad yourself," unzipping her skirt and pushing it down until it falls to the floor; leaving her clad only in her blue satin bra and panties.

"I do hope you're going commando," unzipping his pants and pushing them down his legs; also falling to the floor. "And I got my wish," she smirks as he kicks his pants off his feet.

"I wish I could say the same for you," shaking his head at her as he unfastens the clasp of her bra; slipping it off and tossing it away. Then he promptly pulls off her panties and throwing them on top of her now discarded bra. "That's much better," a smirk on his face as he grabs her by the waist and picks her up; carrying her over to the couch and sitting down with her straddling his thighs.

She rests her hands on his shoulders and leans forward; their lips meeting up in a passionate kiss. His fingers grip her waist as they continue to kiss; their tongues gently caressing each other's mouths. "Umm," they both sigh as the kiss deepens. He pulls her even closer if that were possible; his hands beginning to caress her back up and down.

"I want you right now Clark," she moans in his mouth.

"Call me Rhett," he whispers.

"Okay Rhett," she whispers right back.

"Umm," he moans; lifting her up and positioning her over him. "Okay Scarlett," promptly dropping her onto him.

"Ahh," groaning with pleasure as he fills her up; his increasingly swelling erection straining against her aching inner walls. "Oh Rhett," her head rearing back as he starts thrusting up into her; hitting her g-spot over and over again.

"Oh yes," he gasps out when she squeezes her inner muscles around him; increasing the pleasure he's feeling.

"Oh Scarlett," moan after moan escaping his lips as they continue to move together in harmony. Their eyes are fixed on each other's while they're making love. His hands move from her back to her ass; squeezing them as her hands move from his shoulders to wrap around his chest.

"Oh Rhett!" she cries out again as her body begins to shudder.

"Say it. You know you want to," he cries out suddenly as he continues to penetrate her deeper.

"Say what?" she gasps out as his thrusts become more intense.

"You know what," he gasps out.

"You mean why we're celebrating?" rocking herself back and forth on him.

"Yes!" he moans loudly.

"WE WON THE PULITZER PRIZE!" she screams out; the orgasm hitting her with an intensity that almost causes her to fall backwards.

Clark holds on to her as her body continues to convulse; needing only a couple more thrusts to have an orgasm of his own. They hold on tightly to each other as their bodies finally begin to relax; laying their heads on each other's shoulders. "Umm," they both sigh at the same time. "That was so good," she whispers in his ear.

"It sure was," he whispers back; laying a soft kiss on her neck. He lifts his head up to gaze deeply into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asks her; sweeping some hair off her face.

"I have a pretty good idea," smiling back at him and leaning forward to softly kiss him.

"So how does it feel to be Lois Lane - Pulitzer prize-winning reporter?" kissing her neck.

"It feels almost as good as what you're doing to me right now," kissing behind his ear.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he mutters as he starts nibbling her earlobe.

"I love it when you do that," gliding her tongue along his ear.

"Ditto," he quips; his lips moving from her earlobe to her collarbone. Then he kisses his way over to the base of her neck. "Umm," he moans softly; his lips now making their way between her breasts.

"Oh yeah," she moans softly as his tongue glides across her skin and not stopping until it reaches her nipple. Moan after moan escapes her lips as his mouth takes hold of her breast; pulling and sucking while his hand massages her other one. "More," she cries out as he switches breasts and continues his very pleasurable activity.

He continues to suck at her breast as he stands up; her legs wrapped around his waist as he carries her over to the stool in front of the computer console. He lets go of her breast and sets her down; kneeling in front of her. "Ahh," she moans louder; her fingers entangled in his hair as he begins to lick his way up her inner thighs.

"You did say you wanted more," he mutters; reaching her core and beginning to nibble through the soft hairs of her entrance. "Umm, you're so wet. I love that," lapping up every drop.

She moans even louder when his tongue begins to thrust inside her; swirling inside and hitting her still aching inner walls. "Oh Rhett!" she cries out as he adds several fingers to his activity; using super speed to heighten the pleasure she's feeling. The vibrations coming from his fingers are too much for her; screaming out as she comes to another orgasm. He stands up and catches her before she could fall off the stool; his arms coming around her.

"Umm," he says; staring into her eyes as he licks his fingers. "Very tasty," raising one eyebrow at her.

"My turn," slipping off the stool and taking his hand; leading him back to the couch and gently pushing him down.

He lays back against it and watches as she kneels down in front of him. "I'm so happy you kept those sexy stilettos on," winking at her.

She looks up at him and smiles. "And I love it when all you're wearing is that sexy smile you have on your face right now," winking back at him as she lowers her lips to his chest; her tongue flicking at his nipple.

He groans with pleasure; closing his eyes with his hand cupping her head as she pleasures his nipples one at a time. Then she makes her way down to the dark wavy hairs that surround his increasingly swelling erection. "Umm," he moans softly as she begins to nibble alongside him; starting from his base and making her way to the top. Then she slowly starts to lick him up and down. "That feels so good," moaning a little louder as she continues to lick him as her hands are cupping his balls. Then she lowers her mouth over him and begins to take him in; inch by glorious inch until she has him completely inside her. She moves her mouth up and down on him; squeezing him with her lips while her hand is also squeezing him. "Oh Scarlett," he gasps out as he begins to have an orgasm. He can't stop himself from thrusting inside her mouth as it hits him; his body shuddering as she deep-throats him.

As his body begins to settle down, she stands up and straddles his thighs again. "So how does it feel to be Clark Kent - Pulitzer prize-winning reporter?" she asks him; kissing his lips.

He opens his eyes and gazes at her. "It feels pretty damn good, but not as good as you kissing me," smiling back at her.

"Good answer," smiling back at her as their lips meet again...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**2 more chapters to go - plus an Epilogue...*sigh***


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29: PENULTIMATE**

**The next morning...**

Clark taps Lois on the shoulder. "Time to get up sleepyhead," softly kissing her on the cheek. "You have a big day ahead of you," pulling the covers off her.

"Leave me alone," she mumbles; turning away from him and pulling the covers back over her.

"You and Chloe have some shopping to do," pulling them back off her.

"I told you to leave me alone," reaching over for the covers again.

But Clark is undeterred. He grabs them and pulls them completely off the bed. She turns back around and stares up at him; her eyes narrowing. "That look doesn't scare me Lois," he replies. "We have a big date tonight you know," winking at her.

"I need my sleep," she retorts.

"It's almost 10:00 in the morning Lois. How much more sleep do you need anyway?" he asks her.

She frowns for a moment. "Alright Smallville. Give me one good reason why I should get out of bed right now," raising her eyebrows.

"Actually," climbing onto the bed and laying down on top of her. "I can't think of one," pinning her arms down and softly kissing her neck.

"Umm," closing her eyes as he continues to kiss her; making his way across her shoulders.

Then he stops; getting off her and climbing back out of bed. "If you want more of that, you'll have to wait until after our date tonight," winking at her again. "So chop chop," he says with a smirk; leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey! That's my line!" she exclaims as the door closes behind him; throwing one of the pillows at the door. She throws another one when she hears him laughing on the other side of the door.

**About twenty minutes later...**

Clark is in the kitchen when she finally comes down and pulls up a chair to the kitchen table. "Well it's about time you showed up," teasing her as she sits down and he sets a plate down in front of her. "Chloe is going to be here around 11:00 to take you shopping," softly kissing her on the neck as he sits down himself and begins to eat.

"Look Smallville," looking over at him.

He puts his fork down and looks up at her. "Yes Lois?"

"What exactly are you up to?" her eyes narrowing a little.

"You'll find out tonight - and not one minute before," he says teasingly; picking up his fork again.

"You know I hate surprises," frowning at him.

He looks up at her again. "You'll love this one," smiling at her. "Now hurry up and eat. Chloe will be here any minute," continuing to eat his breakfast.

She's about to make a retort when there's a knocking at the door. "I'll get it," he says; getting up from his chair to let Chloe in. "Hey Chloe," giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Clark. Hi Lois," pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"You're early," says Lois as she continues to eat.

"Five minutes Lois," she replies; taking a sip from the cup of coffee that Clark just placed in front of her.

"Done," getting up from her chair. "I just have to get something from upstairs and I'll be ready to go," climbing the stairs.

"So does she suspect anything?" Chloe asks him.

"She has no idea," a smile on his face. "She did say that she hates surprises though," shrugging his shoulders.

"What did you say to that?" taking another sip.

"I told her that she will love this one."

"I'm sure that went over well," a slight frown on her face as she finishes drinking her coffee.

"I'm ready," Lois says; putting on her coat as she's descending the stairs.

"You forgot something," Clark tells her.

She looks at him curiously. "I didn't forget anything. I have my coat and my purse. I don't need anything else."

"You forgot this," super speeding upstairs and returning a second later.

She stares at the duffle bag he's holding. "What do I need that for?"

"Take a look inside," he replies; smiling at her.

She takes the bag and unzips it; looking inside. She looks up at him. "Would you mind explaining why all my make-up and toiletries are in here?" her eyes narrowing at him.

"You're going to need them tonight. And since you won't be here..."

She interrupts him. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm picking you up for our date at the Talon apartment," he replies; walking up to her. "I'll see you later," laying a soft kiss behind her ear just before he super speeds outside.

"So are you ready?" Chloe asks Lois.

"I don't like it when he's so mysterious," a frown on her face.

"Would you stop being so suspicious already?" Chloe says to her. "Now let's get going. We have a few places to go to before you have to start getting ready," walking over to the kitchen door and opening it. "Chop chop," she adds; a smile on her face.

"That's my line," Lois retorts; picking up the duffle bag and stomping out the door. Chloe starts to laugh as she closes the door behind her.

**Downtown Metropolis**

Chloe finds a parking space in front of their first stop. "Here we are," getting out of the car and walking up to the door. "What are you waiting for Lois?" holding the door open.

"Fine," she mutters to herself as she walks past Chloe and into the store.

Chloe comes in and walks over to the sales counter; Lois walking right behind her.

"May I help you?" asks the saleswoman as she comes up to them.

"I came in the other day about a dress. It's under the name 'Lane'?" Chloe replies.

"I'll get it for you," the saleswoman replies. "I'll be right back," walking towards the storage room.

"What dress?" Lois asks Chloe.

"You'll find out in a minute," she replies; a sly smile on her face.

"Here it is," the saleswoman returning. "Would you like to try it on now?" she asks Chloe.

"It's not for me," she says. "It's for my friend here," taking the dress and handing it to Lois. "Try it on," smiling at her.

Lois takes the dress from her and eyes it curiously. "I'm supposed to wear this tonight?" looking over at Chloe.

"I'm only going by Clarks instructions," still smiling at her.

"CLARKS instructions?" staring at her. "Did he pick this out?" staring incredulously at her.

"No he didn't," Chloe replies. "He told me where he's taking you tonight so I thought this would be perfect. But his one requirement was that the dress had to be red." She then pushes Lois towards the dressing.

"Geez you don't have to push," Lois retorts; walking into the dressing room and closing the door.

Chloe looks over at the saleswoman and just shrugs her shoulders. "She doesn't like surprises."

"I can see that," the saleswoman remarks.

"Okay I'm ready," Lois calls out. Then she opens the door and steps out. "So how does it look?" she asks Chloe.

"It looks absolutely perfect on you. You're going to knock Clarks socks off," Chloe responds; walking up to Lois.

Lois turns around to look at herself in the mirror. "You really have excellent taste Chloe," she replies in a faraway voice; her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Thanks Lo," Chloe replies. "Now we have a couple more stops to make, then we can go back to my apartment and help you get ready."

Lois walks over to the dressing room door and opens it. She pauses in the doorway; turning around to look over at Chloe. "Are you my fairy godmother or something?" she quips.

"Yep that's me," a big smile on her face. Lois just shakes her head and closes the door behind her.

**That evening...**

"Are you almost ready?" Chloe calls out to Lois. "Clark will be here any minute," walking up to the bedroom door.

"I'll be right out," Lois replies. "And don't forget what I told you," she adds.

"Okay," going back into the kitchen. She's about to pour herself a cup of coffee when there's a knocking at the door. She puts down the coffee pot and walks over to the door. "Hey Clark," greeting him as he comes in the door.

"Hey Chloe," smiling at her. "Is she ready yet?"

"She'll be out any minute," she replies; looking him up and down. "I can't wait to see the look on Lois' face when she gets a look at you Clark," giving him an admiring look. "But you have to wait for her downstairs," she says coyly.

"Really?" looking at her curiously. "Why does she want me to do that?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy," winking at him.

"Alright," shrugging his shoulders as he leaves the apartment; closing the door and going back downstairs.

Lois comes out. "So what do you think?" twirling around as the dress swirls around her.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning," Chloe replies. "I can't wait to see the look on Clarks face."

"I can't wait either," Lois replies.

"Okay Cinderella. Your Prince Charming is waiting downstairs for you."

"Okay," picking up her purse and shawl. Then she takes a deep; exhaling as she opens the door. "Here we go," stepping through the door...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**1 more chapters to go - plus an Epilogue...*sigh***


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30: THE FINALE**

Chloe stops Lois for a moment. "I almost forgot something."

"NOW Chloe?" Lois turning around to glare at her.

"Yes now," Chloe replies.

"Well?" Lois retorts. "What is it?"

Chloe just smiles at her. "This," holding out a bottle of Channel No. 5 perfume and applying some to Lois' neck; as well as to her inner wrists.

"Are you finished?" Lois asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Chloe is about to answer when she hears music beginning to play. "That must be your cue," pushing Lois towards the top of the stairs. "Chop chop," she says with a smirk.

"If you weren't my 'fairy godmother' tonight I'd smack you for stealing my line. First Clark and now you?"

"Will you go already? You can yell at me tomorrow. Right now you have something more important to do," Chloe replies.

"FINE," she says. "But this is NOT over," giving her one more glare as she walks over to the top of the stairs.

As soon as he heard Chloe and Lois' voices, Clark super sped over to the juke box and pressed one of the buttons; returning to where he was standing at the bottom of the staircase. The music starts just as Lois makes her appearance at the top of the stairs...

_**At last, my love has come along, my lonely days are over, and life is like a song...  
**_

Clark looks up at Lois and does a double take; his jaw dropping. _Wow! _his eyes bulging as she slowly begins to descend down the stairs...

_**At last, the skies above are blue, my heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at you... **_

His eyes start with the high-heeled black stilettos, then they take in the long red dress that comes to mid-calf. He can't help but notice the high slits on each side of the dress that emphasize her long shapely legs. His eyes continue upward; noticing the halter top with just enough cleavage to be tantalizing...

_**I found a dream, that I could speak to, a dream that I can call my own...  
**_

He could feel his heart racing as she continues to descend the steps; almost as if she was moving in slow motion. She's wearing her hair slicked back into a bun at the base of her neck with a red flower tucked into it; hoop earrings dangling from her earlobes. But what really gets him going is the red sultriness of her lips. _That shade of red looks so damn sexy._

_**I found a thrill to press my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known, oh yeah...  
**_

At the same time, Lois is keeping her eyes fixed on Clark. _Clark is speechless; _smiling inwardly. _He looks so damn sexy in those black pants and long-sleeved black shirt. He really has improved on his fashion sense. And don't get me started on the fact that the first few buttons are unbuttoned. He knows it drives me crazy when I get even a glimpse of his bare chest. He's good. He's damn good. And he's all mine._

_**You smile, you smile, oh and then the spell was cast, and here we are in heaven...**_

She finally reaches the bottom of the staircase and walks up to him...

_**For you are mine at last.**_

"Hey you," using the sultry voice that drives him out of his mind.

"Hey to you too," smiling at her. "You look gorgeous," resting his hands on her waist and softly kissing her lips. "Is that Channel No. 5?" he asks her; sniffing her neck.

"It is," she replies; briefly closing her eyes when his lips press up against her neck. "And you don't look so bad yourself," she whispers; her finger softly caressing the base of his throat.

He smiles back at her. "I guess I clean up pretty good huh?" winking at her. "So...are you ready for the night of your life?"

"You bet I am," she replies.

"There's just one more thing," he says.

She looks at him curiously. "What's that Smallville?"

"Well...I thought that we could be Rhett and Scarlett tonight," arching his eyebrows; a flirtatious grin on his face.

"I like the sound of that," her finger gliding from the base of his throat to the hint of his chest that peaks out of his unbuttoned shirt.

"Umm," he sighs as her finger glides up and down several times. "I love it when you do that Lois."

"Scarlett," she corrects him. "My name is Scarlett," winking at him. "So let's get going - okay Rhett?" smiling at him.

"Absolutely," taking her hand and leading her out the door...

**About thirty minutes later...**

The car pulls up to a nightclub in Metropolis. Clark gets out of the car and hands the keys to the valet. Then he comes around to the passenger side and opens the door for Lois; taking her hand as she gets out of the car. He closes the door behind her and leads her over towards the entrance. She looks up to see the name of the club. "I don't believe it!" her eyes widening.

"I knew you would react that way," smiling at her.

"How did you know this place even existed?" she asks him as they make their way to the door.

"Oliver told me about it," he replies; speaking to the guard at the door. "Reservations for Butler?"

The guard checks his list. "Party of two?" he queries.

"Yes," Clark replies; taking the two passes from the guard. "Come on Scarlett," winking at her as they enter the club. They continue walking until they reach their table. Clark pulls out a chair for Lois; pushing her in, then sits down across from her.

"It's a good thing this is a small table," she remarks; looking around the club.

"Why is that?" he asks her.

She looks back at him. "Because I wouldn't be able to do this," slipping her foot out of her shoe and slowly gliding it up his leg. She looks over at him and sees his eyes have closed. "I knew you'd like that," she purrs; her foot moving up a little further. He moans softly; his hands gripping the edge of the seat when her foot reaches his crotch and begins to gently stroke him up and down.

"Uhh," continuing to moan.

"Are you okay Rhett?" sporting an innocent look on her face as her toes find the pull to his zipper and pulls it down; inserting her foot inside and stroking his member directly.

He's unable to answer because of how much pleasure she's giving him at the moment. He squirms a little in his seat as her foot continues to move up and down even faster. "Ahh," moaning even louder. "If you don't stop right now I'll..."

"You'll...what?" smiling over at him.

"I'll cum right now," he gasps out.

"So do you really want me to stop?" she asks him; still stroking him with her foot.

But instead of answering her, he abruptly gets up; pulling up the zipper and causing her foot to fall down to the floor. She's barely able to slip her shoe back on when he pulls her to her feet. "Come on," pulling her along and walking really fast until he finds a deserted hallway. Then he pushes her up against the wall. "NOW you're going to finish what you just started," he whispers as he pulls the zipper back down.

She stares at him wide-eyed as he reaches under her dress and slips his fingers beneath her high-cut red lace panties; moving them to the side so that he could lower her onto him.

"Ahh," she moans loudly as he begins to move inside her. He lifts her arms above her head and links his fingers in hers.

"So you like that huh?" echoing her earlier words as he slams into her; her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Clark!" she cries out as his lips crash onto her neck.

"Call me Rhett," growling in her ear as he continues thrusting in and out of her.

"What if somebody finds us?" she manages to gasp out.

"That didn't stop you before," he replies; hitting her g-spot over and over again.

She continues moaning loudly; her back arching off the wall. "Oh Rhett!" she screams out as her orgasm hits; her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

He lets go of her arms; continuing to thrust until he has his own climax. "Oh Scarlett!" he cries out as he releases inside her. "Oh wow," he whispers softly; pulling her tightly to him. They're both still panting from their encounter; their foreheads resting against each others. "This isn't exactly how I planned to start the evening," he quips.

She opens her eyes and looks into his; her legs falling back to the floor. "Me neither," smiling at him. "What _was_ your plan to start the evening?" she asks him.

He smiles back at her; reaching over to stroke her cheek. "I thought we'd have a bite to eat, have some drinks. Maybe even do a little dancing."

"I like that plan," winking again at him.

"Well let's get back to our table shall we ?" arching one eyebrow at her.

She smiles back at him; taking his outstretched hand and walks with him back to their table. They sit back down just as the waiter comes over.

"Welcome to Club Margaritaville," he says to them. "Can I get you some drinks - or some appetizers maybe?" he asks them.

"I'll have a Margarita," Lois replies. "And I want the good tequila. You can just forget about the kind with the worm in it." Then she turns to Clark. "What are you having? she asks him as the music changes to something just a _tiny_ bit familiar...

_**...wasting away again in Margaritaville, searching for my lost shaker of salt, some people claim that there's a woman to blame, but I know it's nobody's fault...**_

"I'll have the same," taking Lois' hand. "And I think we'll have an order of the supreme nachos," he adds; still gazing at her.

"Very well sir," the waiter replies. "It'll be about five minutes for the drinks and ten minutes for the nachos. We are particularly busy tonight," he says.

"That's not a problem," Clark replies; still looking at Lois. The waiter shakes his head with amusement; walking away.

_**I don't know the reason, I stayed here all season, nothing to show but this brand new tattoo, but it's a real beauty, a Mexican cutie, how it got here I haven't a clue...  
**_

Clark moves his chair closer until he's sitting right next to her. "Are you having a good time?" his lips pressing against her neck.

"Umm," she sighs as his lips gently nibble down the back of her neck.

"Looks like my answer is yes," he murmurs; one hand laying across her bare shoulders. The other one, however, has different ideas; sliding up her exposed thigh.

_**Wasting away again in Margaritaville, searching for my lost shaker of salt, some people claim that there's a woman to blame, but I know it's nobody's fault...  
**_

She sighs again as his hand slides up even further; his fingers finding their way to her inner thighs. "I would much rather have you go commando, but this'll do," slipping a finger inside her. She moans softly as his finger begins to move in and out of her. "You are so wet. I find that extremely attractive," slipping a second finger inside.

"Oh Rhett," she gasps out as he adds a third finger; thrusting inside her faster. She throws her head back; her fingers gripping the edge of the table. "I think I'm cuming again," she cries out. But that just spurs him on; using his super speed to continually hit her g-spot over and over. His mouth covers hers as she has another orgasm; her body shaking from the aftershocks.

He removes his fingers, then his lips; holding her until she stops shaking. "I told you it was going to be the night of your life," whispering into her ear. He lets go of her and licks his fingers. "Umm," he moans softly. "Now THAT'S delicious," moving his chair back when he sees the waiter coming back with their drinks.

"Here are your margaritas," setting one in front of Lois, then handing one to Clark. "Your appetizer will be ready in a few minutes." He starts to walk away, but turns back around and looks curiously at Lois. "Are you okay miss? You look a little flushed."

"I'm..um...fine," she stammers; patting her forehead with a napkin.

"O-kay," he remarks; walking away.

Clark picks up his drink and takes a sip. "Umm, that's delicious, but not as delicious as you," taking another sip. He looks over at Lois. "Aren't you going to have any?" he asks her. She stares at him for a moment, then finally picks up her drink and takes a sip. "Now isn't that delicious?" smiling over at her.

"It is," she replies; taking another sip. "But I know something that even more delicious," arching one eyebrow.

He arches his eyebrow back at her. "You do huh?" gazing into her eyes. "Why don't you tell me about it?" resting his elbows on the table; his chin resting on his curled up hands.

"I'll do you one better," slipping out of her chair. "Let's just say that I'm extremely grateful there's a long tablecloth," her voice calling out to him from underneath the table.

"Are you doing what I think your..." his voice trailing off when he feels his zipper being pulled down. "...doing," finally finishing his thought.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she replies; her fingers wrapping around his member.

"Uhh," he groans softly as she begins to squeeze.

"Tit for tat," she quips; squeezing even harder. "I want to hear you cum Rhett." He groans louder when he feels her warm breath blowing lightly up and down his length. "Now that's more like it," she says; eliciting another loud moan from him when her breath hits the wetness of his tip. "I just love to hear those moans coming out of your luscious lips," she coos.

"Oh Scarlett," he gasps out; griping the edge of the table as she takes him all in. "Ahh," groaning louder as she moves her mouth up and down; squeezing and lightly nipping him. His eyes are closed; his back arching off the back of the chair as she continues to pleasure him. "I think I'm cuming," he cries out; finally releasing inside her.

She lets go of him; crawling back out from underneath the table and stands up; smoothing down her dress and sitting back down on her chair. She picks up her drink and takes a sip. She looks over at Clark just as he opens his eyes again. He stares back at her. "I can't believe you just did that," he says incredulously.

"Tit for tat," she repeats; taking another sip of her drink.

He's about to make a remark when he hears the music change tempo. "Come on Scarlett," getting up from the table and quickly walking over to her chair. "Dance with me," extending his hand to her.

She looks up at him and smiles; taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor; the beginning strands of the accordion starting to play. He pulls her close to him; his arms wrapped around her waist. Her right hand rests on his shoulder; her other one resting on his arm.

They continue to gaze into each other's eyes as they begin to move in time to the beat. Then the tempo begins to speed up. Clark propels Lois backwards; then pulls her back towards him. Then the voice of the vocalist chimes in...

_**Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así, cuando se entierra en el medio de un no y un sí...**_

They move faster; back and forth as the tempo continues to speed up. Clark grabs her hand and slightly dips her; pulling her up quickly. She lifts up her leg and hooks it around his; sliding it up and down.

_**Es un día ella y otro día yo, me estás dejando sin corazón, y cero de razón...**_His lips crash onto the base of her throat; a throaty moan escaping her lips as her head tilts backwards. His hands slide up and down her back as they continue to dance. Then he spins her around him; turning around himself and pulling her flush against his chest...

_**Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio, A tus negocios sucios, ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada, a prueba de patadas...**_

Her hands slide up his chest; eliciting groans from him that seem to come from deep within him. Then his shirt opens up enough for her hand to slide onto his bare chest. At the same time his hand move down to caress her exposed thigh; his hand finding the back of her knee and lifting it up...

_**Por ti me quedé como Monalisa, sin llanto y sin sonrisa...**_

He lifts her off the floor; wrapping her leg around his waist. Then he spins her around him; once more pulling her flush against him. He drops her leg and she promptly lifts it straight up; her ankle resting on top of his shoulder...

_**Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti, me voy, será mejor así...**_

His hand grips her thigh; slowly gliding up her leg until it reaches her ankle..

_**Me voy, **_

_**Será mejor así**_

The song comes to an end, but they're still standing there gazing into each other's eyes; their pulses still racing. Once their breathing finally begins to settle down, Lois lowers her leg back down to the floor; her eyes still locked on Clarks.

Finally Clark breaks the silence when he sees the waiter coming towards their table "Looks like our appetizers are ready," he says softly; caressing her face with his fingers.

"I could use something to eat," Lois replies; her voice a little shaky.

"Me too," smiling at her. Then he takes her hand and leads her back to the table; pulling out the chair for her. She sits down and he gently pushes her in; his hands resting on her bare shoulders. "You were amazing," whispering in her ear.

"I should say the same thing about you," she whispers back; turning her head to look up at him. He lowers his lips to hers and lays a passionate kiss. "Umm," she sighs after his lips pull away.

"There will be more of that later," winking at her and returning to his chair.

The waiter places the platter in the middle of the table. "Is there anything else I can get for you this evening?" he asks them.

"I think we're fine for now," Clark replies. He turns to Lois. "Did you want anything else?" he asks her.

"I'm fine too," smiling back at him.

"Very well," the waiter turning around and walking away.

"These supreme nachos are delicious," Lois remarks; slowly chewing the tortilla chip.

"You missed a spot," Clark replies; leaning forward to lick some drops of sour cream above her lips. "Umm," he moans softly. "Yummy," sitting back in his seat.

"You sure do know how to romance a girl," winking back at him as they continue to eat.

"So are you having a good time?" he asks her; taking a sip of his margarita.

"I'm having the best time," she replies; also taking a sip.

"I'm glad to hear that," still smiling at her. Then his ears perk up when he hears the opening strands of a slower song beginning to play. He stands up again. "Will you dance with me," he asks again.

"I'd love to," taking his hand once more. Once they reach the dance floor, he wraps his arms around her waist; pulling her closely to him...

_**Oh...I just wanted you to comfort me, when I called you late last night you see, I was fallin' into love, yes I was crashin' into love, oh of all the words you sang to me, about life, the truth and being free, yeah, you sang to me, oh how you sang to me...  
**_

Her arms reach up to link around his neck; their cheeks softly resting against each others as they gently sway to the music...

_**Girl, I live off how you make me feel, so I question all this being real, 'cause I'm not afraid to love, for the first time I'm not afraid of love...**_

They continue to sway to the music as they slowly turn in circles...

_**Oh, this day seems made for you and me, and you showed me what life needs to be, yeah, you sang to me, oh you sang to me...**_Then he pulls his face away from hers and gazes intently into her eyes. "I love you Lois," he whispers; just before his lips press against hers in a gentle kiss. Her lips partly open to allow his tongue to enter her mouth; her tongue entering his. They continue to kiss as their lips nip each others. Their tongues gently caress each other's mouths as the kiss deepens...

_**All the while you were in front of me I never realized, I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes, I didn't see it, I can't believe it, oh but I feel it, when you sing to me... **_

Their lips pull apart and they gaze into each other's eyes. "I love you too Clark," she whispers to him.

He smiles back at her, then his expression turns serious. "Lois?"

"Yes Clark?"

"I have something to ask you," he replies; removing his arms from her and getting down on one knee.

She stares down at him in shock as he takes her hand in his. "Lois," he begins, "I think it's safe to say that we loved each other from the beginning - even though we didn't know it at the time. But everybody else knew. We just had to figure it out for ourselves." He stops for a moment, then continues. "I know we get under each other's skin a lot, but that's where the passion comes from. But what makes it even more amazing is that we're not just lovers, we're best friends. You complete me."

He lets go of her hand to pull out a little black velvet box; lifting the lid to reveal a sparkling 1-carat diamond ring. "I love you," taking her hand again. "I am going to love you not just tonight, but for the rest of our lives," still gazing into her eyes. "So Lois Joanne Lane, will you marry me?"

She's still stunned; her eyes threatening to tear up. But she recovers her composure. "Yes," she whispers.

Even though he has super hearing, he wanted to make sure he heard right. "That was a yes?" he queries.

"You know it was," lightly punching him on the arm. "Now lay that rock on me," extending her hand towards him.

He chuckles softly; slipping the ring on her finger, then standing up. "I love you too, Clark Joseph Kent," pulling him to her and laying a passionate kiss on him. "And don't you forget it," she says softly after their lips pull apart; smiling back at him.

"I won't," smiling again. Then he takes her hand and leads her away from the dance floor. "Where are you taking me?" she asks him.

"Where do you think?" raising his eyebrows at her. He lifts her into his arms; carrying her out the door and super speeding away and forgetting all about the car.

And true to his word, Clark Kent loved Lois Lane that night...

...and never stopped.

**THE END.**

**Just an epilogue left. *sighs***

**AT LAST - ETTA JAMES**

At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days are over  
and life is like a song

At last  
the skies above are blue  
my heart was wrapped up in clover  
the night I looked at you

I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known, oh yeah

You smile, you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine at last

**MARGARITAVILLE - JIMMY BUFFETT**

Nibblin on sponge cake  
Watchin the sun bake  
All of those tourists covered with oil  
Strummin my six-string  
On my front porch swing  
Smell those shrimp they're beginnin to boil

Chorus:  
Wastin away again in margaritaville  
Searching for my lost shaker of salt  
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
But I know it's nobodys fault

I don't know the reason  
I stayed here all season  
Nothin to show but this brand new tattoo  
But it's a real beauty  
A mexican cutie  
How it got here I haven't a clue

Chorus:  
Wastin away again in margaritaville  
Searchin for my lost shaker of salt  
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
Now I think  
Hell, it could be my fault

I blew out my flip-flop  
Stepped on a pop-top  
Cut my heel had to cruise on back home  
But there's booze in the blender  
And soon it will render  
That frozen concoction that helps me hang on

Wastin away again in margaritaville  
Searching for my lost shaker of salt  
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
But I know it's my own damn fault  
Yes and some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
And I know it's my own damn fault

**TE AVISO, TE ANUNCIO (TANGO) - SHAKIRA**

Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así  
Cuando se entierra en el medio de un no y un sí  
Es un día ella y otro día yo  
Me estás dejando sin corazón,  
y cero de razón

Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
A prueba de patadas  
Por ti me quedé como Monalisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, será mejor así

Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo  
Te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un cuchillo  
Pero todo lo que entra ha de salir  
Y los que están tendrán que partir  
Empezando por mí

Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
A prueba de patadas  
Por ti me quedé como Monalisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, no no no no...

Tal vez tú no eres ese para mí  
No sé como se puede ya vivir  
Queriendo así

Es tan patético,  
neurótico,  
satírico,  
psicótico,  
¿Que no lo ves?  
El tango no es de a tres  
Llevo planeando escapar y me sale al revés  
Pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez  
Voy...

Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada  
Y no me importa nada  
Por ti me quedé como Monalisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, será mejor así

Ya me voy  
Ya me fui  
Eh, eh, eh...  
Es mejor así

Ay que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, oh oh oh...  
Ay que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy,  
será mejor así

**OBJECTION (TANGO) - SHAKIRA**

It's not my fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused is unfixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead

So objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother

Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart your hands again  
No way I've got to get away

Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's all about

Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother

Objection the angles of this triagle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way...no no no no no

I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here

This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be

But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse it  
But don't you count on me  
Don't you count on me boy

Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother

Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away  
Get away, get away, hey hey hey get away hey hey

I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away  
Get away, get away, hey hey hey get away hey hey

I'm falling apart in your hands again  
get away hey hey get away he heyyy

get away!

**YOU SANG TO ME - MARC ANTHONY**

Oh...  
I just wanted you to comfort me  
When I called you late last night you see  
I was fallin' into love  
Yes, I was crashin' into love  
Oh of all the words you sang to me  
About life, the truth and being free, yeah  
You sang to me, oh how you sang to me

Girl, I live off how you make me feel  
So I question all this being real  
'Cause I'm not afraid to love  
For the first time I'm not afraid of love

Oh, this day seems made for you and me  
And you showed me what life needs to be  
Yeah, you sang to me, oh you sang to me

All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me

Just to think you live inside of me  
I had no idea how this could be  
Now I'm crazy for your love  
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love  
The words you said you sang to me  
And you showed me where I wanna be  
you sang to me, oh you sang to me

All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me

All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me

All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it


	31. Epilogue

**A/N:** This is it. The final installment. I still can't believe it. I never thought that a one-shot story would turn into 30 chapters - _plus_ an Epilogue. I've enjoyed writing this story - and I hope you've enjoyed reading it.

I'm doing something different with this Epilogue. I've wanted from the beginning to tell the 'untold' story behind that drunken night. So that's what I did. I hope you like it. So without further adieu, here is the Epilogue to _Margaritaville._

**EPILOGUE: THE UNTOLD STORY OF 'MARGARITAVILLE'**

**Daily Planet - Thirty minutes before the big party**

"So are you almost ready to go?" Lois asks Clark.

"Go where?" not looking up from his computer.

"To the party," she replies.

He looks up at her. "What party?"

"You know what party. The party that Tess and Oliver are throwing tonight at the _Ace of Clubs_."

"Oh that," he says in a matter of fact way. "I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Not my kind of thing," continuing to type.

Lois promptly gets up and sits down on the edge of his desk. "Come on, Smallville," crossing her legs. "I'm worried about you. You never seem to have any fun."

He finally looks up. "I have fun," attempting to defend himself.

"No you don't," she replies. "You work here full-time, then you work at the farm. I don't consider that fun."

"I went out last night," he retorts.

"Taking Shelby for a walk is not what I would call fun."

"It's fun for me because I don't have to make inane conversation with someone who just won't keep their mouth shut," staring back at her.

"What exactly are you implying there, Smallville?" she asks pointedly.

"I'm not implying anything," returning to his typing.

She frowns for a moment. "You're going to the party tonight," she says in a firm voice.

He looks up at her again. "I said I'm not going," he hisses through clenched teeth.

She hops off the desk. "Oh, you're going all right. And I won't take no for an answer," winking at him as she returns to her desk.

_She thinks she could just order me around like that? She is such a pain in the ass. But if I don't go, I'll never hear the end of it. _"FINE," he groans. "I'll go to this stupid party."

"Good," smiling back at him. She puts on her jacket and turns off her computer. "Come on, let's go," walking towards the elevator...

**Ten minutes later...**

They arrive at the _Ace of Clubs_. "I don't know why I agreed to come with you," Clark mutters to himself.

"Oh, come on Smallville," smiling at him. "It'll be fun," walking into the club; Clark following right behind her.

"Yeah. You getting drunk and me having to take care of you afterwards? Oh yeah, that definitely sounds like fun," he says sarcastically.

Her eyes narrow suddenly. "Who says I'll get drunk?" glaring at him.

"NEED I remind you how you acted at Chloe and Jimmy's engagement party?"

She continues to glare at him. "That was a totally different situation," she retorts; jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Different from the time before that?" glaring back at her. "Well frankly Lois, I'm tired of always being the one to take care of you when you're hung over."

"Well I hate the fact that you can drink as much as you want and not even feel it. Just once I wish you could get drunk and know how it feels to be hung over. I also wish you would get a tattoo so that it would be a constant reminder of it," snapping back at him.

"That would never happen in a million years," a smug expression on his face. "You know, I think I will get a drink," abruptly walking away from her and towards the bar.

"You're a real bastard!" she yells out at him. She turns around and nearly bumps into a woman dressed up like a magician - but wearing shorts with fishnet stockings and a top hat. "Sorry," Lois mumbles; beginning to walk past her.

"You and your boyfriend having a little tiff?" the woman remarks.

"He's not my boyfriend," she retorts; turning around to glare at Clark as he's drinking his margarita. She turns back around. "You know what I wish? I wish that..."

"I heard what you said a minute ago. That's why I came over. To tell you that your wish has just been granted."

Lois stares at the woman in puzzlement. "Excuse me?" But the woman quickly disappears into the crowd. _That was weird_, she thinks to herself; then forgetting all about it and walking over towards the bar to get a drink for herself.

Clark was finishing up his drink when he notices Lois walking towards the bar. _I really don't want to be around her right now. _He starts to walk away when he feels slightly lightheaded all of a sudden; grabbing onto the edge of the bar for support. _What the hell was that? _he wonders to himself; quickly sitting down on one of the bar stools. He just sits there for a few seconds as he feels the effects of the drink. _Wow! I've never felt like this before. I feel so...good. What was in that drink anyway? I think I'll get another one. _He turns to the bartender. "Can I have another margarita please?"

"Yes sir," handing Clark another one.

"Umm," gulping it down. "That's sooo good," putting the empty glass down. He's asking the bartender for another one when Lois shows up. "Hey Loois," slurring her name. "How about you join me for some drinks?" getting up from his stool and grabbing her by the waist.

She looks at him strangely. "Are you okay Clark? You don't seem like yourself, " pulling away from him.

"I've never felt better Loois," resting his elbow on the bar; his chin on his opened palm. He stares into her eyes with a goofy grin on his face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?"

She stares at him in shock. _What the hell is wrong with him? _turning to the bartender and asking him for a margarita. She nervously gulps it down, then gets another one, then another one; Clark watching her the entire time.

"Will you stop staring at me with that goofy grin?" slurring her words a little.

"I don't wanna," still staring at her.

She's about to make a remark when the D.J. announces that there's a karaoke contest about to begin. Lois' eyes light up at the announcement. She gets up from her stool and walks right up to Clark. "I dare you to get up there and sing Smallville," Lois tells him while drinking yet another margarita.

He quickly finishes the one in his hand. "Sure, why not?" slamming the glass down on the bar a little too hard. "But in return, you have to sing too," slurring his words a little.

"You got a deal," finishing the one in her hand and grabbing another one from the bar. He's a little unsteady on his feet as he goes up to the D.J. and whispers something in his ear. Lois follows him and stands a few feet in front of him. He takes the microphone and begins to sing when the music starts to play...

_**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love, Love's going to leave me, I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts...**_

Everybody is stunned to see Clark Kent of all people drunk and singing off-key. Many cell phones come out to record his performance...

But neither one of them notice; Lois continuing to stare at Clark. _How did I never notice how sexy he is? I just want to rip his shirt off. Maybe I'll do it anyway. _She walks right up to Clark and immediately rips the shirt off him; exposing his bare chest. But instead of being embarrassed, he pulls her to him and starts rubbing up against her.

"Come on Loois," wrapping his arms around her. "Dance with me," tossing the microphone back to the D.J. and continuing to dirty dance with her; kissing her on her neck.

"My turn," pulling away from him. She grabs the microphone from the d-jay and jumping up on one of the tables. She's swaying a little bit as she starts singing to the music; wrapping her arms around herself. Clark walks up to the table as she continues to sing…

_**You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight, Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night…**_

He reaches up and grabs her by the waist; pulling her into his arms. He's a little unsteady himself; stumbling backwards and falling onto one of the chairs. Lois straddles his lap as he sticks his tongue in her mouth; their hands all over each other. Then he lifts her shirt up and proceeds to make little sucking noises while he's kissing her stomach.

"You taste sooo gooood," he slurs as he kisses her stomach.

"Oh Clark," she moans loudly; throwing her head back as he continues to kiss his way down until he reaches the waistband of her skirt. She writhes in pleasure as he makes his way back up; sticking his tongue in her cleavage as she throws her head back again; moaning at his soft lips on her bare skin.

Then Tess Mercer walks up to them and says, "Get a room already," snapping at them.

"Okay," Lois replies; jumping off Clarks lap and pulling him towards the door; leaving a stunned and very pissed off Tess Mercer standing by herself.

Clark manages to put on his jacket as they enter the elevator; beginning to make out as soon as the doors close. "Oh Lois," pushing her up against the back wall and kissing her neck; his hands gripping her waist.

"Oh Clark," she moans as his lips move down to her cleavage; his tongue darting in between her breasts. "More, more," her leg wrapping around his.

"I'll give you more," trying to unzip his pants.

She lowers her hand to his. "Not yet," covering his hand and lifting it off his crotch. "Why don't we get that room that Tess Mercer suggested?" smiling coyly at him.

"You read my mind," he murmurs; still kissing her cleavage.

The elevator doors open and they stumble out. "TAXI!" he whistles loudly as two different cabs pull up. One guy has just gotten in when Clark and Lois get in too. The cab has barely pulled away from the curb when they start making out again; Lois straddling his lap. The guy sitting next to them turns his head away. _Why couldn't they get a cab of their own?_

"Will you do something for me sweetie pie?"she coos; rubbing up against him.

"Anything you want," still kissing her. "I'll do anything."

"I think it would be fun if you get a tattoo. Will you get one that says 'I love Lois forever'?"

"You bet I will," nipping at her collar bone. He calls out to the driver, "Please drop us off at the nearest tattoo parlor," returning to where he left off. "I just looove Wild Cherry," he murmurs.

**A few minutes later...**

The taxi comes to a stop in front of a tattoo parlor. Clark pulls out a few bills and throws it at the driver; sliding out of the taxi with Lois in tow.

As they're getting out, Lois says to Clark. "You know, I think it would be even more fun if we got married."

Clark turns to her. "Okay," he replies. "Let me get the tattoo first, then we'll fly to Vegas."

"You're the best," wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"Let's go," opening the door to the tattoo parlor and pulling her inside with him. He walks up to the counter and says, "I want a tattoo that says 'I love Lois forever' on my..." turning to Lois. "Where should I get it?" he asks her.

"On your upper arm?" she asks.

"Perfect," turning back to the guy behind the counter. "You heard that?"

"I heard it sir," the guy rolling his eyes slightly. "Sit down in that chair over there and take off your shirt. I'll be right with you," walking into the back room.

"I'll do that for you sweetieee," pushing Clark down into the seat and pulling off his shirt. "I just looove a six-pack," her fingers lightly tweaking his nipples.

"Umm," he moans as she continues to pull on them. "More, Looois," he slurs.

She lets go when she sees the guy coming back. "Later," she whispers to him.

"Is that a promise?"

"You better believe it baby," she coos; sitting down in the chair next to him.

The guy sits down next to Clark and takes out the needles. "Have you ever had a tattoo before?" he asks Clark.

"Nope," gazing at Lois.

"This might sting a little," starting up the hand-held device.

"Okay," not taking his eyes off Lois as the guy touches Clarks skin. He flinches a little at the beginning, but then he loses track of the time because Lois was distracting him by holding his other hand and gently sucking on his fingers. "I love that Lois," he moans softly.

"All done," the guy tells him; shutting off the machine.

Clark cranes his head to look at his arm. "That is sooo awwwesomme," a look of wonder on his face. "Isn't that awwwesomme, Lois?" looking over at her.

"It sure is," kissing him again. "Now how about that wedding, Smallville?" raising her eyebrows at him.

"Right," he replies. "The sooner we get hitched, the sooner we can get to that honeymoon," getting up from the chair. "I'll even fly us there myself," handing the guy some money, then pulling her along with him as they exit the tattoo parlor.

"You can't fly us to Vegas," a little unsteady on her feet.

"Watch me," looking around to make sure nobody was watching. He lifts her into his arms, then whispers in her ear, "Hold on tight," launching himself into the air and taking off into the starlit evening sky.

"Wow!" she exclaims as they're flying through the clouds. "This is sooo cool," she says; awe in her voice. "I didn't know you could fly, Smallville."

"I've only flew once before, Loois," he replies. "But for some reason, now I can because you're with me."

"That's sooo sweet," smiling sweetly at him.

**A couple minutes later...**

They arrive in Las Vegas; touching down in front of one of the casinos. "So where do you want to get married?" he asks her; setting her down.

"How about that place?" pointing to one of the many wedding chapels.

"That looks perfectly okay to me," taking her hand. "Let's go," he says.

They quickly walk to the chapel and step inside; walking up to the reception desk. "We want to get married," Lois tells the lady.

"Alright," the lady replies. "We have several packages to choose from," handing a piece of paper to Lois.

Clark snatches it out of Lois' hand; his eyes squinting as he's trying to read it. "It's a little blurry," handing it back to Lois. "Can you read it?"

She tries to read it. "It's a little blurry to me too," handing it back.

"We'll just do this one," pointing to the third one on the list and handing the paper back to the lady.

"Very well," taking the paper. "Will you please fill out this form and the minister will be right out to perform the ceremony."

"Thank you," says Lois; taking the form from the lady. "Let's sit down, Smallville," plopping down on a couch in the reception area. It takes them almost twenty minutes to fill out the simple form, but they finally accomplish the task; giving the paper back to the lady.

"The minister is ready," opening the doors to the chapel.

"Come on Smallville," grabbing his hand and pulling him down the aisle with her. The lady comes in and hands Lois a bouquet of flowers, then fastens a boutonniere to Clarks jacket.

"Are you ready?" the minister asks them.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Lois replies.

The minister nods his head at the lady; who begins to play wedding music. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in matrimony. Would you repeat after me," turning to Clark while looking at the form that Clark and Lois had filled out."

"Clark Joseph, do you take Lois Joanne to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to remain faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

" I do," he replies; smiling at Lois.

He then turns to Lois. "Lois Joanne, do you take Clark Joseph to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and cherish him, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to remain faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replies; smiling back at Clark.

"The rings please," turning to the organist. She gets up and hands him the rings. He then hands Lois' ring to Clark. "Repeat these words after me:

"Lois Joanne," he repeats, "I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you," slipping the ring onto her finger.

The minister then hands Clarks ring to Lois. "Repeat these words after me:

"Clark Joseph," also repeating his words, "I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you," slipping the ring onto his finger. They hold each other's hands and look back at the minister.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife," turning to Clark. "You may now kiss your bride," smiling at him.

Clark turns to Lois. "I love you Mrs. Kent."

"I love you Mr. Kent," she replies back as he lowers her into a dip and places his lips on hers. Then he picks her up and grabs the license out of the ministers hand; promptly super-speeding away.

"So which hotel should we go to?" she asks him.

"How about we just go back to your place instead?" he asks her.

"Sure," smiling at him; her hands linked around his neck.

"Okay," lifting her up into his arms again and taking off into the sky.

**A couple minutes later...**

They arrive back at Lois' apartment; Clark kicking open the door and carrying her into the apartment. Then he kicks it closed; making his way into the bedroom. He sets her down and pulls the bedspread and blankets off the bed. Then he quickly takes off his clothes; leaving only his boxers on and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, Smallville."

He looks up and watches as she slowly unbuttons her blouse and slips it off her shoulders. Then she unzips her skirt and lets it fall down to the floor. She stands before him clad only in her matching black bra and panties. "You are soooo sexxy," getting up from the bed and walking over to her. "I want you so much," fumbling with the clasp to her bra for a minute. "Screw it!" he mutters; ripping it down the middle and pulling it off her.

"Wow!" staring at him with surprise.

"That's only the beginning," he growls; kneeling down in front of her and promptly ripping off her panties too. "You really are a brunette," he murmurs; his lips on her inner thighs.

"Umm," she sighs as he continues to kiss her there. "Ohh," she sighs again; feeling his tongue too. He kisses his way up her stomach, then picks her up again and lays her down on the bed. He slips out of his boxers and lays down on top of her.

"You are sooo beautiful," softly kissing her breast. "Umm," he murmurs; his eyes beginning to close. "I just want to..." his eyes closing completely as he rolls off her and falls asleep.

"Goodnight, Smallville," she murmurs; falling asleep herself.

**The next morning...**

Clark wakes up with a throbbing headache. _So this is what it's like to have a hangover, _he groans, holding his head in his hands. _I should have never agreed to go out drinking with Lois last night. She was certainly knocking them back too. I wonder if she's feeling just as bad as I do. _He groans again; the pounding in his head getting worse. _It even hurts when I think. _He's about to sit up when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turns his head and is stunned to see Lois sleeping right next to him. He abruptly sits up and stares down at her. _No – we couldn't have;_ bolting out of bed. Then he realizes that he's stark naked. Feeling impending dread, he slowly lifts the blanket up and takes a look; only to see Lois's naked body. He staggers back in shock; losing his balance and falling down on the floor with a thud.

The sudden noise wakes her up. "Oh my head," Lois murmurs as she sits up in bed. _What the hell was that? _Then she looks over to see Clark still sitting on the floor where he landed. "Okay Smallville," covering herself with the blanket when she realizes she's naked. "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom naked?"

He gets up and grabs a pillow; holding it in front of his crotch. "It's too late for modesty Clark," she retorts. "I've already had a look at 'Clark Jr.'" she remarks with a smirk on her face.

He frowns at her. "Well I've already had a really nice look at those twins of yours," referring to her breasts. She turns bright red at his remark.

"You didn't answer my question Smallville," trying to get off the subject. "What are you doing in my bedroom stark naked?" she repeats.

"Isn't it obvious Lois? We both had way too many Margaritas at that party you dragged me to last night. Why we're both naked – I haven't a clue." They're both silent for a minute. Then he says, "I hate to admit it – but you are right about something."

She looks at him curiously. _Since when does Smallville think I'm right about anything? _She says out loud, "Right about what?"

"It is too late for modesty," dropping the pillow and standing in front of her in all his naked glory. She takes a big gulp; her eyes lingering on his very muscular body.

_What are you doing Lois? It's Smallville for Pete's sake. _She starts to sweat; wiping her forehead. _Is it hot in here or is it just me? _She wonders.

He notices how she's looking at him. _Oh yeah, that really got her good. She's definitely checking me out. She's getting all flushed and she's sweating. I should make a move – just to freak her out. _He walks over to the bed and abruptly pulls the blanket off her; revealing her nakedness to him.

She dives after the blanket, but lands on her stomach. "Damn you Smallville!" she yells out at him. "That was a dirty trick," glaring at him.

The throbbing in his head is forgotten as he starts laughing at her. "I only did what you would do in the same situation," smirking at her. "But I have to say that you do have a gorgeous behind Lois," reaching over to smack it.

She grabs his hand as he's pulling it away; pulling it so hard that he falls right on top of her. She rolls him onto his back and straddles him; pinning his arms down. "Who has the upper hand now?" raising one eyebrow at him.

_Okay. What do I do now? But more importantly, what is she gonna do now?_

They continue to stare at each other; contemplating their next moves. Then Lois notices something on Clark's upper arm. She peers curiously at it; loosening her grip on his arms. He takes advantage of the opportunity and abruptly pushes her off him; rolling on top of her and pinning her arms down. "I think it's safe to say that I have the upper hand now," he retorts.

But he starts to worry when she gives him a mysterious smile and no smart-aleck retort. "What's with the smile Lois?" he asks her in a somewhat nervous voice.

"I just realized that I will have the upper hand for the rest of our lives Smallville," smirking back at him.

"What makes you think that Lois?" his head leaning forward until their noses are nearly touching.

"Oh…I don't know…," she says coyly. "Perhaps the 'I Love Lois Forever' tattoo on your upper arm?"

"WHAT?" he exclaims; letting go of her and jumping off the bed to look in the mirror. "Shit!" he swears; putting his hands on his hips.

She walks up behind him and puts her arms around his waist. He's startled by her hands caressing her stomach. But the most unsettling thing is that she's even making physical contact; considering the fact that they're both still naked.

She whispers, "I had no idea," purring in his ear. He gulps as her lips touch the back of his neck. "I think it's very sexy."

He turns around to look at her and sees something in her eyes that he's never noticed until now. He sees love. Love for him. _I don't believe it. Lois is in love with me. All this time and I never noticed. I was too obsessed with Lana to see what was right in front of me. _

He tentatively reaches up to stroke her cheek; her eyes closing as his fingers touch her face. Then slowly his head dips down until their lips touch. Her lips part just wide enough for his tongue to enter her mouth. Their arms come around each other as the kiss deepens.

"Umm," they both sigh as their tongues explore each other's mouths. Before they know it, they're lying back down on the bed with their arms and legs wrapped around each other. They lose all track of time as they continue to kiss. He finally pulls his lips away and looks down at her; a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong Clark?" she asks.

"I…uh…think we should ...uh…wait a little while longer before we do what we were just about to do."

She sits up – causing him to sit back on her knees. "Why?"

He hesitates for a moment. "Because I don't want our first time together to happen the morning after a night of drunkenness. I want it to be special – just like you are."

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "You really think I'm special?"

"I do," softly kissing her. "I'm sorry I never really realized it until now."

"If you were any other man, I would not be accepting your apology," smiling at him.

He smiles back at her. "I just think we should get to know each other a little better as a couple before we take that step. To be sure of our feelings – that is, if you want us to be a couple?"

She leans forward and kisses him. "Yes – to everything," stroking his cheek. "But there's just one thing that bothers me."

He looks at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Did we have sex last night?"

"I don't know. But let me ask you something. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. How about you?"

"The same. But that's not what I meant.

"I'm sorry. I don't quite get what you're trying to say."

"How does your…um…I don't know how to put this…uh…" stammering a lot.

"How does my…" her voice trailing off as she finally realizes what he's trying to say. "Oh, I get it!" She looks down at his crotch and takes a really close look. Then she looks up at him and smiles. "I don't think we had sex last night Clark."

"Are you sure Lois?"

"I'm pretty sure. I would definitely remember having sex with you – no matter how many drinks I had," winking at him.

He blushes a little. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was a compliment. You are truly 'blessed' Clark," kissing him again.

He blushes again, then gets up from the bed and looks down at her. "How about I make us a nice big breakfast and a pot of coffee? Then we could talk some more."

"I'd like that – but I don't exactly have any food around."

"No problem," he says. "We'll just go back to the farm."

"Okay," she says with a smile.

He gathers up his clothes and gets dressed. "I'll wait in the living room while you change." He walks over to the bedroom door and is about to exit.

"Clark?" calling out to him. He turns around at the sound of her voice.

"Yes Lois?"

"You don't have to leave – you've already seen me naked. There's nothing left to hide," a lilt in her voice.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Sure I am. You stay right there. It'll only take me a few minutes." She gets up from bed – and true to her word, she's ready within 5 minutes.

"Let's go," he says; extending his hand to her. She smiles at him; taking his hand as he leads her out the door. They leave the apartment and make their way downstairs; stepping outside into the cool morning air...

**A/N: Now it's the end. *winks***


End file.
